Nothing More to Give
by darkiceone
Summary: After the world is changed, Inu and co. are sent to a time where, demons, witches, miko’s and dragons hide in the underworld. Kagome the princess must kill Naraku if she is to finally be happy. Sequel to Self Sacrifice Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After turning off her alarm clock she stood up and stretched out her sleeping muscles. She took a quick shower and threw on whatever she could find. Which so happened to be some black baggy pants and a shirt that said, 'Fear me…I am your future.' Once she was dressed she walked down stairs to find a note from her parents. It read: _Dear Kagome, have a wonderful first day at your new school. We'll be late from work so if you don't mind please start dinner. I want to hear all about your first day when I get home. Love mother. _

_P.S: Please don't start any fights, this is the last public school there is before we have to send you to privet schools. From father. _

"Uh…guess I could play nice…looks like I'm walking to school. I hope there is someone there that is like me." She told herself out loud as she put the note in her pocket and grabbed her backpack to leave. Before walking out of her house she made sure that she had her keys and that she had her seals in place. _'I don't want anyone to see my true form.' _She thought. Even if there were others like her she would have to rely on her power to sense since the humans knew nothing of their existences.

Once she reached her new school she picked up her schedule and made her way to first block. She had P.E, art, lunch, English and science for last block. She never really liked to take any others classes besides art. _'After all…art is the only way I can paint my mother.' _Kagome thought sadly as she walked into the gym. Wondering where everyone was, Kagome walked to the back and found everyone running on the track course. After spotting the coach she walked over to the coach and handed him her schedule.

"Ah, so you're the new student, Kagome Higurashi?" the coach asked.

"Yeah, uh I don't have any running cloths." Kagome answered as she looked at her hands. _'Shit I forgot to get my jewelry.' _

"You won't get to chose what you run in…the school does, here I'll call over someone to show you around and to get you the school P.E uniform…Sango!" the teacher replied.

"Ok…but I already now…" before Kagome could finish a tall girl with long black hair ran up in front of the coach. _'Sango…that name…uh…I feel like if I should know her.' _

"Hey, coach…what you need?" she asked.

"Sango get Miss. Higurashi settled into her locker, get her a uniform and show her around. I'll inform you're other teachers that you will be somewhat late to your classes." The coach answered.

"Yes sir…come on the locker room is this way." Sango said as she began to walk away. _'She seems familiar…have I met her before?' _

After they were far enough Sango stopped walking and just looked at Kagome. Sango could tell that there was something different about her and knew that she would become great friends with this girl. Something just told her that she could trust this girl. Kagome on the other had was just glad that her hanyou form was hidden and that all they would know about her would be that she was just a mix breed of a miko and witch. After a while of looking her over Sango turned around and began to walk as she asked, "So what's your name Miss. Higurashi?"

"Oh, my name is Kagome, and your Sango right?" she replied. _'I know her from somewhere…I just know it.' _

"Yes, um…the locker room is this way and your locker is next to mine…so did you move or did you transfer?" Sango asked as she held the door opened for her.

"Neither…I was kicked out of my old school." Kagome answered. _'So she already noticed…well at least she and I can train with one another.' _She thought.

"Really…for what?" Sango asked as she opened her locker while handing Kagome the keys to her locker.

"For starting a fire…the only thing that pissed me off was that they accused me of using a lighter on campus." Kagome answered as she took her keys while keeping her eyes on Sango. As she kept her eyes locked with Sango one word came to her. _'Hiraikotsu?'_

"So nice to meet a fellow witch but you are also part miko right? Sorry but I guess it was just obvious to me that you were a mix breed of miko and witches." Sango asked as she changed.

"Yeah…but I'm also a hanyou…I just don't like being in my true form. I'm an inu-hanyou/miko/witch…weird I know." Kagome answered in a soft whisper while hoping that she would be accepted by this witch that was clearly a girl she could be friends with.

"Wow, I guess my other friend will be surprised once he find out that he's not the only one. Well at least a hanyou with witch like abilities." Sango said as she finished tying her shoe lace.

"I guess…if you want you can relax. I already know where all of my classes are going to be. I found a map of the school and its lay out on line so I pretty much now this place." Kagome said in a much stronger voice now that she had just been accepted.

"Hey, I'm not cold hearted plus you seem like a bad ass friend." Sango happily.

"I have art after this class and English then Science after lunch." Kagome answered.

"That's great! You'll have art and science with Inuyasha and third block you'll be with all of us." Sango said happily. _'Kagome…I know that we're going to be great friends.' _

"With all of who?" Kagome asked. _'Inuyasha…why…what's going on?' _

It was then that Sango spent the rest of their first block explaining her two friends that Kagome was going to meet. Kagome would make some comments and would laugh at the stories Sango had to say about her friends. _'I think there are going to be really good friends of mine...they names just sound so familiar.'_ Kagome thought as she and Sango continued to have fun. Just as they began to talk, the two of them froze when they heard a voice say, _'Two of five have now met…once all five are connected all memories shall be returned.' _

After a while of just staring at one another, the two shrugged off the voice as if it were nothing and began to talk again. Once the bell rang, Sango walked Kagome to her art class and left. Kagome walked in and was stared at by all of her new class mates that were currently working on their paintings and their drawings. After looking around Kagome found an empty table in the back of the room and took a seat there.

"Ok class, finish up your paintings and turn them in." The teacher intersected as she walked over to Kagome.

"Um…what am I going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Well since you chose this table your being paired off with Inuyasha for the rest of the semester, he's not here today so you can draw whatever you want and turn it in. That way I know where you are in this class." The teacher explained.

"Um ok." Kagome said. '_Inuyasha…he is one of Sango's friends.' _She thought.

As soon as the teacher left Kagome alone, she looked in the desk and found brand new art supplies. After looking over all of her supplies she chose to use color pencils for her first assignment in her art class. As she began to draw, Kagome was confused when she found herself drawing a mountain with a sunset. However the main attraction of the drawing was a dark pink jewel that covered most of the page. _'Shikon no tama…what is this jewel of four souls?' _Kagome thought as she started at her drawing for a small while.

After a while of drawing, Kagome was approached by a tall guy with light brown eyes and a demon like figure. Once he was close enough to her she realized that he was a wolf demon. Not wanting to get in a fight on her first day, Kagome began to draw on a different page of her drawing pad while paying no attention to him as he got closer to her. _'Wolf demon…Koga…' _Kagome suddenly thought as she paused in her drawing.

"Hey there beautiful, how about we catch a movie on Friday. I promise that it'll be a night that you will never forget." The wolf demon said.

"How about you leave me the hell alone wolf boy, I'm not interested." Kagome spoke weakly as she kept her attention on her drawing.

"Come on doll…I assure you we will be having loads of fun." He offered again in a husky voice.

"I said no, now leave me the fuck alone flea bag." Kagome growled as she placed a barrier around herself. After all the only ones that would be able to see her barrier were people with the knowledge of underworld.

"Fine…I'll leave you for now…but I'll get what I want, I always do." He growled back and walked away.

Kagome spent the rest of the time fixing and adding color to her new drawing. _'This all seems like a dream that I can't remember…I...I have no idea what to do.' _She knew that if she ran into him again that she would be in trouble. _'I won't be able to get away from him without fight.'_ She thought. At the end of the class, Kagome tore out her drawing before she closed the spiral of drawing paper in order to turn the drawing that she had finished so that she could finish her second drawing tomorrow. After words Kagome then walked to the cafeteria and got her food. After she had gotten her food she had found Sango sitting with a monk that had a small pony tail and purple eyes. _'I wonder if I should sit with them?'_ she thought as she slowly walked over to where Sango was.

"Hey Kagome, take a seat." Sango said as she noticed that Kagome was walking so slowly over to her.

"Hey Sango, who's the monk?" Kagome asked as she sat down and took out a piece of fruit as her lunch. '_Glad she doesn't mind me eating with her and her boyfriend.'_ She thought.

"Who me?" the guys asked.

"This is Miroku, he's a lecher so be careful…Miroku this is Kagome, she's new here." Sango introduced.

"Hey, if you need anything just ask…I'll be happy to help in any way I can." Miroku stated, _'And I mean in any way.'_ He thought perverted.

"God Sango he is a lecher." Kagome said as she briefly got the chance to read his mind. _'The curse monk…wait where did that come from?' _

"What did I do?" Miroku asked innocently. _'Kagome…I know that name…but from where?' _

"It's not what you said, it's what you thought." Kagome answered as she bit into her fruit.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader…what am I thinking now?" Miroku asked as he couldn't help but challenge the girl that he had just met.

"I comes and goes…I've never could control it and quite frankly I don't want this gift. I'm planning on removing it. Kagome answered as she turned to face Sango to ask, "Sango is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now but he still hasn't gotten the clue…so what are you doing after school?" Sango answered as she tried to hide her blush.

"I have to go home and start dinner. My parents usually get out of work late." Kagome answered.

But before Sango reply to Kagome's answer they heard a familiar voice said, "Does that mean I'm invited?"

Kagome and Sango quickly turned around to find Koga just eyeing Kagome with nothing but lust in his eyes. While Sango tried to figure out what he wanted with Kagome and how she had managed to meet him she heard Kagome's cold voice say, "Not you again…just leave me the hell alone!"

"Take a hike Koga; she doesn't want you near her." Sango hissed as she created an energy ball. _'So I was right…she doesn't like him...this seems familiar.'_ She thought.

"Back off bitch, I was only talking to my woman." Koga growled as he tried to get closer to Kagome while keeping his lust filled eyes on her.

"I'm not yours nor will I ever be your anything you ass." Kagome growled as she threw Koga with a blast of miko power once she noticed that he had gotten to closer to her. _'Only he's changed..Koga…what has happened to you?'_

'_The world and hearts have been changed again…you must find the one that he was meant to take.' _Kagome heard the same voice from the morning say. 

"Let me take care of the rest." Miroku said a he placed a barrier around all of them. _'I know I just met her but if she is a friend of Sango's than I will protect her as well…that and there is something about her that makes me want to protect her.'_ He thought as he made sure that Koga would not be able to get through the barrier.

"Thanks Miroku, hey Kagome how did you bump into that jackass?" Sango asked once she noticed that Koga had already left them knowing that he was not going to get a chance to get to Kagome.

"That jack ass is in my art class." Kagome answered with a tried voice. It was obvious that she didn't want to run into Koga anytime soon.

"Ouch…so how was art?" Miroku stated.

"Ok, I like that class. Hopefully I'll get to show you guys what I drew today." Kagome answered.

"Well that's good to know…and as for class we're going to be late. So lets get going." Sango replied.

"Does she have next block with us?" Miroku asked as he began to get up.

"Yeah, I do." Kagome answered as she began to follow Sango.

Once they reached their class Kagome was informed of what was going on in the class. They were currently working on a group project and because Kagome was new she was allowed to choose which group she wanted to join for the project. After telling her teacher that she was going to be working Sango and Miroku's group she took a seat next to Sango and got to work. After a while of working on their project, Kagome placed a barrier up because of the bad feeling she had began to feel when they were half way through the project. _'I wonder…is there a dark miko in here?'_ she thought as she began to tense up.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he noticed her nerves and that barrier she had put up around them.

"I just got this chill down my back…is there a dark miko in here?" Kagome answered as she turned to face Miroku.

"Oh, it's just Kikiyo, but don't worry just don't piss her off." Sango answered.

"How strong is she?" Kagome asked as she lowered her barrier. _'Sister Kikiyo…' _she heard a child's voice say. _'Where did that come from?' _

"Enough, now let's finish this before we get in trouble." Miroku answered tiredly.

"You're just saying that because your mom already got after you for your graders." Sango replied.

"Whatever, let's just finish." Kagome said.

Soon the three of them had finished their planning and did their work. Miroku and Sango soon realized that it was a good thing that Kagome had joined their group because of her great ideas. Her ideas had helped them make things a lot more interesting and had allowed them to finish faster than usual. After they had finished Kagome had left to her last class while Sango and Miroku took off to their class. After walking in Kagome felt a familiar aura in there, "Damn it."

"What's wrong? Do you need anything…my pet."

"Damn it Koga…fuck off." Kagome hissed as she kept a barrier around her as she walked to an empty desk in the back.

Knowing that there would only be trouble if he followed her now, Koga took his seat and waited for their instructor to walk in. After a while of waiting the whole call was relived to be sent to the library since their instructor had not shown up. _'Well…at least I'll have more time to draw and finish some homework.' _Kagome thought as she took a seat awhile from her class mates so that she could be alone.

Soon the bell rang and everyone ran out of the library to go home. After meeting up with Sango and Miroku, Kagome smiled and told them that she'd see them tomorrow before she left home. Once Kagome got home, she went up to her room, closed the door and took out all of her books she had bought on witchcraft. Ever since she was able to pay for some books of her own, Kagome had been paying for them and studying them day and night in hope of finding her biological father. Kagome hated him for not being there when she needed him yet she and this longing, a longing to know her father. She currently held three books open while the others just levitated around her waiting to be looked at.

"Damn it…I've read all these books and more! Why can't I find a spell that will help me look for my father?!" Kagome asked herself out loud. "I've studied black magic and white magic. I've learned curses and hexes yet I still can't find a signal spell that will help me! I've even mastered my miko powers!" she yelled out in frustration.

Just as she was about to start putting all of her books away, a book appeared in front of her wide open. It was a book she hadn't read in a while; the book was one of basic spells and potion making. This book showered her a spell called, "Dragon's Call." Kagome looked at it and deiced to ask Sango about it and put it in her backpack before she put all her books back in her hiding place. After putting everything away, Kagome went down stairs and began to start on dinner knowing that her parents would be home soon. _'I hope mother and father don't mind if its noodles with rice balls again.' _She thought as she began to cook.

Just as Kagome had finished with dinner, she turned to set the table. Just as she heard the door being opened, Kagome heard the same voice from this morning say, _'Three of five are now connected…find the two and you will know what to do.' _But before Kagome could do or say anything, her parents walked in. _'Just what the hell is going on?' _Kagome couldn't help to think as she took her seat while her parents looked at her.

"I see that you didn't get into a fight today…thank you." Her father was heard.

"Now dear, Kagome how was your day." Her mother asked as she took a seat.

"It was fine, I had lots of fun and I made some friends." Kagome answered.

"Well, its good to know that you have friends that will help keep you out of trouble." Her father replied.

"Yeah, it's a good thing dad." Kagome answered as she couldn't help but smile.

After eating with her family, Kagome stood up, took a bath and went to sleep with a smile on her face. Kagome knew that she would be happy with them, yet there was something deep within her that told her that it would not last. As she slowly fell asleep Kagome's last thoughts were, _'I have nothing more to give…Midoriku…please…just let me be.' _ As a part of her soul that remembered everything tried to reach out to the dead miko.

**A/N: Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry; it's not going to end so soon. Please let me know what you think. Remember, flames are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kagome made sure that her book was in her back pack before she left for school. _'I should ask Sango about this whole, connection thing…I know that she heard it to.' _Kagome thought. When Kagome got to school she met up with Sango and Miroku who were alone. _'I wonder where their friends are at.'_ Kagome thought as she walked over to them. They were in the cafeteria and were arguing again. Once she reached the two of them Kagome sat down and handed Sango her book without saying a word.

"What's this?" Sango asked as she accepted the book that was handed to her.

"Looks like a witchcraft book…what kind of witchcraft is it?" Miroku added.

"Sango I need your help…I want to find my biological father but I'm not sure how. Would I be able to use this spell?" Kagome explained her answer.

"Wait…your adopted?" Miroku asked. _'I was sure that she had her own family.' _

"Yeah, my parents are regular humans and know nothing of the magical world." Kagome explained as Sango finished going over the spell book that Kagome had handed her.

"Well I can help you find him but you can't use this spell. It's only for the royal blood line to use. They're the only ones who can pull it off." Sango explained as she handed her the book back. _'Why doesn't she know that much of the underworld? Or of the royals?' _

"K…thanks…let's get going. Don't we have to change for first block." Kagome said as she put her book away. _'I'll ask her about the voice later.'_

"Yeah but I'll catch up I have to talk to Miroku." Sango replied.

"Ok…later can you explain as to what you meant by royal blood line." Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a bit." Sango answered.

"Thanks, later Miroku!" Kagome yelled out as she ran to her locker to change.

Once Kagome was out of sight Miroku and Sango went outside and walked over to a huge tree. After a while of silence Miroku said, "I think we should show her the underworld."

"I think so too but where would she sleep? Wouldn't she get lost because of her lack of knowledge of the underworld? You know that Sesshomaru's and Rin's ball is this weekend, we have to protect Rin it's our duty." Sango replied.

"Well we could talk to Sesshomaru during lunch. We'll call him and ask if Inuyasha is still going alone." Miroku added as he began to work on a plan to get his best friend to start dating again.

"Why would we do that?" Sango asked.

"Because if he is still going alone then Kagome could go with him so that the slut of Kikiyo won't get near him at the ball." Miroku explained.

"Ok but what about her dad? I said I would help her…I want to help her find her dad. She needs to find him. She needs to know what clan she is from." Sango relied.

"Sesshomaru will probably know what to do; he can help us find her father once he's met Kagome." Miroku added.

"Ok, well at least Rin and Inuyasha are coming back by second block." Sango said to relief.

"Did you tell Rin about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she knows that Kagome has art with her and Inuyasha…I'll see you at lunch." Sango answered before she kissed Miroku on the side of his face before leaving to her first block.

Both Sango and Miroku ended arriving late to their first block and were given a warning for their tardiness. Sango arrived just as Kagome finished her final lap of the class. _'I guess she can use her demon strength while keeping the seals in place_._' _Sango thought. After words Kagome got changed and asked the coach if she could go to second block early. As Sango watched Kagome leave she heard her voice say, _'I have to talk to you about something else later…let me know if your free later.' _

But just as Kagome reached the side of the cafeteria she was pinned to the wall as she felt claws dig into her arms. _'Damn it.'_ She thought as she tried to break free. She could feel her miko energy coming to the surface but she didn't want to use it unless she had to. Kagome turned to see Koga wearing an amulet that kept him safe from miko powers. After pushing her miko powers back, Kagome heard Koga say, "You will be mine…and you WILL do what you're told."

"Let me go!" Kagome growled as she took removed the spells so that she was in her true form.

"So you are a hanyou…well that doesn't matter…I told you…I always get what I want." Koga said as he began kissing her neck.

"Get off!" Kagome yelled as she kicked him off of her so that she could get away from him. Once she was free, Kagome moved so that he wouldn't be able to pin her again.

"Bitch." Koga growled as he quickly cut her arms deeply so that he would slow her down.

Kagome quickly blinked behind Koga and began to run away so that she could heal her wounds. She didn't want to fight, not after she had told her parents that she would not fight. After spotting a big enough tree, Kagome blinked up the huge tree near the cafeteria and placed a barrier so that 

he couldn't find her. Once she was sure that he would not be able to find her Kagome looked down at her arm to see the damage he had done. Just as she began to clean the blood off of her arm so that she could see how deep the cuts were, Kagome heard a voice ask, "Are you ok?"

Kagome looked up to a higher branch and saw a silver haired hanyou with golden amber eyes staring at her. The moment Kagome had looked into his eyes she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She could feel her soul calling out to him just as she felt his calling out to her. Kagome then looked back down at her arm and applied pressure while asking, "Who are you?" as she tried to keep calm and pull her soul so that he would stop calling out to his.

"I'm Inuyasha, here let me help." He said as he jumped down to the brand she had been sitting at and placed his hand over her wound.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she looked down at his hands as she heard him chanting a spell. _'A healing spell? Inuyasha….'_ she thought.

"There…your wound is healed…see you around." Was the last thing he said before taking off.

Kagome quickly blinked down and ran to her art class. Even though she had just been attacked and helped all at the same time, Kagome was the first one there so she to work on the drawing she had left unfinished. As she got more into the drawing, Kagome found that she had just drawn a castle with western style markings. Not only was it really big and beautiful, but it also looked like it was from the warning states era. Once everyone began to show up Kagome finished her drawing and put everything away. It wasn't until she had placed her head down for a rest that she heard the voice from yesterday say, _'The third has been found and soon you will now…the truth and you're past…the connection you share.' _

"Ok class, today we're working in groups. You and the person next to you decided on who will be drawn. The other person will be the one drawing. Begin." The teacher said as she walked in and sat down.

Kagome turned to see the same silver haired hanyou that healed her before she had gotten to class. _'He's Inuyasha…he's my partner for the rest of the year…he's hot.'_ Kagome thought as she began to reach into her desk to get her drawing spiral for the class. She was happy yet confused from the way she felt. For some reason she felt as if she loved him just as much as she would love her future mate. But before Kagome could even get a chance to finish her thoughts she was brought out of them when she heard him asked, "Hey, how's your arm?"

"Fine…thanks for the help. I'm Kagome." She answered.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Get to work!" the teacher called.

"Oh…do you want to draw or should I?" Kagome asked.

"You, if you want to." He answered. _'Who is this girl? Why does she make my blood boil.'_ He thought. It was then that he heard what the same voice that she had been hearing, _'Your demon and soul know who she is…your love is eternal…would you forsaken her?' _

"Um…I'm not in the mood to draw right now…can you draw?" Kagome replied.

"Sure…just stand up." Inuyasha said as he got what he needed.

The whole block Kagome stayed still and continued to think about Inuyasha while she was drawn. As she waited for him to finish Kagome couldn't help to think, _'How can he draw without looking down to see how the drawing is coming out?'_ As he continued to draw Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. With ten minutes left in the class, Inuyasha placed his pencil down and said, "Done…what do you think?" as he showed her the drawing.

"Uh…I like it but what's with me in the school uniform and holding a bow in the middle of the warning states era?" Kagome answered as she stared at the drawing.

"You don't like it?" Inuyasha replied disappointedly.

"It reminds me of a dream…anyway just turn it in." Kagome stated as she began to gather her stuff. As she began to pick up her things, Kagome heard herself, in a mover cheerful tone, say, _'Kia, what are you doing here?' _

"So what are you doing for lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back to his desk and grabbed his stuff.

"Um…I don't know…why?" Kagome answered. _'God…I just want to stay with you.'_ She thought as she tried to keep her demon blood from jumping him.

"If you don't have anything to do you want to hang with me and some of my friends?" He offered as he picked up his back pack.

But before Kagome could even answer a small girl walked over to Inuyasha and just stared at her. Before Kagome could ask who the girl was she heard the girl say, "Come on…we're going to be late."

"I know…just hold on…so you want to come with?" Inuyasha replied as he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Thanks but I don't want to get in between you two. Besides a friend of mine is waiting for me." Kagome answered sadly.

"Your Kagome right?" the young girl asked as she began to stare at Kagome.

"Yeah, how'd you know and who are you?" Kagome replied as she began to get on her guard.

"I'm Rin, Sango told me about you. So you can come with us and for the recorded, the aura you picked up on me is his brothers." The girl explained as she began to walk away.

Kagome blushed as the shock and embarrassment wore off; she should have known and she should have been able to tell the difference. Not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself, Kagome followed the two of them to the cafeteria. As they walked down the hall Kagome saw Koga staring at her with the same lust filled eyes from before and quickly took hold of Inuyasha's hand. But what surprised Kagome was that Inuyasha held her hand tightly to reassure her that everything would be ok. Once they arrived Kagome saw Sango and Miroku staring and as they reached the table Sango asked, "Are you two going out?"

Kagome looked down and took her hand back before saying, "No, it was just to trick Koga." _'But I feel like if we should be going out.' _She thought.

"Any way, Sango what did Sesshomaru say?" Rin asked in an excited voice as she sat down.

"What did Sesshomaru say about what?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome and Rin.

"He said it was ok but Kagome has to meet him on Thursday night. And she has to get permission to sleep at my house till Sunday." Sango answered as she ignored Inuyasha's question.

"That's great!" Rin yelled.

"Who are they talking about Miroku?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but feel out of the loop.

"They're talking about you." He answered.

"What about me?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Kagome…would you like to spend the weekend with us in the underworld?" Rin asked happily already knowing that Kagome would say yes.

"What?! That would be great! But Sango you would have to meet my parents before I can even ask." Kagome said.

"That's ok…how about I go over tonight." Sango replied.

"That sounds great, oh Inuyasha, she'll be coming with you." Rin stated.

"Whatever." Inuyasha spat out._ 'Why…why do I feel this way…what's going on?' _

"With him for what?" Kagome asked.

"We'll explain later." Rin answered.

"Oh…uh Sango where do we meet after school?" Kagome asked as her ears dropped.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's ears fell as if she was sad. He was the only one that could see them since Kagome didn't mind but he was also the only one that could see her in pure form because of her pure demon blood wanting him to claim her. But then everyone heard the bell and went to class. Rin and Inuyasha were surprised to find everything ready and planned out for their projects. Just a few minutes after the tardy bell rang a student walked in saying, "No teacher! Study hall!"

"Well we planned it out for nothing." Sango spat out as she gathered her things.

"Yup, now what?" Miroku asked.

"Apparently we go to study hall." Kagome relied as she closed her spiral and began to walk off.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Rin yelled out.

"Yeah, what's your rush?" Sango asked.

"I just want to draw so, I'll see you guys after school…I don't think I'm going to be talking much." Kagome explained as calmly as she could as she stopped and waited for her friends.

"You ok?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, just tried and thinking." Kagome answered. "Oh, Sango can I talk to you later?"

"Sure…what about?" Sango asked.

"About what?" Rin asked.

"Um…how to find my real father and how long it's going to take me to find him." Kagome said sadly, _'Although that's not the only thing I'm thinking of. I have to find out if she heard that voice to.' _

"Oh sorry Kagome…how about we plan out our day. I mean I'll only be able to spend it with you on Friday night." Rin explained.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain later." Rin answered as they walked into study hall.

After study hall Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their next class, which happened to be science; another class in which Kagome would be paired off with Inuyasha. Inuyasha never had a partner so Kagome was assigned as his science partner for the rest of the year. _'It's like if I'm drawn to him…like if I'm meant to be with him.'_ She thought. While the teacher explained Kagome and 

Inuyasha passed notes to each other the whole time. As she talked with Inuyasha she couldn't believe how much she had in common with him.

Just as Kagome had written a response, she began to feel light headed, she felt as if something was trying to resurface and would not let her be awake for it. Just as she was about to hand the note back to Inuyasha, Kagome fell forward and passed out. Just as she as about completely pass out, Kagome heard Inuyasha yell out, "Kagome!"

Before she could fall off of her chair, Inuyasha quickly caught her and asked if he could take her to the nurses office. Once he had permission to do so, Inuyasha quickly took her and waited for her to wake up. _'What the hell is going not?' _Inuyasha thought as he sat by the bed where Kagome lay.

**Kagome's Dream: **

**She could see herself being attacked, being hurt and abused. Just as she thought that she was in some short of night mare, Kagome was surprised when she saw two neko hanyou's come to help her. **_**'Who are they? I don't even know them…where am I?' **_**Kagome thought as she watched her stepfather from a different life attack her. Just as she saw herself kill the man, Kagome heard a voice say, **_**'This was your life, the life of before, finish your past…give more then what you were asked for.' **_**before she quickly sat up. **

Inuyasha had just heard the bell ring when he was surprised by Kagome. She had not only sat up but he had seen her, for a split second, in the form of a neko hanyou. Thinking that it was just him, Inuyasha started at her before he said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, where am I?" Kagome answered as she began to get out of bed.

"You're in the nurses office." Inuyasha replied as she

"Oh, sorry about that…uh…let's get going, I'm sure that the others are waiting for us." Kagome replied as she slowly began to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine…not let's get going…I don't want to keep them waiting." Kagome answered.

After the two of them had went to get their stuff from the science class, the two made their way to meet with their friends. As they walked along side one another in deep conversation, the two failed to notice the dark miko starting at them with hate in her eyes. _'I may love him as well but you two are the key to end all of this…I am her servant for the depth that I have, but once I have done what was asked of me, you will set me free.' _She thought as she kept her eyes on the two.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like the story so far, please let me know what you think about it. Flames are welcomed, so please review. **

**Darkiceone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as they had walked out of the school building, Kagome saw Sango walking on her own. After telling Inuyasha that she needed to talk to Sango, Kagome ran to catch up to Inuyasha and waited for him to fall behind so that he wouldn't be able to hear them. Just as they were left alone, Sango turned to Kagome and was about to ask her something when Kagome said, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure…what is it?" Sango replied.

"Yesterday…did you hear any voices what so every?" Kagome asked.

As soon as that was asked, Sango froze and stared at Kagome. _'How did she know…wait…does that mean she heard it to?_' Sango thought as she took in a deep breath before she answered, "Yeah, did you hear it to?"

"Yeah, when did you start hearing it?" Kagome answered.

"A little after we met…you?" Sango replied.

"Same here….what could it mean?" Kagome stated.

"I have no idea but we need to keep this to ourselves. Hearing voices is not a good sing in any realm." Sango replied.

"Yeah, but we have to talk about it later." Kagome whispered as she turned around to come face to face with Rin. Rin smiled at her and then turned to Sango only to notice that she looked as if they were having a serious conversation. Rin stared at the two before she asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, where the guys?" Sango answered.

"Right here." Miroku was heard.

"So are we going to your house first Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, otherwise my parents will freak. Rin are you coming along?" Kagome answered as she turned to face her.

"Umm…sure as long as Sango and Miroku are with me I'll be just fine." Rin answered.

"That's great! My parents can meet the three of you now and they can meet Inuyasha later." Kagome said happily all the while not bothering to wonder why Sango and Miroku had to go with her.

"But what about Sesshomaru? Won't he get mad?" Sango asked as she began to tense up.

"Well let me call him…Inuyasha! Can I use your cell phone?" Rin asked as she turned to face the guys. They had just been standing there looking at them as they talked about this whole thing.

Inuyasha handed his phone over to Rin and waited to see what it was he had to do. Miroku stood next to Sango and Rin while Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and Rin. As they all stood together they all froze when they heard a voice say, _'Four of five have been connected, soon the truth and the lives will be known…then the fight will start at last.' _Not wanting to make a big deal about this, everyone expect Sango and Kagome all acted as if nothing happen. As Inuyasha watched Rin waiting for Sesshomaru to pick up, Inuyasha asked, "What for?"

"I want to go with Kagome." Rin answered as she continued to wait for her mate to answer his phone. _'OK…was I the only one that heard that voice? I need to get more sleep.' _

"Ok but you better not get me in any trouble." Inuyasha growled. _'Sesshomaru of the western lands…Tetsusiga.' _

"Chill out Inu." Miroku was heard. _'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha….my cousins?' _

"Thanks…hello…Sesshomaru…I know…but I just wanted to know if I can go with Sango to meet Kagome's parents…I know…don't you dare start…can I go or not?" Rin asked.

Knowing that she had no right to listen to what Rin had to tell her mate, Kagome quickly changed back to her miko/witch form. She had been in her hanyou form for a while and only those she trusted would be able to see that she was in her true form. Anyone else would just think that she was just a regular miko/witch. _'Those two…I know that they're really happy.'_ Kagome thought.After a few minutes Rin hung up with Sesshomaru and handed the phone to Inuyasha while saying, "Sesshomaru said that you had to meet them too and that he wants to meet her in the end of the week."

"I guess then my parents are going to be meeting all of you today. But what I don't get is…why does Miroku and Inuyasha have to come with us if its Sango's house I'm going to be staying at and it's only Rin that I wanted to take me." Kagome asked.

"Because…uh…where ever Sango goes I go." Miroku answered as he quickly covered up his true reason for going with them.

"I guess that makes sense…seeing as how you two are going out." Kagome mumbled.

"Whatever…I'm taking my bike." Inuyasha stated.

"One of these days you're going to crash." Rin replied.

"Kagome, why don't you go with Inuyasha? Miroku has a habit of putting the radio on to loud and it will hurt you." Sango suggested.

"Only if Inuyasha doesn't mind the company." Kagome answered. _'I don't think they've noticed that I'm not in my hanyou form anymore. But then again…I really don't mind…seeing as how they are trying to get us together.' _She thought.

"Come on…it's over here." Inuyasha whispered as he began to walk off.

'_Why did he whisper? How was I able to hear him?'_ Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha over to his Yamaha bike.

Once Inuyasha was in front of Miroku's car he took of knowing that Miroku would follow him to Kagome's house. Miroku followed behind Inuyasha as best as he could; knowing that if he lost him that he would have to stop and call Kagome for directions. Once they arrived Kagome blinked into the car and got out of the car while her parents just started at Inuyasha weirdly. She had made sure that the helmet she had once wore to ride the bike stayed in the car so that her parents wouldn't notice that she was wearing it at all. She knew if her parents would have seen her getting off of the bike that they would not let her talk or even see Inuyasha again.

"Kagome, dear, who are these people?" A girl's voice asked.

"Mother, father…these are my friends…that's Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Inuyasha." Kagome answered as she walked over to them while pointing at each one of her friends. Once she had finished pointing them out she hugged both her parents before she turned to face her friends.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad that you made some friends instead of starting fights…I'll go make some tea." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom but Sango is the only one that is going to stay. Rin has to go home." Kagome answered.

"Oh, yeah, Kagome and I have a project and we need to study for a while. If it's alright that I stay." Sango added.

"Well, what time should I pick you up Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Um…I'll go ahead and give her a ride home." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, I'll get home just fine." Sango replied.

"Alright…well…we'll see you guys." Rin began only to stop mid sentence when she heard the same voice that Kagome and Sango had heard say, _'Still with them…you three must talk.' _

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…I'll be staying after all. You guys can come pick us up in two hours." Rin stated as she, Sango and Kagome all ran inside.

"It was nice meeting you." Miroku said as he turned to leave.

"Um…is it alright if I leave my bike here until we get back?" Inuyasha asked. _'What the hell…are they hearing that voice to?' _

Once inside, Kagome led them to her room and closed the door. Once she was sure that her parents were not going to come in and see what they were up to, Kagome turned around to find a very confused Rin and a deep in thought Sango. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome summon her books and the drawing she had made before she said, "I think this has something to do with that drawing."

"What is that? It looks like a jewel." Rin asked.

"The shikon no tama." Sango whispered.

"Ok what the hell is going on? Why am I starting to hear voices?" Rin asked.

"I think that we're all connected by this force but…but we have to find one other person before we can remember what we're supposed to remember." Kagome explained.

"Rin…have any sudden words come to mind out of the blue?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, one name…Dai…why?" Rin answered.

"Dai...Roku…" Kagome whispered as a flash for two neko hanyou's appeared in front of her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Do you know these people?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I think I do know them but…it's more than that." Kagome answered.

"So what now?" Rin asked.

"Ok…how about we wait until we find the fifth person and then I'll go ahead and use a remembering spell to see what the hell is going on. But we can't tell the guys." Kagome suggested.

"We have to tell the guys…they're apart of this. They are the part of the 'five' this damn voice is tell us about." Sango replied.

"Fine, we'll talk about this with them in the weekend with or without me." Rin stated.

"Ok, but what if they don't want to go through with this…I'll be tricky for me to do the remembering spell if they don't want to remember anything." Kagome replied.

"Well then we'll have to make them won't we?" Sango stated.

"But are we going to do if Rin is not there…it will be weird and traceable back to me if she passes out while she is with her mate." Kagome added.

"With or without me you are to do the spell. As for my mate I will let him know about what is going one before you do the spell." Rin answered.

"Alright." Kagome agreed.

"Ok…so now what?" Sango asked.

"Now…you guys can help me find a spell to find my biological father." Kagome answered as she summoned all of her books and surrounded them with it.

"Uh…I'm not a witch…I just have the gift of sight." Rin whispered.

"Rin is not like us…she has no way of protecting herself that's way she is always being looked after." Sango added.

"Ok…" Kagome said as she put all of her books away since she didn't want to make Rin feel bad or anything. "Then how about we go out to get some ice cream? The guys are still by the house."

"Ok." Sango agreed.

"I'm in." Rin said.

Sango, Rin, and Kagome all walked down stairs to find Kagome's parents fixing dinner. Kagome told her parents that they had called the guys back to go and get something to eat and maybe some dessert. After saying good bye to her parents, the three of them walked out to find Miroku leaning on the car and Inuyasha getting on his bike. Just as Kagome was about to approach Inuyasha, she heard her father yell out, "Take the car not the motorcycle!"

"I won't ride the bike. Bye!" Kagome called back as she jumped into the car with Sango and Rin.

"Damn…you were so close too." Sango said with a grin on her face as she sat in the back with Kagome.

"I know…maybe you should have used a spell." Rin added.

"I will never use a spell on my parents." Kagome whispered as she climbed into the car.

Once they had left Kagome's house, she waited until they were five blocked away before she reached for her helmet. She had no idea why she had done since she saw no sign of Miroku pulling over so that she could ride with Inuyasha. Once it was in her had, Kagome looked around her only to realize that she was front of Inuyasha's bike which was parked in front of her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Calm down Sango…Inuyasha probably summoned her now that we're not close to her house. Or have you forgotten that he can summon any inu-demon or hanyou since he is the second head of the clan." Rin stated.

"So should I stop or keep heading home?" Miroku asked.

"Just go home, the two of them could use some time alone." Sango answered an evil grin.

"I agree…I'll just tell Sesshomaru that I sent Inuyasha to go run some earns for me." Rin added.

"Alright…but you know that Inuyasha won't be happy about this." Miroku said as he made a left turn to take Rin back home. After all, he had no intention in angering his girlfriend or the head of the family that had taken him in.

Meanwhile Kagome appeared with the helmet in hand only to find herself standing in front of Inuyasha's bike. _'How did I know that he was going to do that? Why…where am I?'_ she thought as she looked around only to find Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome took a step back as she placed a barrier around herself before asking, "How did you do that?"

"There's something you should know…my brother is the lord of the dog demon clan which makes me prince. I didn't want you to think anything about me until you knew this." Inuyasha explained. _'I don't want her to run away or take advantage of me when she finds out…just like all the others…just like Kikiyo.'_ He thought.

"Well then let's go…I'm sure that the others are waiting for us at pizza hut." Kagome said as she got on the bike with her helmet in hand.

Once the shock wore off, Inuyasha made sure that Kagome put the helmet back on before he got on his bike. Once he was sure that she was holding on to him, Inuyasha sped up and drove to pizza hut where they would eat with the others. Just as Inuyasha finished parking his bike, he pulled out his cell phone and answered his phone, "We're here…where are you guys?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha argued with Miroku on the phone. She could hear what he was telling Inuyasha and knew that this was probably all Sango's and Rin's idea. After taking a calming breath, Kagome took Inuyasha's phone and hung up on Miroku before she said, "That just means more fun for us. Come on…I'm hungry."

"Feh, we'll just get back at them later." Inuyasha said.

"You know you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." Kagome whispered.

'_Shit'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked behind her as they entered the restaurant. Once they were inside, Kagome ordered their food while Inuyasha just kept quiet. Soon the two began to talk more and more until they were actually having a good time. Just as she was about to say something, Inuyasha held up his hand and answered his phone with a 'what?'

"Great…yeah I know…just tell him…bastard…fine I'll be there after I drop her off…by." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry about it…I have to get going anyway." Kagome replied as she began to stand up.

"Yeah, but there is no way to show your parents that you didn't get on the bike with me." Inuyasha replied as he stood up. "You're going to get into trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said. _'After all, mother and father should be asleep by now…they trust me so they don't wait up for me.' _

After getting home, Kagome locked up the house and went to bed. As she slowly drifted to sleep she could hear voices; familiar voices that were trying to warn her. Just as she finally managed to fall asleep, Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself in a castle. She had no idea what was going on but she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Rin all fighting against countless demons. Kagome quickly ran up to them and asked, "What's going on? Where are we? Guys!"

'_They cannot hear you…you are the only one that is out of place, they are but a memory.' _

"Who are you? Why are you showing me this!" Kagome yelled out as she watched Inuyasha get hurt.

'_Find the fifth and look in your heart. Only when you are ready will I show you the truth.' _

Kagome sat up in bed and looked around only to find herself in the darkness of her room. After going down stairs to get a glass of water, Kagome pulled out some of her paints and began to paint the castle she had seen. It was as if she had been there before. _'Sango…Rin...what the hell is going on.' _Kagome thought as she continued to draw the castle.

After finishing her drawing within an hour, Kagome gathered her book and began to look for anything about the shikon no tama only to find that there was no such jewel in existents. _'What the hell is going on?' _Kagome thought as she slowly began to fall asleep. After realizing that she was drained, Kagome placed all her books away and went to sleep at three in the morning knowing that she was going to regret it the next day.

**A/N: Well, I hope to know what you all think about this. Please let me know what you think. And remember flames are welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as she had thought, it had been a bad idea to stay up. Kagome now found herself running late to school and two very angry parents for her making them late to work. Just as she entered the school, Kagome run toward her first class knowing that she would have to run extra laps for being late. Just as she finished changing, Sango ran in while saying, "Did you have a weird dream last night?"

"Why?" Kagome asked as she continued to change into her gym clothing.

"Just, did you have a weird dream last night?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah but we'll talk later once we're done with our laps." Kagome answered as she ran out and toward the track. Just as she thought she was going to get extra laps, Kagome heard the couch yell out, "Sango! You are going to run five extra laps for being late to my class!"

'_Thank god it wasn't me.' _Kagome thought as she began to run.

By the end of the class, Kagome had finished around ten minutes before Sango, once the two of them were changed into their regular clothing; Kagome walked Sango to her class before walking to her own. Just as Kagome had walked in, she felt someone grab her hand and slam her against the wall. As she tried to get free she heard Koga's voice say, "Miss me?"

"Not really now let go of me." Kagome hissed as she used her miko energy to burn him.

"Bitch" Koga growled as quickly let go and took his seat as the other students began to walk in.

Knowing that she would be fine now, Kagome pulled out her drawing and waited for Inuyasha to walk in. No later than thinking that, Kagome saw Inuyasha walk in with a frown on his face. Just as Kagome was about to ask him, he pulled out a drawing, similar to her own and asked, "Do you know where this place is?"

"No, but I think the two of us have the same problem." Kagome answered as she showed him her drawing.

"Damn, well I guess we'll ask Sango and Miroku at lunch." Inuyasha stated as he put his drawing away.

"Wait, Miroku has been having the same weird dreams as us? I thought it was just you, Sango and me." Kagome replied.

"Nope, we need to talk to Miroku too…he is also having the strange dreams." Inuyasha growled.

Before she could say anything, the teacher walked and everyone was given their assignment. Kagome was told to draw any short of tree so long as it was one that would show something 

about her. Without a second thought she began to draw the gob tree from the shrine she lived at with her mother. She did have some memories of her mother but she had blocked them all out after a while of trying to summon her ghost. After all, what was the point in having power if you couldn't make yourself happy? By the time the class was over, Kagome had turned in her drawing and waited for Inuyasha before the two went to go meet with the others. Just as they sat down, Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and said, "We saw the same thing you guys did."

"Including me." Rin whispered.

"Yeah, that was some fucked up castle." Miroku added.

"Who the hell is fucking with us? I'm going to talk with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"No!" Rin cried. "Then he is not going to let me come to school and you know it."

"I think I know who it is…but I can't remember a name." Kagome stated as she looked away.

"Well what should we do until you do remember?" Miroku asked.

"We'll just have to try and find out where exactly that place is." Inuyasha answered.

'_I know we won't find it…it probably doesn't exist just like the shikon no tama doesn't exist.' _Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. She knew that the voice they had all been hearing had the answers she wanted and knew that she would have to listen very carefully in order to figure out just what was going on. Just as she was about to connect to something, Kagome was brought out of thought when she heard Rin say, "Maybe Kagome should meet Sesshomaru today."

"I don't know…I mean he is going to be busy all day today." Inuyasha stated.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"I think that's a good idea…if he does find out about this Kagome won't be arrested." Sango added.

"Well there is that." Miroku replied.

"Fine, we'll go after school." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you have to call your parents?" Rin asked.

"No, I left a note telling them that I was going to be home late." Kagome replied. "I kind of figured out that this was something that would be easily done with."

"Alright then, we'll all go to my house after school…Inuyasha can you call Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Why can't you call him?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha it's not Rin's fault." Miroku said as he hit him over the head.

"Yeah, you better apologize before we tell Sesshomaru." Sango added.

After taking in a calming breath, Inuyasha stood off and walked off to go and called his brother. He had no idea how he would take it but he had to see if this meeting would trigger anything else. Once he was gone, Kagome and the others continued with their meal. Just as Kagome was about to say something she noticed Kikiyo walked by and in the same direction that Inuyasha had gone in. _'What the hell does she think she is going to do.' _Kagome thought as she began to let out a low growl. Kagome was brought out of her thought when she heard Rin ask, "Are you ok?"

"Did you hear something?" Miroku asked.

"Who are you growling at?" Sango added.

"No one…I'm going to class." Kagome growled before taking her leave. She had no idea why that he made her so angry but she would try to forget about it. _'After all…he is not mine to claim.' _

"Ok…what was that all about?" a very confused Rin asked.

"I believe she was jealous." Miroku pointed out.

"Jealous of what?" Sango asked.

"Kagome saw Kikiyo walking toward Inuyasha…it would seem that she has a thing for him." Miroku explained.

"Now we have to get those two together." Rin said.

"I'm with you on that one…now come on before we're late." Sango replied.

All during science class, Kagome had not once met Inuyasha face to face. She had been able to smell Kikiyo's scent all over him and knew that she had been too close to him. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, Kagome had just placed herself in a barrier until she had calmed somewhat. By the time after school cam around it was as if she had never smelled or seen anything. _'Glad I can control when I turn human and when I don't.' _Kagome thought as she waited for the others to show up.

"You ready to go?" Miroku asked as he came up to Kagome with Inuyasha and Rin at his side.

"Yeah, where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Sango came running up to them before she said, "Sorry…I had…to finish…some…last…minute…work."

"Well now that we're all here…lets go." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright well…I guess we should get going." Kagome said.

"You coming or not wench?" Inuyasha asked as he offered her his spear helmet.

"Just give me a minute you mutt." Kagome shot back as she turned to face Rin.

"Ouch…you pissed her off." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

"She got you good." Miroku added.

"I'll take your things…see you at the house Inu." Rin said as she took Kagome's things.

"Thanks Rin…I'll see you at the house." Kagome told Rin before she turned to leave with Inuyasha.

As soon as she was on the bike, Inuyasha made sure that she was holding on to him before he sped off and out of the student parking lot. Kagome was shocked when they pulled into a huge castle like house. _'I should have known, he did say that he was a prince or something.'_ She thought. Kagome got off the bike only to be taken by the hand and dragged inside. As they walked into the house Kagome couldn't help but tense up. It was as if there was a spell of some short on the house and she had no idea what it was or how she would be able to get rid of it.

'_With this thing about them…I don't think that I'll be able to get my answers.' _Kagome thought as they walked in. What confused her the most was that as they walked in, Inuyasha had made sure that he still had a good hold on her hand so that the guards and maids wouldn't harm her what so ever. After a while of walking, Kagome and Inuyasha finally met up with Sango and Rin. As soon as they had met up with them, Inuyasha had let go of her since there were no guards.

Kagome looked around and asked, "Where's Miroku?"

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked as he also took notice to his best friend's disappearance.

"Miroku is with Sesshomaru in the stud. They said to take her there when you guys got here." Sango answered.

"Wait…Rin what's that on your neck?" Kagome asked as she barely noticed the strange mark on her neck. _'And what's with the clothing they're wearing?' _

"It's my mating mark…please I'll explain later, he's only waiting or five minutes before he leaves. Since this was last minute notice he doesn't have much time." Rin explained.

"Ok….Inuyasha lead the way." Kagome said as she turned to face her inu-hanyou. _'She's mated? Well she did say that when I first met her.' _

"Come on wench...it's this way." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of her again.

"Hey, hold on." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the study room while making sure that she was close behind. _'That bastard better not lay on hand on her.' _Inuyasha thought as he led the way. Once they reached the study, Inuyasha left her alone knowing that if he didn't follow his brother's wishes that he would be in a lot of trouble. Just as Miroku walked out of the study, Kagome walked into the study, while Miroku and Inuyasha walked away to leave them alone. The moment Kagome laid eyes on Sesshomaru she knew that he was indeed leader of the clan but she did not bow. _'His aura says it all.'_ She thought. She just stared at his markings, until she said, "I see you also have a mark from Rin."

"You have no manners what so ever do you?" a cold voice asked.

"Neither do you, if you wish to meet a person it is wise to greet them at the door…Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.

"It was you who asked to see me, not I. Now tell me, why do you wish to be friends with my mate?" the voice asked coldly again.

"Look Sesshomaru, she may be your wife and mate but she is not you property and second of all I don't have to listen to you." Kagome growled as she got up to leave. _'So much for getting my answers…I mean with his attitude and not to mention the spell on this place…I'm not going to get anything.' _

But before she could even reach for the door she was pinned to the wall by her neck. She knew that this was a sign for her to submit but she would never submit. Her mother was the only one she would listen to and she was dead so she would listen to no one. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru just smiling at the sight she was in. Sesshomaru knew that he didn't want to kill the girl but he would not let anyone other than his family to call with such a mocking tone. Just as he was about to speak he stopped when one word came to mind, _'Tenseiga.' _

"What's so funny baka?" Kagome growled as she grew tired of his constant laughing and of his silence.

"You are a member of this clan and you _**shall**_address me as Lord Sesshomaru in a proper tone. I will not set you free until you do so…you bitch." Sesshomaru growled back.

"I may be a member of this clan; however I was never protected or looked after by any of the members so as of now you have no right to tell me to listen to you, Lord Sesshomaru, since you never once looked after me." Kagome growled in anger.

"Do not think for one moment that you were forgotten you foolish pup." Sesshomaru growled. "I know that you were well taken care of and I also know that you have recently moved to this school because of your recent removals from your other schools."

"I don't follow rules and I will not take orders from you, you baka!" Kagome growled as she blasted Sesshomaru with miko power. _'Wait…it felt as if he moves by choice…not by my miko energy.' _

Once she was free from his hold Kagome began to growl at Sesshomaru, as she turned back into her hanyou form. But before Sesshomaru could even get up Kagome placed a purifying barrier around him so that he wouldn't get to her again. After placing her barrier up, Kagome watched in shock as Sesshomaru easily stepped out of her barrier without so much as a scratch on him. Kagome couldn't help but to stare at the demon lord as he kept his cold eyes on her. "How?" Kagome whispered.

"Didn't Rin tell you?" Sesshomaru asked as he pinned her to the wall with his poison whips. "My mother was a hanyou priestess as well but my father was a strong pure breed. Since they conceived me on the night when my mother could conceive a full blood demon pup, I am unaffected by a priestess or priest powers." He growled back at her with amusement.

"You may be strong but you're not strong enough to keep me down." Kagome growled before taking hold of his poison whip.

"What do you think you can do?" Sesshomaru asked as he kept his ground.

Kagome stood quiet and closed her eyes as she ignored his question. _'You will regret doing anything to me.'_ She thought angrily as she began to drain him. Slowly but surely Sesshomaru grew weak as began to drain him of all of his strength. Once he let go of her she threw his energy back at him and just stood there waiting for an attack. Kagome knew that he would attack after what she had just done but she didn't care. She would not let him talk to her in such a way. _'So much for getting my answers…I didn't even hear the stupid voice.' _

"Oh…no wonder you took a liking to my little brother. He also doesn't like to follow rules…well you may leave and my brother will show you out." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

"Giving up?" Kagome asked as she kept her guard up.

"No, you just earned my respect and trust." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to leave only to be stopped by her sudden request.

"Lord Sesshomaru…should you start hearing a woman's voice…please let me know." Kagome requested as she kept her head down in submission. _'It's probably the only way to get any answers from him.' _

After staring at her for a mere two seconds, Sesshomaru gave a short nod and took his leave. He had no idea why she would want to know if he did hear voices or not, but he would respect her request none the less. Once Sesshomaru was out of the room, Inuyasha walked in and found a shock and very surprised Kagome. She was lost in thought when he had pulled her out of it by pulling her out of the study. _'Did this really just happen?' _Kagome thought. As they made their way back to the others Kagome stayed quiet. She even stayed quiet all the way home as Sango and Miroku dropped her off. Noticing her silence, Miroku looked back to face Kagome and asked, "Are you alright? Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

"Of course he didn't hurt her. Do you see her passing out from his poison…no…just let her think?" Sango hissed. She remembered when she had first entered the clan. Although she was not an inu demon or hanyou she was allowed into the clan since her family had been their guards for years.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered.

"No, problem." Sango replied.

Once she got home, Kagome walked straight to her room to finish what homework she hadn't during school. As she did her homework she couldn't help to wonder as to why she had yet to hear the stupid voice she had been hearing as of late. _'Maybe…maybe Sesshomaru was not the fifth…maybe I have to look for someone else.' _Kagome couldn't help to think as she reached for her phone and dialed Sango's number. After a few rings, Kagome said, "Sango?"

"Yeah, what's up? Is everything alright?" Sango answered in a calm voice.

"Everything is fine…it's just that I just remembered that I told you that I'd call you." Kagome answered. _'Why is she so calm?' _

"So what exactly happened?" Sango asked as she tried to sound like herself.

"I really don't know…he said something about being just like Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"I see…does he respect you or even trust you?" Sango added to her constant questioning as she could help but worry. _'If he doesn't trust her than by the law of the underworld we have to stay away from her.' _She thought sadly.

"That's what I don't get…he does. And I think he thinks I'm going out with this Inuyasha or something." Kagome replied.

"Which reminds me, if you don't mind; you're going to be Inuyasha's guest at Sesshomaru and Rin's ball." Sango informed Kagome. _'Thank good…I don't think I would have been able to ignore this pull at my heart telling me that Kagome is and will always be a good friend of mine.' _

"What? Why?!" Kagome yelled. Not that she didn't want to or anything, but she knew that things would get weird in their friendship and that was something she did not want to happen. _'Especially since he has Kikiyo.' _

"He doesn't have a date and besides, you can't tell me that you don't like him because I can see it. You like him a lot." Sango explained.

"That and you probably use a love seeing spell to see exactly how much I like him." Kagome replied knowingly.

"Yeah, well we'll talk tomorrow; I have to go talk to my mom about a finding spell for you and to see if she will cover in case your parents call my house." Sango said.

"Ok but call me as soon as you find one." Kagome replied.

"Ok I will…bye." Sango said before she hung up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone, changed and went to sleep hoping that Inuyasha would not mind and that Sango could help her find her dad. She had always felt that she was never alone no matter where or whom she was with. She knew that it was weird but she couldn't explain it and she would try to ask Sango what this weird feeling met later. Right now all she wanted to do was just rest and dream. Just as she had fallen asleep, Kagome had missed the voice, _'Five connected none forgotten…break the curse that keeps the truth…then you'll know what you were meant to give.' _

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please let me know as to how the story is going. I hope you all like and once again flames are welcomed. Take care. **

**Darkiceone**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, do you feel like getting out of here early?" Sango asked as she ran alongside Kagome.

"I guess…I mean I feel like drawing again…but at the same time I don't feel like staying at school…do you feel like skipping?" Kagome answered as she slowed down so that she and Sango were side by side.

"Sure but how are we going to do that when we're already here in class." Sango asked. "I mean n you can sure as hell finish off these last two laps on your own with no problem."

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Sango replied.

"All right…on my mark just speed up and make sure that you keep up with me." Kagome said.

"Ok." Sango whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and used her sensing to make sure that she would not bump into Sango. Once she had the right spell, she smiled and opened her eyes and whispered, "My strength is her strength, my speed is her speed…I share my power with whom the one is to the right of me."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Now" Kagome answered as she picked up her speed by adding her hanyou abilities.

As the two of them ran, Sango couldn't believe it; Kagome had actually pulled off a spell that was hard to pull off. The last time she had tried it she had ended up combining powers with her brother which resulted in them getting into trouble. Once they were done, the two walked up to their couch and asked, "Can we go ahead and leave early? We have a test to study for."

"Yeah, go ahead and go…but I will be making sure that you two did go to your classes." He replied.

"Yes sir." The two replied before they took their leave.

Once they were in the girls locker room, Kagome and Sango quickly got changed before the two of them turned around with a smile on their face. Knowing that Sango walked to join in the fun, Kagome took a step back and asked, "So you know which spell to us right?"

"Yeah, the clone making spell…I mastered it freshman year." Sango answered with a smile as she quickly drew the circle she needed around Kagome and herself.

"That's cool…that's an year before I mastered it." Kagome smiled as she set a strand of her hair with some blood on it on the floor. "But you do know how to do it so that we will know everything that our clones did and what we need to do for homework right?"

"Yeah, I made sure I learned it that way…ready?" Sango asked as she got ready.

"Yup…let's do this." Kagome replied.

Once the two of them had closed their eyes, Sango began to chant her spell. Once she was done, she and Kagome inserted some of their power into the clones and opened their eyes to find that it had worked. Glad to see that she had pulled it off after not having done it in a while, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you think?"

"Good job, ok…go to all of our classes and do what you can of homework. Go straight home after school and I'll meet you in my room." Kagome instructed her clone.

"Same goes for you only make sure that you don't go home. Tell Miroku that you had told Kagome that you were going home with her." Sango instructed.

Once they were sure that they would act like them, Kagome and Sango waited for the girls locked room to clear out before they jumped up and onto the roof of the small locker room house. Once they were sure that they weren't sure, Kagome and Sango jumped onto the schools biggest building and looked around the city to see where they were going to be going. When Kagome couldn't come up with anything, Sango turned to her and said, "Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure, I haven't been to the mall yet." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well once we're far enough from the school you can reverse the power sharing spell." Sango answered as she turned in the direction of the mall.

"Sure…just lead the way." Kagome said with a smile.

Once they were a good distance from the school, Kagome easily removed the spell and the two walked down the streets knowing that they were going to have the time of their lives. Once they were at the mall, Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "So, where do you want to go to first?"

"I don't know…how about we get you some knew clothing…that way you can make Inuyasha drop dead." Sango replied.

"Ok, but why would I want to look good for him? I mean one he doesn't like me and two I don't like him." Kagome answered.

"Oh come on, who the hell are you trying to kid? You like him and you know it." Sango shot back.

"Tell anyone and you're a dead girl." Kagome said in the sweetest voice.

"Please, it's so noticeable that Rin knows too." Sango replied.

"Just great…well let's just go to hot topic." Kagome said as she walked into the mall.

"Ok, then we have to go to the second floor." Sango replied as she followed after her.

"Like I said before…just lead the way." Kagome said.

"So, did you shop at hot topic at your old town?" Sango asked.

"Not really, the schools there had a uniform you had to wear." Kagome answered.

"Ouch." Sango replied.

"Yeah, but it was ok…I guess…I still have the uniform." Kagome said.

"Why would you still have it?" Sango asked.

"Uh…well just for the hell of it…that and well…it reminds me of all my friend that I had there since they signed it." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Sango replied.

Once they were at hot topic, Kagome and Sango both split up to look for something to buy. While Sango looked for something for herself that she could pay for, Kagome grabbed some skirts and shirts that wet well with the skirts. Once she was done choosing what she wanted, Kagome got Sango and dragged her over to the dressing room and made her wait so that she could see what she was going to buy.

"Kagome, hurry up…I'm hungry." Sango stated.

"Just hold on…there are three different out fits I want to get but I don't know if they'll really look good." Kagome replied form behind the dressing room door.

"Fine." Sango said as she waited for Kagome to come out in her first outfit.

Once she was done changing, Kagome took in a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and asked, "Well, how do I look?"

"You look great! Damn, Inuyasha is going to be staring at you the whole day." Sango answered as she walked over to her.

"Thanks…well I guess I'll change back and we'll go pay." Kagome replied.

"Aren't you going to try on the rest?" Sango asked.

"No, the others are the similar to this style but in different colors." Kagome answered with a grin as she walked back into the dressing room.

Alright, I'll wait for you by the register." Sango replied.

After paying for her clothing, Kagome and Sango set out to go and look around the food court. They had many different choices and knew that they would not have to worry about having school food. Meanwhile, the five of them sat in silence. They could tell that something was going on and that they were not being told. Finally after growing tired of the silence, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you wench?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Inuyasha." Kagome hissed.

Suddenly all eyes were on Kagome. All eyes expect Sango who continued to eat her meal. Miroku, looked at his two friends then to the rest of the group before he turned his attention to his girlfriend. Once he got the ok, from Inuyasha, Miroku took in a deep breath and asked, "Sango lean forward…there's something in your hair."

"Thank you Miroku." Sango said as she leaned forward so that he could help her.

As soon as he had tried to dispel the doll, Miroku was sent across the room as all eyes turned to find a pissed off Sango getting up to leave. She was followed by an even more pissed off Kagome. Once they were gone, Rin turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What's going on?"

"Those two are just dolls. They're skipping school." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, well that's nice…I hope they have some fun." Rin said as she began to eat.

"Uh…what the hell was that?" Miroku asked as she sat back in his seat. "That shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean? Wasn't that like a spell of protection?" Rin asked.

"No, dolls can't have any type of protection unless they altered the spell somehow." Miroku explained. "My guess is Kagome fixed it so that she and Sango will have memories of being at school and of going to the mall but that is tricky."

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha growled. Just as he was about to get up he heard her voice say, _'Riku…I can protect myself. So don't worry and please protect my brothers.'_

Before Rin or Miroku could say anything, Inuyasha took his leave as he slammed his fist on the table to signal that he was in no mood. He had had another dream and this one was one of him and Kagome. They were in a room talking and laughing, it was as if it was all a happy dream, that was until it changed to a nightmare, one in which Kagome had died.

Soon the day had passed by and Kagome and Sango found themselves making their way to Kagome's house. Just as they had reached the right street, they saw, Inuyasha driving their clones to his house. Sango quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. _'She's not going to make it…if they don't finish the job then we won't know what's going to happen in school.' _ Kagome quickly realized as she dropped to the floor.

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sango yelled over the phone as she tried to use a spell to stop him.

"Don't even think about it Sango. You two are in a lot of shit…do you really think that I would let the two of you do this…what if someone had skipped after seeing you two at school?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"No one would have seen of because of the backup spell Kagome used. Now stop the fucking car!" Sango yelled as she began to run after Inuyasha and his car.

Kagome quickly pulled out a safety pin and pricked her finger. Once she had enough blood drawn, Kagome quickly draw a circle and the symbols for the dolls she had created. Once that was done, she quickly cut her hair and used extra energy to get a hold over Sango's doll. "What was used and filled with life shall return to the ones whom they were told to obey."

Upon feeling the sudden amount of energy, Sango stopped running while Inuyasha stopped the car only to turn around to find Kagome and Sango's clones holding Kagome up as if she couldn't walk at all. Kagome looked up and smiled at Sango and said, "I guess we win." before she fell forward.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran as fast as she could to catch her before she hit the floor.

'_Shit…I used up to much energy and too much of my power.' _Kagome thought as she clones quickly disappeared from view.

Just as Sango realized that she would not make it in time, she watch with relief as Inuyasha easily catch her just as she was about to hit the floor. As she easily lifted her up into her arms, he turned to Sango and glared at her before saying, "I hope you're happy."

"Don't you dare go blaming me you mutt." Sango hissed as she reached the two of them. "I'm not the one that wouldn't stop the fucking car."

"It's your own fault for not reminding her of the rules you idiot. If Sesshomaru finds out he is going to have lock the both of you." Inuyasha growled back.

"Uh…" Kagome mumbled as she tried to wake up.

"If she wakes up she is going to use what little strength she has to kill you. Now leave." Sango stated as she began to take Kagome from his arms.

"Feh, just get home in time. Don't forgot your place." Inuyasha growled.

"How can I?" Sango hissed.

Once he was out of sight, Sango turned her attention to the now awaking Kagome. Knowing that she would want to strecht, Sango quickly put Kagome on the floor and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine…where did the son of a bitch go?" Kagome growled as she began to change into her hanyou form.

"You still have that much strength in you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I only used up my miko and witch powers…my demon powers and strength is a whole different story." Kagome explained as she easily got up.

"Alright, well I have to get going…make sure you call me later so that I know that your alright." Sango said as she picked up her back pack from the ground.

"I will….mother." Kagome teased. _'Something is wrong…something happened while I was passed out.' _

Without saying another word, Sango turned her back and began to make her way back home. _'He can go to hell…stupid Inuyasha.' _Sango thought angrily as she quickly made her way home. She knew that she had a responsibility to up hold but at the moment she didn't care. As the successor of her family she had a duty that she currently wanted nothing to be a part of. After telling her parents that she wasn't feeling well, Sango went up to her room and locked the door.

"Why do I feel as if I should have spent more time with Kagome? I feel as if I'm the only one that didn't get a chance to really know her." Sango told herself quietly as she began on the little homework she had left to do.

Just as she hit her pillow, Sango passed out. As she opened her eyes she found herself looking out into the garden of the castle. _'What? Where am I?' _Sango thought as she continued to look out into the village while holding a two tailed demon cat. Just as she was about to try to move her body to turn around she heard a door open. _'Thank god…I'm about to wake up.' _She thought. _'Wait…why am I still here? Why can't I look away?' _

Just as she was about to start yelling, Sango heard herself think, _'None of these will be the right girl…my destined best friend will never return because she is dead.' _It was then that Sango realized that she was not at home or awake but in a memory of one of her past lives.

"**Lord Higurashi, I told that no one would make it here." **Sango heard herself say as she felt her body stiffen. _'Why am I so bitter? What's going on?' _

"**Sorry but the name is Kagome and I just choose this room." **

**As a sense of shock and surprised over welled her, Sango quickly turned around at the sound of Kagome's voice. Sango kept her eyes on Kagome as she made eye contact and quickly made a small cat like sound before the small two tailed down cat turned back to its kitten form.**

'_Kagome? What is she doing here? Why is she a neko hanyou and not a inu hanyou?' _Sango thought as she allowed her past life memories, feelings and thought enter her mind.

"**I'm Sango and I will be your guardian until it is proven that you are not the heir to the eastern kingdom." **

"**Well Sango, if you don't mind I really just want to look around my room." Kagome replied. **

"**I'm sorry but I am to stay at you side until dinner. I'm also here to show you your room." Sango said. **

"**Well…I guess it would be faster." Kagome replied as she easily caught the neko demon. "That's a good girl Kirara." **

"**How did you know her name?" Sango asked. **

'_Kirara…it couldn't be…could it?' _Sango thought as she continued to watch from her body.

"**She told me. I can understand neko language since I have some neko blood in me." Kagome answered as she walked over to Sango. **

"**Oh, well let me show you your bath room and then I'll show you the garden from your balcony." Sango said as she turned away from her. **

"**I'm not claimed or mated. It's a ritual that can be preformed when an outsider is accepted by any neko demon or hanyou as their sibling." Kagome explained as she placed Kirara down. "Frankly I don't think I'll be staying long." **

"**What makes you say that?" Sango asked as she began to lead the way. **

"**I know I'm not princess material. Just look at me, I'll be one of the first ones to go." Kagome said. **

"**That's a shame." Sango said before she opened the bath room door. **

Before she could finish watching the rest of the sudden memory Sango shot up and found herself sitting in her room and her mother yelling at her to get up to go to school. "I'm up! I'll be down in a minute!" Sango yelled as she tried to get control over her headache. As she struggled to get out of bed, Sango turned to her desk and found a note. "It's from Miroku."

**Dear Sango, If you are reading this in the morning then you are in a lot of trouble with Inuyasha. He didn't tell Sesshomaru anything but he will not let it go. Don't worry I'll have a talk with him. See you soon…**

**Your boyfriend, Miroku. **

"I'll have to thank him somehow." Sango whispered as she quickly jumped out of bed.

**A/n: well, I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think. Once again flames are welcomed. **

**Darkiceone**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I said that I convinced her so leave her alone!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she stood up to leave to her first class.

"And I said that I don't fucking care! She should have remembered her place." Inuyasha growled as she took hold of her arm. "And you need to learn yours."

Kagome looked up to meet Inuyasha's glared only to match it with her coldest stare. She had had enough. Not only was not he being a jerk about things but it was because of her mistake that Sango was in trouble. After smiling sweetly at him, Kagome took in a deep breath and asked, "And where is my place? Am I nothing more than a slave or commoner to you to have a different place then your friend?"

"Kagome." Rin whispered sadly.

"Answer damn it!" Kagome yelled as she pulled free from his hold. "Because if you can't then you have no right to put Sango down at all! Put me down all you want but you better leave my friend alone you jerk!"

"Kagome…" Sango was heard as she stared at her.

'_Shit…I shouldn't have tried to fix things…I probably got her into a lot of more trouble.' _Kagome thought as she looked away and said, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry to both of you." before she ran off toward her class.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she was about to ran after her only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Let her go…she needs time to think about things." Miroku said as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miroku is right, she has no idea how we were brought up. She doesn't understand the type of world we were raised in." Rin added.

"But she was only trying to help me…she shouldn't have to put herself down for trying to help a friend." Sango whispered as she turned into Miroku's chest.

"Feh, just get to class." Inuyasha growled out as he took off. He realized his mistake but would not say a word of it.

'_He lied to me…it was all a bunch of lies…he didn't care if I cared he was a prince or not…he sees all inu demons or hanyou's as people he can rule over.' _Kagome thought as she easily ran her laps. It was the last day of school, she day they would go to the underworld together; as friends. _'I should have known…I shouldn't go.' _Just as she had finished her last lap, Kagome ran up to her couch and asked, "May I please go to my next class?"

"Ms. Higurashi…that is the fastest I have seen a girl run your age, you just out ran the leader of the girls track team." Her couch stated in complete shock.

'_Shit.' _Kagome thought before she replied, "Uh…thank you…"

"How would you like to join the team?"

"No thank you but my father needs me at home…my mom gets sick a lot so I can't really be in any sports." Kagome lied.

"I understand, if there is ever a chance for you to join do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she began to walk away from the field. Just as she was about to enter the girls locker room, Kagome heard a familiar voice say, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Uh…I'm not your babe so get lost." Kagome growled as she turned around to face Koga. "So back off because I don't need your shit right now."

"I was just going to offer you a place to relax where you wouldn't be bothered but I guess I'll be…" Koga began as she turned around.

"Wait…let me change first…just wait here." Kagome whispered as she quickly ran into the locker room to change. _'Why I'm going with him is beyond me but I need a place where I can think and relax…somewhere where I'll be left alone.' _

After getting changed, Kagome quickly wrote a note telling Sango that not to worry about her at all. _'I don't think I can show my face during lunch anyway…so I guess it's a good thing that I'll have this spot to myself.' _Kagome thought as she quickly placed the note in Sango's locker. Once she was done, Kagome walked out only to find Koga waiting for her with a grin on his face. Once she was next to him she said, "Don't think that this means I'm going to trust you, you wolf. I only want to relax…I need to think."

"Don't worry…you'll grow to trust me." Koga growled as he tried to get closer to her only to be stopped by her barrier.

"When that happens, I'll be a lesbian." Kagome growled as she waited for him to lead the way.

As she finished her fourth lap of the day, Sango watched as Kagome took her leave with Koga. She knew that Koga was not the safest person to be around. Especially since Kagome had told her about his like try at getting her. _'What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to get new friends?' _Sango thought sadly as she began to pick up her speed. _'Kagome…please don't do this…please don't trust him.' _Sango thought as she continued to run her laps.

After showing her where his hiding spot was, Koga left Kagome to think on her own in hopes of getting on her good side. Once she was alone, Kagome looked around and found a spot to sit 

down. Once she was sitting down, Kagome closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. She knew that she would lose control of some of her powers if she was emotionally unstable. Just as she was able to completely clear her mind, Kagome heard a voice say, 'Hold on….I have to hide.'

"That lying son of a bitch…just wait until get my hands on him." Kagome whispered to herself as she quickly jumped into the closest tree she could find. As she made sure that she wasn't seen, Kagome watched as Inuyasha came into view. Just as she was going to try to get away, Inuyasha stopped into the center of the area. _'Great, now I have to wait until he decides to talk to me.' _

"Alright, I'm alone…now explain." Inuyasha growled. Wanting to know what this whole deal was about, Kagome kept her hanyou form as she listened in.

"I told you to tell the others that the ball has been moved to next weekend. You are not needed in the underworld." Sesshomaru growled.

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's about that girl that you brought home. She did something and now I want to investigate her before she is even invited." Sesshomaru explained.

"What do you mean by that? Kagome would never do that and if you even try to hit it again I'll rip your throat out." Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"Just stay there, Rin has already been brought to me so there is no need for Miroku or Sango to go home with you." Sesshomaru said before he hung up.

'_So…he is also hearing voices? Wait if that were the case he would have called me…I think he is only getting feelings and nothing more.' _Kagome thought as she began to relax. Just as she had realized that she was found, Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms as he pulled her down.

Before she could even say a word, Kagome was surprised to hear him say, "I'm sorry."

"I won't…wait…your sorry? I'm the one that just listened in on your phone call." Kagome replied as she broke free while turning back into her human form.

"I was going to tell you anyway." Inuyasha said.

"No, you were only going to tell me about the ball being moved…you weren't going to tell me about your brothers thoughts." Kagome growled.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as she turned his back to her to walk away. When she didn't move, he turned around to face her and said, "Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Without saying a word to him, Kagome followed after Inuyasha hopeing that she would not get into trouble for being late. Once they were in their art class, Kagome took her sit and pulled out 

her personal drawing pad. She had no idea why but she felt like drawing. Just as she had started to get into it, their teacher walked in and said, "Today we will all be working with acrylic paints. So get to work everyone."

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. _'I told her I was sorry…what else does the stupid wench want?' _

"Just fine." Kagome answered as she grabbed the acrylic paints from inside her desk before standing up. "Aren't you going to do the work?"

"Nope…I really don't feel like using acrylics today…so I'm just going to use pastel." Inuyasha answered as he took out his supplies.

"Alright…see you after class." Kagome replied as she began to walk away.

Once she had found a stand that no one was using and got to work. As the time went by, Kagome found herself painting a heart covered in chains. The chains were rusted and the hurt was bleeding. For some reason she had felt the need to add a drawing of a tiny brain in the center of the hurt. Just as she was about to add the final detail, she heard her teacher say, "Alright, that's all for today. You'll finish up on Monday."

"Can we leave our paints out?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, everyone leave your paints out and just spray them with some water before you cover them up and have a nice week end." She instructed.

After putting away her supplies Kagome looked around only to find one person waiting for her. After getting her stuff together, Kagome began to walk out of the class, only to be stopped by that person as he took hold of her wrist. After taking a calming breath, Kagome looked up to face Koga and said, "Let me go."

"No, I believe you own me a little something." Koga said as she tried to pull her toward him.

"She said to let her go…you stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled as he easily got her free.

"I thought you were gone." Kagome whispered as she unknowingly took hold of him.

"Let go of my woman you mutt." Koga growled.

"You know who I am so fuck off…Koga." Inuyasha growled back as he allowed his royal markings to show.

"Feh, one day that isn't going to work….mutt face." Koga growled as he let go of Kagome.

Just as she was about to take a step back, Koga easily slammed her against the wall and slammed his lips on hers. _'That stupid mutt…I will have her.' _Koga thought as she quickly pulled away 

and made a run for it. Once he was off of her, Inuyasha approached Kagome and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Just fine." Kagome answered as she eyes glazed over so show that she was in a deep trance.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up. Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get her to wake up.

"Its fine…he will pay." Kagome answered in a dazed voice before she slightly fell forward.

Koga had been walking down the stairs to meet with his friends when he saw Kagome standing at the bottom of the stairs. When she smiled at him, Koga ignored the fact that there was only on way to get to the art class and he was on the only stairs that lead to him. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled and said, "Well, did you like my kisses that much?"

"You could say that…but I'm not here for that." Kagome hissed in a cold voice before she threw an energy ball of purifying energy at Koga. "Next time you lay your filthy lips on me I will make sure that you will never be able to have an heir."

Koga was quickly slammed against the wall and the stairs. As he struggled to stand up, Koga looked up at find Kagome slowly fading away with a smile on her face. "You bitch...I'll have you…soon."

"You wish." Kagome growled before she quickly disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to shake her.

"Uh…uh…what?" Kagome hissed as she held her head.

"What the hell did you do? What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha growled.

"OH, nothing much…now let me go." Kagome answered as she reached for her things.

"Feh, come one…before everyone starts to worry." Inuyasha replied as he picked up her things for her.

After taking her things from him, Kagome took a step away from him and said, "I'm not going to be eating lunch with you all. I'm going to be eating my own."

"Don't be stupid…now come on." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome once again took another step back and said, "No" before she blinked away from him.

Once she was sure that he wasn't going to follow her, Kagome quickly blinked once more to the Sakura tree where she had first met Inuyasha. She wasn't all that hungry so she wasn't going to eat. _'I just don't feel like I belong with them.' _Kagome thought sadly as she took out her drawing 

pad and began to draw. She knew that she shouldn't have acted the way she did but she just had a feeling that she had to think about things.

"What do you mean that she left?!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha as she glared at him. "What did you do?"

"All I did was help get Koga off of her." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean? You don't have miko powers." Miroku said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. "I just threatened him."

"They found Koga at the bottom of the stairs by the art section of school. He was badly burned by purifying energy." Sango explained.

'_So that was what she was doing.' _Inuyasha thought before he said, "Well he got what was coming to him."

"So what are we going to do now? Kagome wrote me a note saying that she wasn't going to be coming with use today." Sango said sadly.

"Don't worry…things have changed. The ball has been moved to next week." Inuyasha said.

"Well at least we have time to convince her that she doesn't have to worry about our different life styles." Miroku said.

"We shouldn't have to…Inuyasha…I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru when we get to the main house…I can't do this anymore." Sango whispered before she stood up and ran out.

"Sango." Miroku tried to call out only to watch her blink out of the room.

Once outside, Sango ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to say anything but she was starting to regret her past live. The live of serving a royal family and never being able to truly make friends without having to worry about her friends fitting into her life style. Just as she reached the Sakura tree, she was surprised to see Kagome up in her favorite branch drawing. Just as she was about to make herself knowing, Kagome said, "What did those ass wholes do now?"

"Nothing…do you mind if I join you?" Sango answered.

"Not at all…come on…you look like you need to talk." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"Don't worry about it…do you have plans for tonight?" Kagome replied as she jumped into a higher branch.

"Not really…I just don't want to go to the main house. I can't make any good friends because of all the rules." Sango replied sadly as she easily joined her.

"That must suck…why don't you just quiet." Kagome replied as she sat next to her friend.

"I can't…my family has had generations of demon slayers/witches protecting the Lord of the West." Sango answered. "If I were to quiet I'd dishonor them."

"But what about what you want? What about how you feel?" Kagome asked. _'Those bastards.' _

"I should be happy with what I got right?" Sango said weakly.

"Uh…after school meet me here. You're going to spend the night at my house. And I'm not going to hear a no out of you." Kagome growled. "We're going to pig out and watch movies all night."

"Inuyasha will be able to summon me and you know it. I can't escape it." Sango said sadly as the two of them got out of the tree to go to their next class.

"Yeah well, I learned a new spell that is only in miko text books…it's to keep any royal from summoning the person that the protection spell is placed on." Kagome answered. "The night will be just for us to get to know each other so that we can become before friends."

Unable to hold herself back, Sango pulled Kagome into a hug and said, "Thank you."

"No problem…now let's get to English before we're in trouble…again." Kagome said with a smiled.

Once Sango had let go of her, the two of them made their way to class knowing that they would be able to become best friends soon. Kagome and Sango walked into class and ignored the guys. Sango and Miroku knew what Sesshomaru had done to Inuyasha the only thing was that the side effects of the spell they were unable to tell anyone about it. _'Kagome…I know that you were meant to help Inuyasha be his true self…just like you are meant to bring out the true Sesshomaru that was buried when his father died.' _Sango thought as she began to take her notes.

A/N: Well please let me know what you think of the story so far. I will answer any questions that you may have so all you have to do ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they were out of school, Kagome and Sango both hid until they were sure that the guys had already left. As the two of them walked to Kagome's house, Sango couldn't help but smile. Once they reached Kagome's house, Kagome found a note from her parents. It read: _Dear Kagome, since you were going somewhere with your friends your father and I left for the weekend…if you didn't go and your reading this then take care and you can invite your friends over. So long as no guys spend the night….take care. _

"So I take it it's just us?" Sango asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, go ahead and call your parents if you want to…I'll start on dinner." Kagome replied as she dropped her backpack by the door.

"No, its ok…I'll help you." Sango replied as she did the same.

"Ok…so what do you want to make?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a pan and some knifes.

"Um…how about we have some spaghetti?" Sango answered.

"Spaghetti? Isn't that from the states?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah it is but it's really good. I could teach you how to make it." Sango offered.

"Sure…let me just go and put our things up stairs…later you can borrow some of my clothing." Kagome said.

"Alright…do you mind if I start?" Sango asked.

"Knock yourself out." Kagome was heard from upstairs.

With a smile on her face, Sango turned around and began to look around the kitchen for the things she was going to use and for the pots she was going to need. Meanwhile Miroku and Inuyasha had just arrived when they were told to go and meet with Sesshomaru and Rin in the meeting room. They had no idea how he would take it but there was nothing else they could do. Inuyasha couldn't summon Sango for some reason. Just as they reached the doors, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be…you better hope that he goes easy on Sango." Inuyasha growled before he pushed the doors open.

Once they were inside, they heard Rin's worried voice ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask Lady Rin?" Miroku asked as he took his role as the monk of the clan.

"Then you will explain to us as to why your girlfriend is not here…Miroku." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard as he made himself known.

"Sango isn't here because she had other matters to attend to." Inuyasha stated as he took a step forward. "She was needed at home?"

"By whom? Her parents stand behind you as well as her brother." Sesshomaru growled. "Now I ask again, where is she?"

"Sango left with Kagome. She didn't feel right and got into an argument with Inuyasha and Kagome offered her, her home. Lord Inuyasha has not been able to summon her." Miroku answered.

'_Thank you Kagome…Sango really needs your help.' _Rin thought as she took a step forward and said, "Well then we will later look into it."

"No, you will look into it now." Sesshomaru growled when he failed to summon her.

"Sesshomaru, we don't have that time…the King of the Underworld wishes to speak with you. We are here to take you to him." Sango's mother was heard.

"I am here to stay and to serve Lord Inuyasha." Sango's brother added.

"Sesshomaru, dear, you know that I don't like to be late." Rin stated in a sweet voice. _'You better not do anything to Sango.' _

Understanding what she truly meant, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha you as head of the house while I am gone. I shall return."

"As you wish…brother." Inuyasha stated as both he and Miroku bowed down.

Once they were all gone, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and then turned to look at Kohaku. He knew that Kohaku was Sango's only sibling and knew that he was also every protective of his older sister. Once he was sure that the two were going to act as if they weren't who they really were, Kohaku took a step forward and asked, "What did you idiots do to my sister and where is she?"

"We didn't do anything; besides you know how she has been better than any of us." Miroku answered as he took a seat.

"Besides, it's not our fault that she is just over reacting." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to leave. "Oh and stay with Miroku Kohaku…I don't need you following me around."

"Is he alright?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, he just needs sometime to cool off." Miroku answered as he turned to face him. "So how about we go to the game room and have some fun?"

"Sure, as long as my parents don't find out that I was playing games while on the job." Kohaku answered as he set his weapon aside.

'_Stupid wench…why the hell did she have to go and do that…now Sesshomaru isn't going to trust her.' _Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked down the halls while tending to the clan house.

"No way…you really did that?" Sango asked with laughter as she tried not to spill her drink.

"The best part of it was the fact that the teacher thought she was going crazy so she asked for the rest of the year off." Kagome added in laughter.

"Wow, and no one else told you anything." Sango asked.

"No, they didn't have the power to try to challenge me if they did." Kagome answered as she set her drink down. "I was the strongest miko and witch in my last school."

"Yeah, most witches, miko's, monks, demons and hanyou's go to our school." Sango replied.

"I figured as much when I first started school there…why do they all go there?" Kagome asked as she stood up to pick up.

"Well, that school is the place where they are all trained to do what they will be assigned in the underworld." Sango answered sadly.

As soon as she heard Sango's sad voice, Kagome said nothing and quickly picked up. Once they were done, the two of them went up stairs only to get changed. Sango was glad that Kagome's wouldn't take no for an answer. She was also glad that she was being so nice. Once they were both changed, Kagome took a seat on her bed and then asked, "So you better tell me what's really bothering you."

"I have no idea…I guess it's just that I feel that if I never got to know you, you know?" Sango answered as she looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, you clicked with Rin better then what you clicked with me…I guess I have this weird feeling that…"

"That we weren't given that much of a chance to become really good friends before we died in our past life?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sango replied.

"Because I felt it a while after I started to hang out with you guys." Kagome answered as she looked out her window. "But that's what this life is for…to correct our past mistakes; to take the opportunities that we didn't take then."

"I guess your right…so what do you want to do now?" Sango answered with a smile.

Just as Kagome was about to answer her, the two froze when they heard Sango's work phone go off. The two knew who it would be, the only question was that if they wanted to even deal with it at the moment. After looking over Sango and realizing that she was scared to death, Kagome quickly got the phone with a grin on her face and said, "Hello, Sango's phone speaking."

'Thank you.' Sango mouthed.

**Phone Conversation: **

"Who is this?" a males voice was heard.

"Who is this? You're the one calling." Kagome shot back.

"This is Sango's father and I demand to speak with her." He replied.

"Oh, Mr. Taijiya…well Sango is unable to speak at the moment…can I help you with anything?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"You could tell me why my daughter is not at her job." Mr. Taijiya replied in an enraged tone.

"Oh about that…well as a father would you want to see your only daughter, little girl depressed?" Kagome replied as she took a seat as if she was a lawyer on a very important phone call.

"Well no but she could have…"he began on to be silenced by Kagome

"Could have what? Gone to you and Mrs. Taijiya only to be told that it would pass?" Kagome asked in a cold tone. "I don't mean any disrespect but I just couldn't see my best friend in such a state."

"Uh…just hold on." He replied.

'What's wrong?' Sango mouthed.

'He put me on hold.' Kagome mouthed back with a grin on her face.

"Is this Kagome?" a women's voice was heard.

"Yes Mrs. Taijiya?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome dear, would you please let me talk to my daughter. I need to speak to her." Mrs. Taijiya stated in a sweet and calm voice.

"I'm sorry but like I told Mr. Taijiya, Sango is unable to talk at the moment…but if you would like I could let her know and tell you her reply." Kagome replied with a sweeter voice.

"I know that Sango is capable of talking to her mother. Will you place put her on the phone?" Mrs. Taijiya stated in a stern voice.

"Sango is fine and is relaxing with me. I'm sorry but you must understand…I mean didn't you once think or even tried to do what she is doing now. You must have felt the way she is feeling now at some point." Kagome explained.

"Uh…well that's not the point…" Mrs. Taijiya stated.

"What? Just because you weren't able to pull it off she can't? You know what it's like to have no one…don't make her go through that." Kagome stated in a stern voice.

"Uh…but…that's not….hold on…" she stated

Just as Kagome was about to laugh she froze in place as she felt a sudden pain on her heart. She had no idea what was going but she was not going to let Sango see her that way. After turning away, Kagome let out a low growl that only demons would hear. Just as she was about to ask if anyone was there she heard a familiar cold voice say, "You may have been able to get to them but you will not be able to get to me…pup."

"I'm not a pup Lord Sesshomaru. Therefore I do not need you to treat me as such." Kagome growled as she stood up in anger.

"Then I will not tell you again so you best listen." He growled back.

"No, you better listen to me. I will take Sango back to your clan house but I will be at her side. Not as an enemy but as her friend. We can talk about this and what I have done in person." Kagome growled as she slowly pushed his aura away from hers.

"You cannot talk to me…" he began only to be silenced by her.

"No you cannot go around treating people like this. I shall see you tomorrow so good night." Kagome stated in a cold voice.

"Good night?" as the last thing she heard from him before she hung up.

After closing the floor, Kagome fell to the floor in relief and took in a much needed breath. Not only was she out of breath from the Sharpe pain that she had received from Sesshomaru but she was also glad that all the body was now able to relax. Just as she was about to look at Sango so see her reaction she heard her friend say, "Wow…not even I have been able to pull off what you just did. You sounded like a true royal."

"Yeah, I have no idea where that came from but I guess it helped us out." Kagome replied with a smile as she stared at her TV.

"Are you really going to go with me? I mean my parents are going to be mad as hell and I don't want to see you get hurt." Sango asked in a low whisper as she stood up.

"If I didn't plan to go with you and would have not said anything of the short…now will you please sit down so that I can put the movie on?" Kagome replied.

Unable to hold herself back, Sango jumped on Kagome and hugged her while repeating over and over 'Thank you….thank you.' With a smile on her face Kagome hugged Sango until she was better again before the two of them began their fight as to which movie they were going to see. Meanwhile, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku all stared at the three adults that had just been told off and kept quiet by a signal high school girl. Rin looked at her mate and asked, "What's wrong with you? You've never been this quiet before."

"Her voice…" Mr. Taijiya whispered.

"Was so stern yet soft…who is she?" Mrs. Taijiya added.

"Feh…shows you all right for trying to upset her or Sango." Kohaku stated before he walked out.

"Well now what do you want me to do brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Make sure that there is nothing that we need to tend to…I believe that we will have most of our day with that one girl." Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed his mate and began to walk away.

"Will we be allowed to be here?" Mr. Taijiya asked.

"No, you and your wife are to enroll Ayame and help her settle in her apartment so that she can begin her search for the hidden princess." Sesshomaru answered as he and Rin walked out of the room.

"Why do we have to help look for this chick? I mean she has nothing to do with us." Inuyasha growled as he left the room to go and do what his brother told him to do.

"Because she is the only true heir to the thrown…don't forget what your brother told use." Miroku replied as he stood up to leave.

**Flash Back **

**They all sat in a lone room as they waited to hear what the Lord of the Western lands had to say about his meeting with the King of the underworld. They knew that it was rather important if it couldn't wait until Sango was with them. Once he was sure that they were all seated and would keep quiet, Sesshomaru looked up at the door and nodded at his guard before he said, "First of all I would like you all to meet Ayame." **

**Soon all eyes turned toward to the door only to find a female wolf demon walking in with a whit and black shirt. Her hair was orange and her eyes were a brilliant green that anyone **

**could get lost in. Once she was introduced, she gave a slight bow and said, "I am Ayame, the guardian of the heirs to the underworld. I am sorry to trouble you like this but we do not have much time. I, as well as the Underworld, need your help to save our home." **

"**What do you need our help for? Its not like if you have that little people in your clan." Inuyasha growled out. **

"**I need your help finding my charge. She was brought here to the human world. She does not know that she is the only heir to the Underworld. Should she be found, anyone that wants the thrown will forcefully take her." Ayame explained. **

"**Wait…how did this happen?" Miroku asked. **

"**Jezz your slow…King Amon hand a mistress just before he got married…right?" Kohaku stated. **

"**Kohaku!" his mother yelled. **

"**It's alright because that is the truth…anyway she was a hanyou miko and the head priestess before she disappeared from our senses." Ayame stated. **

"**She did not tell him that she was with a pup. We have yet to discover her reasons why." Sesshomaru replied. **

"**So that means you will be going to school with Ayame and looking for the missing heir with her after schools." Rin added. **

"**Then who is going to be bringing you home?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**We will." Both Mr. and Mrs. Taijiya answered. **

"**Very well, you all will start on the search first thing Monday." Sesshomaru stated as he singled the two demon slayers to call their daughter. **

**End of Flash Back. **

"How can I?" Inuyasha growled as he slammed the door shut.

_**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think. Oh and don't worry this is going to be a really happy ending. Please let me know what you think!!**_

__

_**Darkiceone**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night Kagome and Sango both had the same dream. The two of them couldn't help but smile as they slept and remembered when they have lived in a past life. When the two of them woke up, Kagome and Sango smiled and began to laugh about what they had learned. Once the two of them had finished, Sango walked into the bath room to take a shower while Kagome started on breakfast. Just as Kagome had finished setting the table Sango came down in a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt.

"Nice to see that you helped yourself." Kagome said with a smile as she sat down.

"Well you got to help yourself so I'm going taking my turn." Sango replied as she took a seat.

"Yeah, so what time do you want to go to the clan house?" Kagome asked as she handed Sango the juice.

"Well it really doesn't matter. I mean I know that what we saw is our past lives. The only thing that I don't get is why it's not in the history books." Sango answered poured her juice.

"Well it doesn't matter…but first we need to break that spell over the clan house so I'm going to need your help." Kagome replied as she began to eat. "I mean, we can't know the whole truth if Sesshomaru and Rin are being blocked."

"Yeah but what the hell is blocking it. I mean…no one but the King of the underworld is that strong and even then he doesn't know anything about what we're seeing or hearing." Sango explained as she took another bit of her food.

But before Kagome could say anything to that, the phone rang. Thinking that it was her parents that were calling her, Kagome stood up and picked up the phone. But before she could even say anything, she heard his unmistaken able voice say, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would make your way here soon."

"Lord Sesshomaru you do now that I was planning to take Sango once I took a bath of course if you would like to have a bunch of your current guards come sniffing around than we could make our way right now." Kagome stated in a sweet voice.

After letting out a warning growl, Sesshomaru said, "Very well then when time should my driver pick you up?"

"Uh….hold on." Kagome replied before she pressed the hold button. "What time do you want to leave? I'm going to tell Sesshomaru that I'm taking my own car."

"No, that would only give him a chance to put a tracker on your car. Tell him to pick us up at one. We should be good by then." Sango explained as she took a sip of her drink.

"Alright." Kagome said as she pressed the hold button again to say, "Have him pick us up at one. We will be ready by then."

"What is your address?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Have him pick us up at school. I don't trust you enough yet to have you know where I live." Kagome growled before she hung up on him.

"Did you just hang up on him?" a shocked Sango asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome asked without a care as she turned to the kitchen and pointed her hand at the dishes in the sink. "Well the dishes are going to be washing themselves. I'm going to go and take a bath so make yourself at home."

"Um…could I stay at your room?" Sango asked.

"Sure, I'll just get my clothing and get dressed in the bath room." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Thanks…and for the record you really need to start learning how to do things on your own." Sango stated.

"It's not that I don't know it's that I don't have time….look at the time." Kagome replied as she pointed to the clock to show Sango that it was already eleven.

"I guess your right…better hurry then." Sango said with a mocking smile before adding. "As a princess you wouldn't want to keep the lord waiting long."

"Ha, ha…very funny." Kagome growled as she ran up and quickly got her things together.

Once Sango was sure that she had something to do, Kagome jumped into the shower and quickly turned on the cold water. Lately all she had been using to take a bath was cold water that didn't even feel that cold to her. _'I still can't believe it…I was the princess of the eastern lands…Sango…we will be the best of friends this time…' _Kagome thought as she allowed the cold water to relax her body.

Meanwhile, Rin sat in her mates lap trying to calm him down. _'Leave it to Kagome to piss him off.' _Rin couldn't help to think with a smile on her face. Just as she was about to wonder off into her own thoughts she was brought out of them when she heard her mate say, "I do not find it very amusing that my mate is smiling at the fact that they disrespected her mate in such a manner."

"Oh come now fluffy…I know that you don't like it but you need to learn how to relax more. I know that you are always busy and serious because of our duty but you need to relax." Rin stated 

with a grin as she began to pet his tail. "After all…all work and no play makes Sesshomaru a bad mate."

"Well we didn't need to know that." Miroku was heard as he walked in with Ayame and Inuyasha.

"What is she doing here? She was supposed to go and enroll in your school." Sesshomaru replied as he stood up and began to act like he usually did when he had business to take care off.

"I ordered them to do it without me. I have something to do and I know that Sango will be able to help but better then these two." Ayame replied as she pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Even if I don't know you I would have to agree with you…those two couldn't put two and two together even if they tried." Kagome was heard as she and Sango walked in.

"Kagome, Sango…you're early." Rin stated as she stood up to go greet them only to be stopped by her mate.

"Yeah, we got board and we didn't feel like waiting around. Anyway, we came to talk and to get this over with as fast as we could." Kagome answered as she walked up to Sesshomaru only to stop a few feet away and bow before saying, "If that is alright with you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sango?" Miroku whispered.

After bowing before Sesshomaru, Sango looked him in the eye and said, "I would also like to talk about all this as fast as possible."

'_Sango…what happened to you…you seem like a completely different person.' _Miroku thought sadly as he waited for Sesshomaru to say something.

"First things first." Ayame was heard as she walked over to Kagome only to look her straight in the eyes. "State your name."

"Uh…why the hell should I tell you my name when you already know who I am. Secondly I don't know you so quiet frankly you better get out of my face." Kagome growled as she took to her hanyou form.

"Uh…I am Ayame the protector of the royal family in the underworld. I am here to find their missing daughter. Now state your name into this scale." She explained as she showed her the black dragon scale.

"I am Kagome I have no last name."

All eye turned to stare at the dragon scale. For a split second Sango was sure that it was going to react but when nothing happened, Ayame bowed before Kagome and said, "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"No problem…anyway can we get down to business." Kagome asked in a care free voice.

But before Rin could stop her mate, Kagome fell to the floor in pain. Not caring what would happen to her what so ever, Sango let her past instincts take over and quickly used a reversal spell before she helped Kagome up to her feet. Once she had done so, Sango turned to Sesshomaru and kept her head down while saying, "She did nothing to endanger you. You are misusing your power and for that I, the princess of the guardian family, the Taijiya will not allow this any father."

"Sango…"Kagome whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

"I see…very well then Prince of the Taijiya what would like to speak to this Sesshomaru about?"

'_Shit he said this….this can't be good.' _Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all thought as they all took a seat at the nearby table.

"This Sesshomaru? You aren't that great as you think you are Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome growled as she stood up with blazing eyes and a very strong aura.

'_What's going on? This girl…such power and yet the scale will not react to her…why?' _Ayame couldn't help but think as she took a step away from her.

"You will hold your tongue and you will respect my mate." Rin said. _'Ok now that was going a little bit too far.' _

Kagome turned to Rin and surprised everyone when she really did bow the proper way for any inu demon or hanyou before his lady and said, "I'm very sorry my lady…it will not happen again."

"Wow." Was all Miroku had to say.

"Can we get started already?" Inuyasha growled out. _'Why the hell I am so pissed off…she is only bring this on herself yet…I can't help but hate myself when I do everything that I am told to do….this sucks.' _

"Every well then, Kagome you who is currently close to being charged with the intention to harm my pack, what do you say?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"I have nothing against nor will I ever take action against your family….however, you do have to know that I will not sit back and allow such things to be left unnoticed." Kagome answered in a very calm and princess like manner.

'_It's the part of her past…the lessons they made her take…she is using that past knowledge…but how?' _Sango thought.

"Further more I would also like to know what it is that I've done that has made my Lord think of me in such a bad manner." Kagome added as she folded her hands and neatly placed them in her lap.

"Since I met you I have felt a strange power trying to surround me…what do you have to say?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Well as much as I would like to stay around for this, I think that it would be best for me to tend to my duties and to go see the Taijiya's…if you all will excess me." Ayame was heard before she walked out. _'There is something strange about that girl…but I can't waste time…I have to find my charge.' _

Once Ayame was out of the room, Kagome looked at Sango and slightly nodded her head. Thinking that she was going to attack, Sesshomaru jumped up and tried to attack her. Kagome easily avoided his attack and landed by the door only to place a very strong seal. "Now, the curse and charm that harms those I love, leave my sight or be thrown to hell." Kagome yelled as she let out a sudden burst of energy that took the shape of a large cat.

'_What the hell?' _was the last thing that they all thought before they all passed out.

Kagome slowly walked over to her friends and easily placed them in a circle before she sat in the middle. After closing her eyes, Kagome took in a calming breath and said, "I the first of the five summon you now….lost soul that has brought us all together…reveal the truth and our past. Give us the knowledge you wish for us to have."

'_Kagome, the princess of the east, the one who set me free…I shall grant this wish that you ask of me but you must know that you will never again be the same as you once were. All will change and you will soon know why.' _Midoriku's voice was heard before Kagome was hit with a large amount of power.

Unable to keep herself awake, Kagome fell forward and waited for the rest of her memories to be returned to her. However what they did not know was that this was not only going to show them the truth but this was also going to show them what they had to do and why Kagome's fine wish did not keep Naraku sealed forever.

Miroku wondered the area trying to see if he could find anyone. _'I can't believe it…she was really after all of us…she is trying to take control.' _Miroku thought angrily as he tried to find his way around. Just as he was about to walk toward a light he heard a voice say, _'Will you really leave without the knowledge that she has wished for you to have?' _

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Miroku yelled out as he got on his guard. Just as he swung his arm he was surprised to find a staff appear in his hands.

'_Look deep within your soul. Find your memories and know the truth…finish what was started.' _A woman's voice was heard as he felt a hand gently stroke his back.

Before he could even do anything, Miroku found himself walking down some halls of a castle. The castle reminded him of the dream he had had no long ago. As he tried to get himself to stop walking so that he could try to figure out what had just happened to him he heard a voice call him, "Miroku…Miroku I need to speak with you."

"Of course Aunty Izayoi….but before you ask my aunty…I have no idea where Inuyasha is." Miroku replied. _'What the hell? If I just called her aunty then….I was related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…..what the hell is going on?' _

Meanwhile Rin looked around the same darkness that the others were in. She had a very bad feeling and knew that she would not like what she was going to see first. _'But some how…I know that everything is going to be ok…I know that I will be safe soon.' _Rin thought as she tried to stay strong. After all she was the lady of the inu demon house and would not show fear out of respect of her mate. Just as she had stopped walking around she heard a voice say, _'Proud yet strong lady of the west, will you face your past and finish what has been started or will you ran to the light?' _as a light appeared in front of her.

"As Lady Rin, head of the Inu demon clan house and the lady of the west I will not run. Show me my dark past that of which I must finish." Rin stated proudly.

Without any warning what so ever, Rin found herself running through a forest. She had no idea how she had gotten there or if it was even somewhere she wanted to be. _'But I have to do this…wait…why do I feel so scared and weak?' _Soon the sudden urge to look back caused her to do so. As soon as she saw the wolves that were chasing her, Rin was hit with a whole new wave of fear. _'Shit…I can't die…Sesshomaru…I won't leave you.' _Rin what just as she hit the floor.

'_I guess this is really the end….of an orphan that no one wanted.' _Rin heard herself think just was the pain of being bitten at and clawed at hit her at full force.

Kagome looked around herself only to find herself in completely and utter darkness. However what scared her the most was the fact that she didn't feel scare, no instead she felt as if she was being protected by this darkness. "My guardian, my friend, show me the one who has cause this all to occur." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes while allowing the shadows to enter her.

**Flash Back **

**Kagome opened her eyes only to see a small version of herself standing at an X with a bow and arrow. Kagome watcher as her younger self turned to face her mother only to yell out, "****Mommy! I want to play!" the young girl cried as she lowered her bow and arrow. **

"**Not until you hit the bull's eye…now try one more time and you get a break." The mother ordered. **

'_Mother…I can't believe I forgot how you looked like…mother.' _Kagome thought as she continued to watch her lost memory.

"**But mommy!" **

"**No buts…now do it." Her mother ordered. **_**'She became a hanyou because of the power she needs to defeat the great evil…she WILL be happy in the end.' **_

'I can hear her thoughts as if they were my own…she knew…she knew.' Kagome thought sadly as she feel to her knees in tears only to feel as if a warm blanket wrap around her.

**The young girl took her arrow and aimed it at the bull's eye that she had to hit without fail. Without even wanting to she focused her energy and as the arrow flew through the air a blue light covered the arrow. The child's miko energy was able to cover the arrow so that it burned part of the target but not all of it. Once it hit the bull's eye and the girl quickly dropped the bow and jumped up the tree not caring at all if her mother would want her to try it again. **

"**She really can do what she's told if she tries." A voice spoke. **

"**Kaede…I know but I just hope she doesn't get lazy." Robin spoke as she turned to face her teacher. **_**'Her miko energy is special as well…god must have blessed her.' **_

'Kaede.' Kagome whispered only to be heard by no one.

"**Robin go ahead and get her down…I made some cookies for her." Kaede said.**

**But before Robin could even jump up into the tree to look for her, the young child landed in front of Kaede holding a plate. She had a huge grin on her face as she took a bit of her second cookie. Robin couldn't help but smile at her daughter as she watched her powers grow. **_**'I wonder how far she can blink and how far away she can go before blinking back to the house.'**_** She thought as she approached her daughter. **

"**Thank you Kaede." The small five year old said. **

"**Kagome…teacher has to make some earns…do you want to go with her?" Robin asked. **

"**No, I want to stay." She answered while taking another cookie from the plate. **

"**Well if you're going to stay go and clean your room." Robin ordered. **

"**But…fine." Kagome said as she handed her mother the plate of cookies before she blinked away into her room. **

"**She really needs to learn how to use the stairs inside." Kaede said. **

"**I think she's just scared of falling down them." Robin replied. **

"**Uh…start on dinner I'll be back before you're finished." Kaede said as she began to walk away. **

"**Ok see you soon." Robin yelled out and walked inside to put the plate of cookies where they belonged. **

**As she watched her mother work around the shrine, Kagome began to hear her mother's thought more clearly and could feel what she felt as well. **_**'So…Onigumo…you're the great evil that my daughter must kill. Midoriku, please protect my daughter and keep her safe.' **_**She thought. But before leaving the house she yelled out, "Kagome stay inside." **

'Onigumo…was he…is he the one I have to kill?' Kagome asked as she looked around to see if she could find Midoriku anywhere.

**Robin walked outside to find a demon and a demon child about two years older than Kagome. She quickly bared her claws and fangs at them as a warning to leave. **_**'If they don't leave then I will kill them without a second thought…even if it's against the underworlds rules…if I kill them then Kagome won't have to hurt so much.'**_** She thought sadly. When neither moved an inch at her threat, Robin stood up straight and growled, "Leave you bastard. I don't want you here." **

"**I don't care…I already told you Robin, I will have you and you will bare my child." The demon replied coldly. **

"**I will never be yours nor will I ever bare your child." Robin growled as she got ready to use all of her abilities at once. **

"**My, my…how easily you forgot…you bitch, your parents sold you to me so grab your things we're leaving." He ordered as he slowly began to apply light pressure to her soul. **

"**Yes my lord Onigumo." Robin said weakly. **_**'Kagome please stay inside and don't come out here. I'll explain once I reach you.'**_** She thought knowing that if she fought that it would only lead to trouble and to pain. **

**Just as she was about to walk into the shrines main house, Robin was knocked down by a scared child with tears running down her face. Anger and sadness boiled up inside her as she watched her daughter cry in her arms in fear and in sadness. She quickly got up and placed her daughter behind her as she looked up to face her opponent. **_**'I will protect my pup.'**_** She thought as she got ready to fight for her daughter's safety and for her daughter's future. **

'Momma…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…momma.' Kagome whispered as she cried.

'_Shh….it will be alright…please you must watch.' _A growl told her.

"**Leave or die." Robin growled. '**_**I have no choice now…they saw her…I must protect her.'**_** She thought. **

"**So she is why you didn't follow orders." Onigumo stated as he eyed the child behind her. **

"**You leave her out of this." Robin growled in anger. **_**'If he gets too close to her…he'll be able to feel her true power.' **_

"**I think not, if she's the only way to get you to come with me then so be it. Naraku get the child." Onigumo ordered as a grin speared across his face. **

"**No!" Robin yelled as she put up a strong barrier to keep her daughter out of harm's way. **

"**Mommy…what's wrong?" the scared child asked. **

"**Kagome we are learning something new ok honey…I want you to focus and mix your demonic energy with your other two abilities." She instructed. **

"**Why? Mommy I don't like them." The girl stated with tears rolling down her face. Her demon senses told her to run away from them that they were too strong for her to fight while a part of her told her that she had to fight them. **

"**Just do it." Robin growled as she kept her eyes on the two before her. **

**Without even trying the young child managed to do what she was told but was only able to do the barrier around herself. Once she had it up she opened her eyes to face her mother only to notice that her mother would not take her eyes off of the two demons that were standing before them. It was then that Kagome realized that that was how to fight in her demon form, to never take her eyes off the enemy. **

"**Good…keep it up until mommy is finished, if I get hurt run away and I'll come looking for you later." Robin growled before she lowered her barrier. **

"**So, what have you and my new step daughter decided?" Onigumo asked. **

"**That we're staying." Robin answered. **

"**Oh…why does it always have to be the hard way with you? Naraku get the girl, I'll get your soon to be mother." Onigumo ordered. **

"**He will not get her and you will leave." Robin stated as she put all her attention on Onigumo. Robin knew that her daughter's barrier would not allow Naraku to get her. She also knew if he tried to break threw it than he would have been killed. **

"**So, her father is who I think I know it is." Onigumo stated. **

**After those words were spoken Robin's blood boiled causing her to lose control and letting her demon blood free. She knew that her pure demon blood would not harm Kagome because it was her pup that gives her the strength to fight. Meanwhile the young girl watched her mother change as she began to fight. Little did Robin know was that she would later learn how to control her demon blood unless she was mated or if she had a pup of her own. Just as tears rolled down her face she heard a voice say, "If you allow me to hold you I can make the tears stop." **

"**No! Only mommy can make them stop!" the child yelled while making the barrier stronger. **

'_**Kagome…you are such a strong girl. I know now what has to be done.'**_** Robin thought as she fought Onigumo. **

"**I'm Naraku…if you want to we can play together." The boy offered happily. **

"**But what about mommy?" the girl asked as she began to feel somewhat safe. She knew that he was just a pup like her and that he probably didn't know what was going on. **_**'Look at your mother…do not believe them.' **_

**But before Naraku could answer Kagome turned to see her mother being held by the throat and tears rolling down her eyes. Robin had realized that her daughter was still too little to know that this was not a simple game but a fight for life or death**_**. 'She doesn't know that I might die if she doesn't keep her guard up.'**_** Robin thought sadly. Kagome quickly threw Naraku off of her with such a strong amount of miko energy that it caused him to pass out form the mere force of her power. After she was free she reached for her arrows and aimed an arrow at Onigumo. "Let my mommy go!" she cried as she released the power filled arrow at Onigumo. **

**Onigumo quickly let go of Robin and appeared behind Kagome so that he could try to use her to get Robin to listen to his orders. However he was soon surprised when the small child quickly blinked to her mother's side and placed a barrier around them both with the strength of her miko, demon and wizardry powers behind it. **

"**Kagome…go…find some help and get out of here." Robin ordered as she got up slowly she was slowly losing her strength and she knew why. She was losing her power because of the pressure he was putting on her soul and because of Midoriku's will…she had to die in **

**order for her daughter to get the strength and power that would be required to kill the great evil, Onigumo. **

"**But…promise you'll find me son?" the child cried. **

"**I promise…now go." Robin growled. **

**End of Flash Back **

Soon the darkness surrounded her again and all she could do was cry. She knew that she still had to see her past life and what it is that she had failed to finish. Just as she thought that she was going to be the only one of her friends that would fail and run away she heard a low growl say, "You must not give up."

"You must fight and you must not give up hope." Another low growl added

But before she could tell them anything she felt the same warmth blanket that she had felt before. After taking a deep breath, Kagome stood up and whipped her tears away. _'I will not give up…mother…please forgive me.' _Kagome thought as she began to wonder deeper into the darkness of her lost and forgotten memories.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think and don't worry. Koga and Ayame will soon be paired off. Please let me know what you think. Flames are welcomed. **

**Darkiceone**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All eyes turned to the young prince as he walked into the room. He knew that his father had told him not to enter the throne room when he was with the other lords yet he had just done so. Before he could even say a word to his father or the lords that surrounded his father, two neko demons quickly ran in and bowed down to all who stood in the room. Just as the King of the underworld turned to face his son, the neko demon with green hair and orange tips stated, "I am sorry my lords but the young prince has urgent news."

"My brother is right my King, my lords, this cannot wait."

After taking notice in his sons dark and angered aura, the King turned to the two guardians and said, "Very well then…Dai, Roku take the lord to the garden and make sure that they are given some drinks."

"Yes my lord." The two responded before doing what they were told.

As his two guardians did what they were told, the young 13 year old walked pasted the lords; all the while keeping his eyes locked with his father. He knew what he had done and he didn't care. He was tired of all of this and he would get his answers today. Once the room was empty, the young prince took a seat across from his father and just waited. When the silence had finally gotten to him, King Amon quickly stood up and said, "You said that you had good reason to interrupt my meeting so you best start talking."

"I will start talking once my mother has joined us. I asked one of the other guards to call her in." he answered as he kept his temper in check.

"Sota you did not need to bring your mother into this." King Amon stated in a stern voice.

"Yes I did, otherwise you would not answer my questions truthfully." Sota replied as he turned to face his mother as she walked in. "Isn't that right….mother."

"Well dear, I did tell you that I would help but I also told you that I wanted for you to wait until your father was done."

"Kirara….not you too." King Amon moaned.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure that this is nothing to worry about." Queen Kirara answered.

"Alright…not that mother is here." Sota said as he turned to face his father. "I want to know why Ayame, my third guardian left the underworld to go look for her 'true' charge."

As soon as those word had left his mother, Kirara froze in her seat and lost all color from her face. King Amon however merely kept eye contact with his son the whole time. He knew that he was going to find out once they found his sister, he just didn't want his son to find out in such a 

manner. When neither one of his parents answered him, Sota took in a deep breath and said, "I think I can handle it…after all I am the heir to the Underworld and I do have to start looking after things."

"Sota dear…may be you should sit down." Queen Kirara suggested as she glared at her husband. _'I always wanted to tell him…now he is going to hate us.' _

"Where did you hear this?" King Amon asked.

"My dragon, Tenshi told me…I want to know what he meant." Sota answered. "Oh and don't try laying to me because I used my powers to find Ayame staying at Lord Sesshomaru's clan house."

"Sota you had no right to do such a thing nor did you have any proof of what your dragon told you was true." King Amon stated as he was about to put an end to the conversation.

Sota took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what his father was trying to do and knew that it would not work on him. Once he heard his mother and father standing to leave, Sota opened his eyes and stared at both his parents before saying, "Not even if I told you and mother that I saw a vision of my half sister."

Before his wife could hit the floor, King Amon quickly caught his wife as he closed his eyes in disbelief. Once he was sure that she had just fainted, King Amon looked up to face his son and asked, "When did you find out?"

"Before Ayame left…I wanted to see if you were even going to try finding her or if you were going to kept hiding it from the whole kingdom." Sota answered.

After blinking his wife to their bedroom, King Amon took a seat and said, "We have been looking for your sister since I found out that she was born. Five years before you were born I found out that she was my first child."

"I want to know the whole truth." Sota replied as he took a seat.

"Once I have explained everything to you, you shall go and wake your mother. The two of you will go and see Lord Sesshomaru and tell him that your coming out ball shall be held at the end of this coming week." King Amon stated.

"Fine." Sota stated.

She opened her eyes and slowly stood up. The room was dark and the candles had long been blown out. _'Finally…I have paid off my dept to you…Midoriku…it is now up to them.' _She thought as she looked around her room only to find a strange note by her bed. 'I just hope that she will be able to help me once this is all done and said with.' Kikiyo told herself as she grabbed her cell phone to call one of her friends.

Meanwhile everyone quickly sat up and looked around the room. They knew the truth and yet some of it was still unclear. The only one that would be able to tell them the missing piece, the only one that truly knew the identity of Naraku was the sleeping girl that lay in the middle of the circle. Just as they were about to try to wake her, a strong barrier surrounded Kagome. Just as Inuyasha was about to try to break it with his Tetsusiga, he watched as Kagome slowly stood up.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she stood up to try to help her.

"You can lower your barrier now Kagome. We already knew everything." Rin added as she began to act like her usual self.

"That's not Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he put his sword away.

A dazed Kagome looked around the room with a smile on her face. After facing everyone, she locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "I am glad that she has so many that protect her…"

Before she could hit the ground, Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome and made sure that she was alright. Once they were all sure that she was alright, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and said, "Take her to one of the guest rooms."

"No, I think we should take her home. If Ayame gets back she is going to be asking a lot of question. She won't drop it." Sango spoke up.

"Alright then, you and Miroku can take her home. Inuyasha you need to stay here….we're going to get having some visitors in a while." Rin spoke as she turned to face her mate. "And if you even think for one moment that you will be able to control me again guess again."

"Feh, fine but I'm going to go see her tomorrow." Inuyasha growled. He knew that he had to play along with this, just until they got rid of Naraku.

"Don't worry, her parents are out of town so she should be fine." Sango said as she and Miroku walked out of the room.

Once they were gone, Rin turned to Inuyasha and waved her hand so that he was now dressed like the prince he was. Just as he was about to start yelling at her, Inuyasha held his tongue when the Queen of the underworld appeared with her son at her side. Once she was sure that it was just the three of them, Queen Kirara smiled and said, "I'm sorry for coming at such short notice but this could not wait."

"We need to speak with you three and with Ayame." Sota added.

"Queen Kirara…Prince Sota…do not worry please follow use while my brother so and gets Ayame." Sesshomaru spoke.

"No, Ayame doesn't have to be here…let's just get this over with so that I can get back to my training." Sota stated as he stopped Inuyasha from leaving.

"As you wish, Prince Sota." Inuyasha growled as he tried not to hit the brat.

"Please forgive him; he has had a bad day." Queen Kirara said.

"It's alright, so what is it that we can do for you?" Sesshomaru spoke as he took a seat.

"Sesshomaru, first please allow our guest to take a seat." Rin hissed as she extended her hand so that Queen Kirara and Prince Sota would take a seat.

"Thank you Lardy Rin." Sota replied as he took his seat.

Once they were all seated, Rin turned to Inuyasha and nodded before Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "What is it that you would like us to do for you Prince Sota? Queen Kirara?"

"We to be quiet truthful this is all my sons doing. He decided that his ball will be the first before that of Lord Sesshomaru's." Queen Kirara answered. "He also has something to as of you."

"I would like for you all to help Ayame find my sister." Sota stated as he looked up to face all of them.

As soon as he said sister the whole room was filled with tension. No one knew that he had a sister, they hadn't even heard any news of the queen ever giving birth to another child. As soon as she realized what they were think, Queen Kirara lightly slapped her son over the shoulder and said, "You have to excuses my son. He didn't properly explain before he made his request."

"Sorry mother….well my sister is really my half sister. She was born three years before I was." Sota stated as he began to explain. "My father had a mistress before he married my mother and she left him without tell him of his unborn child."

"I see…do you have any idea as to how she would look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

'_This isn't good….I'm pretty sure that Kagome is the one they are looking for…with her luck it has to be her.' _Rin thought as she to keep calm.

"My half sister is the first of her kind but no I have no idea how she would look like." Sota answered.

"Very well then, Ayame will be aided by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango so you need not worry." Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice.

"I know, however you are also to make sure that all of the females in your clan attend my ball." Sota said as he stood up to leave.

"It is also your duty as the Lord of this area to make sure that the head families of priestess, monks, demon slayers and other demons are informed in this matter." Queen Kirara added as she also stood up to leave.

"Oh and you all are to make sure that Inuyasha and the others have a date for my ball." Sota added before he blinked back to the underworld.

Once they were sure that they were alone, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and then to Rin before he let out a long sigh. Rin knew that this was to much for the one she loved. After finding out that he was nothing but a prince in his last live, he moved up to becoming a very powerful person in this one. After wrapping her arms around her mate, Rin turned to Inuyasha and said, "This isn't going to be easy you know."

"Feh, I know but there is nothing we can do for now." Inuyasha growled.

"That's not what she means brother; Kagome has yet to remember her past life to the fullest." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to allow Rin's aura to surround him. He was after all to tense and had his guard up.

"What the hell are you talking about? She passed out like the rest of us." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha if she would have remember her past life, with her power at this level she would have been able to transform into her past self." Rin explained.

"With that being said, Dai and Roku would have appeared in that instant so that they could be reunited with their sister." Sesshomaru added.

"So if she didn't remember us than what did she remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"She probably remembered her mother and the day she was killed. Otherwise her guardian would not have used such a spell to see if she was in a safe place." Rin answered.

"Guardian?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Inuyasha, brother, you are not that slow…you do know who she really is don't you?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened his eye to face his brother.

She felt warm and safe, as if nothing could touch her or hurt her. As she opened her eyes, she looked around the room only to realize that she was at home, in her own room. As she slowly sat up she found a note by her bed. _'What's going on? Wait…how did I get her? Sango…she wrote the letter.' _Kagome thought as she slowly began to calm down. The letter read:

_**Dear Kagome, I hope you don't wake up to late, anyway sorry I couldn't stay but I had something to take care of. Thank you for letting me spend the night and don't worry, everyone **_

_**is fine. I'm not sure if you'll remember much but call me if you need to talk. Take care and get some rest. **_

_**Your friend, Sango. **_

With a smile on her face, Kagome slowly stood up and said, "Sango, you're such a good friend."

'_You have many good friends.' _A deep growl was heard.

After looking around her room, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why it was that she was starting to hear voices again. She had remember what she had forced herself to forget as a child so why did she feel as if she was missing out on something. _'I guess its just my imagination…well…time to go eat.' _Kagome thought as she slowly realized that she was in her miko form. Just as she was about to change into her pj's, Kagome heard a knock at the door. _'I wonder who that could be?' _Kagome thought as she blinked down stairs and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Kagome?" a voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Kagome replied as she kept her guard up. _'What does she want? Ayame…it's the girl that I saw at the clan house.' _

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me get back to the clan house. I kind of got lost and I recognized your aura." Ayame said with a smile.

"Uh sure, do you want something to drink before we leave?" Kagome asked as she let her in.

"That would be nice…thanks." Ayame answered as she walked in. _'I know that she has to be the one I'm looking for…I mean thanks to her I remember everything and I will get a chance to finally find the one I know I was meant to be with….but why won't the scale react?' _

"Um…would you like some tea, water, or soda?" Kagome asked as she closed the door before leading her to the kitchen.

"Water is fine…so do you leave alone?" Ayame asked.

"No, I leave my parents…but they had to go out of town so they won't be back until tomorrow…I think." Kagome answered as she got two cups for them.

"Oh, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ayame asked.

"No, its just me…so how did you get lost anyway? Did you only grow up in the underworld or something?" Kagome asked as she poured the water.

"Hey, I wasn't allowed to leave the prince side. I was one of his guardians…that is until I found out that I was supposed to be the princess guardian." Ayame whispered.

"Sorry I asked…anyway um….what classes are you taking?" Kagome asked.

"Not really sure…I don't find out until I get my schedule on Monday." Ayame answered as she began to drink her water. _'I wonder if she even remembers us…I don't think she did but….then why were we the only ones that remembered her?' _

After a while of silence, Kagome went up to her room and got changed. Once she was done, she walked back downstairs to find Ayame asleep on her couch. _'Ayame…I really don't want to wake her…I guess I should call Sango and tell her to call Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought sadly as she reached for the phone.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, it was just that she couldn't. Not after she had upset him so much before she had used the memory spell on all of them. _'I wonder if he'll forgive me.' _Kagome thought just as she heard Sango's voice say, "Hello?"

"Sango? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Wow, you're up already…I was worried that you were going to sleep straight through the night." Sango answered.

"Yeah well, I need to ask you for a favor." Kagome replied.

"What's up? Do you need me to come over?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"No, its' just that Ayame got lost and she somehow found her way to my house. Anyway can you please call Inuyasha and tell him that I'll take her over tomorrow after she wakes up." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well if you want I can make three way with him." Sango replied.

"No! I mean…he was mad at me so I kind of don't want to talk to him yet…can you please just call him?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I'll see you later then." Sango replied with an u uneasy voice.

"Thanks, then I'll talk to you later." Kagome said before she hung up. _'I have to make it up to her…I didn't mean to be so cold.' _

After slowly cleaning up the small mess she and Sango had left behind, Kagome secretly blinked Ayame up to her room and on her bed. She didn't want to wake her so she just gave her, her bed while she slept on the floor. As she slowly began to fall asleep, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'Somehow, I know that I haven't remembered what I should have that day…but I guess I'll have to wait and see for Monday.' _

**A/n: Well how is it? Please let me know what you think. Flames are welcome but please review!!**

**Darkiceone**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That next morning, Kagome work up and found herself alone in her room. Just as she was about to freak out, Kagome watched as Ayame stepped out of her bath room. She had just walked out of the bath room to look for her dragon scale when Ayame turn to find, Kagome sitting up in bed. Just as Ayame was about to start apologizing, Kagome held up her hand and said, "Don't worry about it…come on I'll make us some breakfast."

"Would it be too much to ask if I can help?" Ayame replied.

"No, come on…that way I know what not to make." Kagome answered with a smile as she stretched out her muscles.

"I'll eat as long as it's good…anyway I really can't take long." Ayame answered as she followed Kagome down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it…I already talked to Sango and she talked to Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she walked into her kitchen.

"When did you talk to her?" Ayame asked. _'Why is she able to talk to the royals as if they were regular people like her?' _

"After I saw that you had passed out." Kagome answered as she easily reached for the things she needed.

"Oh, well what do you need me to do?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, um…do you know how to make amulets?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah I do…let's get started then." Ayame answered as she completely forgot all about her mission.

Once the two of them got what they needed, Kagome and Ayame began to have their fun as they began to make a mess while making their food. Just as they began to make a bigger mess, Kagome put the flour down and reached for the phone as it began to ring. Ayame however, grinned like an cat up to something before she dumped flour over Kagome's head. Ignoring her actions for now, Kagome picked up the phone and with the sweetest voice she said, "Hello?"

"Uh…Kagome?"

"Oh, yeah Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked as she shook her head so that the flour would fall off.

"Uh…is that Ayame laughing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah don't mind her." Kagome said as she easily poured some water on Ayame. "Um…are you going to come pick her up?"

"No, Miroku and Inuyasha are…I have to go to the underworld with my parents and get some stuff ready for the upcoming ball…your still coming…right?" Sango explained.

"Oh, cool…I guess but go for it…that's if I can still go…I mean after what I pulled off you know?" Kagome replied.

"Kagome! I think I did something wrong." Ayame cried as she tried to put the now blazing pan out.

"Shit…got to go….talk to you later." Kagome said before she quickly hung up.

After hanging up, Sango shook her head and began to dial Miroku's number. They had no idea what was going to happen now but they needed the two of them to get back together. Once she had finished dialing Miroku's number, Sango sat down and waited for him to answer. _'I remember everything…we have a second chance to do this…' _Sango thought as she heard Miroku's voice say, "Hey, you thinking about us again?"

"How did you know?" Sango asked as she sat up in her bed.

"So did you tell her?" Miroku asked as he changed the subject. _'Every time we talk about us we end up in an argument.' _

"Yeah, I guess she doesn't really mind. She just thinks that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as mad at her." Sango answered as she got his hint.

"Well then I guess I'm going to go and get Inuyasha now…I'll see you at school." Miroku said.

"Yeah…oh and Miroku?" Sango replied.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sango whispered right before she hung up.

'_I love you too…but right now….we need to make things right.' _Miroku thought as he grabbed his keys and left his house. It didn't take long for him to reach Inuyasha's house and he was once again not surprised when he found him waiting outside of house and the main gate. After parking in front of him, Miroku unlocked the car doors and waited for his best friend to get in. Once he was inside the car, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no fucking clue…I guess I'm going to ask her out once we get a chance to be alone." Inuyasha answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Miroku asked. "I mean she hasn't even remembered everything and we don't know if she is going to remember at all."

"I know but I can't just leave it at that…she gave me half her soul…I want to stay with her…as my mate and as my wife." Inuyasha growled.

"So than what are we going to do? I still need to find Naraku and find out what he plans to do." Miroku said.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Inuyasha said. "So for now start driving."

"Sure thing." Miroku said as he began to drive.

Once they got to Kagome's house, Miroku and Inuyasha both ran up to the door and began to knock only to hear the sound of things breaking and yelling. When neither one of them could open the door, Inuyasha took a step forward and said a spell. Worried that he was, Inuyasha had used so much energy in the spell that the door was blown up.

Ayame and Kagome had finished eating and were cleaning up when Ayame had accidently poured some juice on Kagome. Kagome responded by pouring some milk on Ayame and that was how the fight began. Kagome had just managed to catch a plate that Ayame had accidently dropped when she had dropped it at the fell of cold water. Just as Ayame was about to help her up and with her now cut hand, Kagome's aura quickly surrounded the house as they heard the front door blow up.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Just don't move…."Kagome answered as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome…you can't….you can't use magic outside the underworld." Ayame added as she began to take her roll.

"Someone just attacked my home." Kagome's cold voice replied as everything was quickly put in place.

Ayame watched in amazement and shock as the house slowly began to look like it first did when she had gotten there the night before. _'This girl…she has to be the one.' _Ayame thought as she tried to find her scale to see if it was reacting to this girl. But just as she was about to do so, Ayame pushed Kagome to the floor with just enough time to stop her from attacking Miroku and Inuyasha. After knocking her out, Ayame turned to the two and asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on? We thought you guys were in trouble." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, we couldn't get in so Inuyasha blew up the door." Miroku added.

"I didn't mean to." Inuyasha growled as he walked over to pick Kagome off of the floor.

"Oh, no we were just having a food fight…um…well Kagome did a pretty quick job of picking up but nothing was wrong." Ayame explained.

"Uh, well come on…I'm going to take you back to Lord Sesshomaru's clan house…Inuyasha is going to stay here and make sure Kagome didn't over to it." Miroku replied.

'_Where did…if they find out that I lost the scale I'm going to be in so much trouble.' _Ayame thought. "Alright…can you please tell her that I'm sorry for knocking her out."

"Sure…"Inuyasha growled as he began to walk further into the house.

"Her room is the up the stairs, third door to your left." Ayame whispered as she began to follow Miroku out of the house.

Once they were gone, Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room and placed her in her bed before he covered her up. Just as he was about to take a seat somewhere, he was surprised when the room was filled with books for witches, demons, and miko's. _'What the hell…has she learned all these spells?' _Inuyasha thought as he reached for one of the inu demon ritual spell books.

"No….mommy…no…" Kagome cried in her sleep.

Completely forgetting about the books that surrounded them, Inuyasha quickly went to Kagome's side and held her. Once she had settled down, Inuyasha turned around to find all of her books gone. Just as he was about to get out of her bed, Kagome took hold of him and refused to let him go. _'Stupid wench…'_ Inuyasha couldn't help to think before he slowly began to fall asleep.

It was dark and the only light she had was that of the energy she had been using. As she looks around, Kagome couldn't help but feel alone. It wasn't until she began to get filled by an unknown source of warmth that she decided to get up and try to find her way out of the darkness. "Mother? Inuyasha? Anyone?"Kagome called out as she slowly stood up.

But as soon as she had stood up, Kagome began to ran with all her might as her light began to fade away. One it was completely gone, Kagome began to run faster with her demon speed. Just as she was about to give up and fell to the floor in tears, she ran into something warm, just as she slide against it she felt something cover her. After closing her eyes, Kagome took in a deep breath and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

However all she got was a low growl. As the unknown demon, or creator let out his low growls, Kagome couldn't help but to feel safe. Just as she was about to open her eyes to see what was making her feel so safe, Kagome woke up only to find herself in Inuyasha's arms. Not knowing how or when he had gotten into her house let alone her room, Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from him and yelled out, "What the hell are you doing!"

After hitting the floor and landing face first, Inuyasha couldn't help but burst up into laughter. _'Is she always going to have the power to send me crashing face first into the ground?' _he couldn't help but think as he slowly lifted himself up to face a very pissed off Kagome. Before he could even say a word, he was shocked at Kagome's expression before he was once again slammed into the ground.

Kagome had watched as Inuyasha landed on her bed room floor face first. She had felt something inside her reach the surface but she had no way of remembering or knowing what exactly it was. All she could do was allow all her instinct to take over. Before she knew it she had mumbled a spell she had never read in any books before she said, "Sit boy."

What seemed like an eternity was more like five minutes before Inuyasha had tried to sit up. Once he was sitting up, he turned to find Kagome sitting on her bed with a confused look on her face. Realizing that she had just used a spell that she had never learned in this life, Inuyasha looked at her before he asked, "Well? Are you going to take this off?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice and said, "Sorry but I have no idea how to remove it for now….I uh…I haven't learned that part yet."

"Damn it wench." Inuyasha growled low enough for her not to hear.

Knowing that he was mumbling something to himself, Kagome quickly turned into her inu hanyou form and said, "Want to run that by me again?"

"Uh…hurry up and learn?" Inuyasha said in an unsure voice.

"Uh…where's Ayame and why did you blow up my door?" Kagome asked as she stood up to stretch.

"The door was an accident, and as for Ayame she has already been taken back to my house." Inuyasha answered as he got off of her floor. _'I guess she hasn't remembered anything.' _

"Oh…so are you still mad at me?" Kagome asked as she began to walk out of your room.

"Mad about what?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face Inuyasha as if he was crazy. Once she was sure that he wasn't just messing with her, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "For placing that spell on you and your family."

"Not really…thanks to you I got to remember some things." Inuyasha answered as he waited for her to continue walking down the stairs.

"Oh." Kagome whispered before she turned back around to finish going down the stairs. Once at the bottom, Kagome made her way into the kitchen and silently offered Inuyasha a seat. Once he 

was sitting down, Kagome walked around the kitchen as she got him a small piece of cake and some tea. Once she had sat down, Kagome stayed silent for a while as she tried to think of a good way to ask him what exactly it was that he remembered.

After eating what she had given and growing tired of the silence, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "If you got something to say, then just say it."

"Alright then, I was hoping that you'd tell me what you remembered…and if it had anything to do with the voices we all heard." Kagome said as she looked up to meet his gaze.

Just as Inuyasha began to sweat, he thanked the gods above for being in his favor because it was at that moment that the sound of the front door and the sound her Kagome's parents walking in that helped him get out of the trouble he was in. _'Son of a bitch.' _Kagome thought angrily as she took in a deep breath and called out, "I'm in the kitchen with a friend."

"Kagome…dear…I thought you were going to be out today." Her mother was heard.

"Uh, things were canceled since Sango had a family emergency…it's been moved to this coming week end." Kagome answered as she took notice of her father angry face.

"So that's why you have a boy with you while your home alone?" her father asked in a cold tone.

"No, when I woke up I heard someone trying to break in. I called Inuyasha so that he could come and help me but when they heard that there was someone here the thief's left." Kagome explained. "Sango is supposed to come over to spend the night with me if she gets a chance to."

Realizing his mistake, Kagome's father turned to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"It's not a problem…Kagome is a good friend of mine…I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Inuyasha answered as he stood up to leave.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" her mother offered as she smiled warmly at him.

"As much as I would like to, I need to get home. My brother is waiting for me. I told him that I wouldn't be long." Inuyasha answered as he bowed. "But thank you very much for the offer."

"Well then, perhaps another time then…I'll show you out." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Once again thank you for taking care of our Kagome." Her mother called out.

After bragging Inuyasha outside of her house, Kagome closed the door behind her and turned to look at Inuyasha. Before she could even start asking question, Inuyasha held up his hand and said, "Forget it…your father is probably timing us and I don't want him to think badly of me."

"Why do you care…its not like if I care…I mean I am old enough to chose my own friends…besides I'm going to be eighteen soon." Kagome hissed back.

"Sorry but I don't want him to turn me down later on….see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said with an amused voice before he ran off.

'_Stupid jerk.' _Kagome thought as she walked back into her house. As soon as she walked in, Kagome found her father sitting in the living room looking at his watch. Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself as she made her way back to her room. Just as she was half way through the stairs, Kagome heard her mother call out to her, "Kagome, don't forget to call your friend and let her know that we're home now so that she can stay with her family."

"I won't…I'm just going to call her and finish up some homework." Kagome called back. But just as she was about to make her way back up the stairs, Kagome was stopped yet again when she heard her father call her down. _'God damn it…can't a girl get some time to herself?' _Kagome thought as she quickly made her way into the living room. As soon as she saw what her father was holding she froze. _'Damn it Ayame.' _

"Kagome…where did you get this?" her father asked.

"That belongs to…to…um…a friend from school." Kagome answered as she quickly took the dragon scale from her father.

"Why do you have it? It looks very expensive." Her father stated.

"She dropped it Friday and I haven't gotten a chance to give it back to her." Kagome answered.

"You better give it back to her tomorrow." Her father warned.

"I will." Kagome said as she began to make her way up the stairs. As she made her way up the stairs Kagome called out, "I'm going to be doing homework!" Once she was in her room, Kagome locked the door and began to look for the book she had read about the subduing spell that she had placed on Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Ayame slowly looked around the house and made sure that no one was watching her. Once she was sure that she wouldn't get caught, Ayame quickly ran to the hall where they had the door to the underworld. The door in the clan house led to the clan house of the underworld. _'Ok…go, get another scale, come back…and act as if nothing happened.' _Ayame thought as she used her demon speed to work faster. Once she had reached the dragons forest, Ayame looked around before she whistled for her own dragon. "Good girl…I need you to take me to the death dragon."

After taking notice of her dragons understanding, Ayame quickly got on her green, earth dragon and held on as she took flight. It didn't take her long for her to arrive at the death dragons cave. Once she was at the entrance, Ayame jumped off the her dragon only to hear a warning growl. 

Knowing that she couldn't push it to much, Ayame quickly stopped in her tracks and said, "I am Ayame, second guardian of the missing princes…I must ask for a second scale for I lost the first."

After a while of waiting, Ayame watched as a talk, deep blue colored dragon walked out of the cave alongside the dragon of death. The dragon of death was called Maxwell and only the King of the underworld was allowed to speak his name. His scales were the darkest of black and his eyes were the brightest of red. Once she was sure that she would not be attacked, Ayame took a step toward the dragon of ice and said, "I am truly sorry but I will not lose this one."

Once she was close to the ice dragon, Ayame was not surprised when she was hit with his powerful tail and slammed against a nearby tree. Before her dragon could do anything, Ayame looked at her dragon and said, "It's ok Zen, I had it coming."

After being given the ok, Ayame took up as best as she could, she quickly took the dragon scale form the ice dragon and took her leave. Once she was back at the clan house, Ayame was glad to see that no one was in the hall. As soon as she was back in her room, Ayame had had enough time to pack the scale away before her door was opened.

"I was told to take you to my house…" Sango said as she walked in.

"So I'm not going to be staying here?" Ayame asked as she took a seat on her bed.

"No, some of the inu demons don't like that fact that a wolf demon staying in their clan house." Sango explained.

"Alright…let me just get my things together and I'll be down in a bit." Ayame said as she stood up.

"I thought you had most…well all of your things at my house." Sango replied.

"Yeah, but the dragon scale I'm using is with me." Ayame said as she reached for the scale.

"We have a lot of work to do tomorrow don't we?" Sango asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, so we need to get some rest since we're going to be going to school an hour before class starts." Ayame said as she began to walk out of the room.

After thanking Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin for their hospitality, Ayame and Sango quickly made their way back to Sango's house. Once they had finished rearranging Sango's room so that the two of them had their own room to sleep, Ayame and Sango had dinner, took a shower and went to sleep. Neither one of them had any idea as to what was going to happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Well there you have it…the end to the tenth chapter…don't worry…it will all start to get better from this point…please let me know what you think and please continue to review. I have also updated my bio page so please, if you can or want to, go ahead and check it out. **

**Darkiceone **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That next morning, Kagome woke up only to realize that she had managed to wake up on time. After getting her things together, Kagome took hold of the spell book that had the spell '_Dragon's Call_' and made her way to school. Hoping that she would ran into Sango, Kagome easily took to her hanyou form and easily made it to school with in family minutes. As soon as she saw Sango sitting at the table with Ayame, Rin, Miroku and Inuyasha…Kagome got the sudden urge to wait about the whole spell thing. After taking her seat, Kagome asked, "Why is everyone here so early?"

"We could ask you the something." Came Sango's grumpy reply.

"I was just asking." Kagome growled back.

"Don't mind her…she's always like that when she has to wake up this early." Miroku said.

"So what do you guys want to do? I mean breakfast doesn't look so good this morning." Kagome asked as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Well, we could always go outside and chill at the Sakura tree." Inuyasha suggested.

"Actually you'll have to catch us at lunch." Ayame said as she stood up to leave. "We have some business to attend to so you'll have to wait until then."

"Uh…ok?"Kagome said as she watched all of her friends regretfully stand up and follow Ayame. _'I guess I should go and take my time changing into my gym clothing.' _

While Kagome made her way to her first class; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame all made their way down the hall while following the direction that the scale was leading them to. So far it had only reacted once or twice and that was only when they got close to one of the main clan family. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Ayame completely stopped as the scale began to glow a very bright blue color. Sango watched as Ayame quickly dropped the scale before she asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That was the power of the princess…she was probably just defending herself just now and has no idea that no matter what power she uses, even if it's of the basic of basic spells I'll know." Ayame explained as she tried to warm up her hands.

"So then why did you drop the damn thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dropped it because it was slowly freezing my hands." Ayame growled.

"So now what? We know that she's in this school…so what are we going to do?" Miroku asked as he locked eyes with Sango and Inuyasha for only a brief moment.

"For now we got to our classes and wait until lunch to try to get closer to her." Ayame said.

"But we told Kagome that we were going to be eating with her." Sango said.

"Now isn't the time to be worrying over a commoner…we need to find the Kings daughter before it is too late." Ayame growled.

Inuyasha glared at Ayame and growled out, "You may be under the orders of the king but right now you will listen to me."

"You may be the royal of the human world in place of the king but I will find my princess." Ayame growled before as she turned and left the group of three.

"You need to cool it Inuyasha." Sango hissed before she also took her leave.

"Sorry man but Sango is right." Miroku added. "Otherwise you'll blow our cover."

"Feh, I'll see you guys later." Inuyasha growled before he took off.

Sango had gotten to her class just in time to find Kagome lining up for their test. As soon as she saw that there was still a spot next to Kagome, Sango quickly took her place and smiled at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled back before she took her mark. She didn't want to get a low grade in her running test since she was a fast runner. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sango asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to get a high time so that the coach doesn't say anything." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea since you and me are always finishing first." Sango replied.

"Yeah, see you when it's over." Kagome said with a grin.

"We'll see who will see who." Sango replied as she took her mark.

Soon their coach shot his track gun and began to time the girls. He was the coach for the girls and knew that he would have to memorize the times since some of the girls here were faster then his track team. By the time Sango and Kagome were done, the two of them had beat two records and to fight of the coach before they were able to go and change. Once they were in the changing room, Kagome turned to Sango and said, "I was hoping that we'd finish early."

"Oh, yeah considering the fact that we have to work with Ayame…I'm glad I have some time to talk with you." Sango added.

"Anyway I was wondering if you knew if I could use this spell to find my father." Kagome said as she handed Sango her spell book that was opened to the 'Dragon's Charm.'

After looking over the spell, Sango closed the book and said, "Sorry that spell is for the royal family only. If you want I can go over and help you out with a different spell." Sango offered.

"Aren't you going to be with Ayame?" Kagome asked as she put her pants on.

"Not really." Sango answered as she reached for her shirt. "I was thinking of telling her to fuck off anyway."

"Don't be that way…I think I could be good friends with her if she wasn't so worried about finding the princess or whatever." Kagome replied.

"I guess your right…anyway are you going to head to art early?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome put her gym clothing in her locker.

"Yeah, I feel like drawing…um…can I ask you something first?" Kagome said as she turned to face her friend.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sango replied.

"Um…have you had any more of those weird dreams? Have you heard that weird voice?" Kagome asked.

'_Shit…what the hell am I suppose to tell her?' _Sango thought as she tried to think of something to say.

'_You too…what did you guys remember that you're not telling me?' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she said, "You know what never mind…you probably don't hear it any more anyway. See you at lunch."

'_I'm so sorry Kagome…but you have to remember on your own.' _Sango thought sadly as she finished getting her things together before she began to make her way to class.

As Kagome made her way to class she was surprised to find Ayame wondering the halls. After taking in a deep breath so that she could forget Sango's reaction, Kagome walked up to Ayame and asked, "Need help?"

"Short of…I need to find the art room." Ayame said as she looked up. "OH, Kagome…glad I ran into someone I know."

"Well it looks like you have that class with Rin, Inuyasha and me…come on I just got out of P.E so I'll show you." Kagome said as she began to make her way to a different hall.

"But I was told that this was the hall that led to the art room." Ayame replied.

"Whoever told you that was laying…anyway come on. I don't want to run into anyone I don't know." Kagome said. _'More importantly I don't want to run into Koga.' _

"Don't worry…if we run into anyone you don't like I'll go ahead and deal with them personally." Ayame said.

But before Kagome could say anything to that, the two of them were taken by surprised when they heard a voice say, "Like if you can keep me from my woman."

"Uh…just fuck off Koga." Kagome growled as she quickly took to her hanyou form.

"Koga?" Ayame repeated.

"Well…what you going to do about it?" Koga growled as he easily took hold of Kagome.

"Let go." Kagome growled as she began to purify the top layer of his skin.

As soon as Koga and Ayame locked eyes, Kagome was surprised when Koga instantly let her go only to go to Ayame's side. After making sure that Ayame was just fine on her own, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she quietly made her way to the class room. Once she was seated, Kagome set her things aside and began to draw. By the time the bell had rung for everyone to get to their next class Kagome was shocked at what she drew. While using nothing but color pencils, Kagome had drawn Ayame with white fur covering her shoulders, waist, and feet while wherein a black and red armor. She had also drawn Koga wearing brown padding on his wrist, shoulders, and claves with black and gray armor on his chest. Kagome had drawn Ayame and Koga standing side by side at a cave entrance.

Just as Kagome had finished putting her drawing away, Inuyasha took his seat by her and asked, "What is Ayame doing with Koga? Didn't you warn her about that flea bag?"

"She is a girl that can take care of herself…besides…I think those two belong together." Kagome answered as she turned to face him. "Unless you really want to spend your lunch hour looking for some missing princess?"

"How did you know about that?" Inuyasha replied as he turned to face her.

"Ayame told me about I t when she stayed at my place…anyway we need to get to work." Kagome said as she began to get her pastel colors.

"How do you know we're going to use pastels today?" Inuyasha asked.

But before Kagome could explain, the teacher walked in and said, "Alright everyone, today we have another knew student…her name is Ayame Wolf please treat her nicely."

"Hello everyone." Ayame said as she gave a slight bow.

"Alright then, Ayame you will be paired off with Koga since his partner is no longer in our school." The teacher said before she added, "Today you and your partner will descried a place and each of you will have to draw what they are describing. Please try your best."

While everyone got to work, Kagome and Inuyasha began to talk and make it look as if they were doing their work. It wasn't until they were caught that they actually began to do their work. By the end of the class, Kagome was not surprised when she took Koga's hand and went to lunch with him. After waiting for Rin to turn in her work, Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin all made their way to meet up with the others. Once at the table, Kagome took her seat and said, "Told you so."

"Shut up wench…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha….sit boy." Kagome growled.

As soon as Inuyasha hit the floor face first, Miroku turned to Kagome and asked, "You remembered?"

"Remembered what? I just used a spell that I had apparently learned." Kagome answered.

After hitting her boyfriend over the head, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Was Ayame in your class?"

"Yeah, we have classes with her." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Anyway…what are you guys going to be doing after school?" Kagome asked.

"We're probably just going to be helping out Ayame." Sango answered.

"Oh and have you decided if you're going to go to the ball with us this coming weekend?" Rin replied.

"I am going to go…that's if your mate and Inuyasha have no problems with me going." Kagome answered.

"I don't…not as long as you go with me as my girlfriend." Inuyasha said in an amused filled voice.

"Inuyasha you jerk! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and stormed off.

"Great going." Rin hissed as she stood up and ran after her.

"Nice job you idiot." Sango added as she followed after Rin and Kagome.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as she pleaded his self off of the floor.

"I'll go as your girlfriend." Kikiyo was heard as she wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's neck. "Just forget her."

"Damn Kikiyo…could you make yourself look more like a whore?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up…I'm talking with my Inuyasha." Kikiyo hissed as she began to glow a dark red color.

"I'll never be your anything so fuck off." Inuyasha growled as he pushed her off while trying to get a hold of his demon blood. _'This bitch killed my mother.' _

After taking notice of Inuyasha's inner battle, Miroku pulled Kikiyo off of his friend and said, "Get lost."

"For now I'll go…but Inuyasha will be mine." Kikiyo said before she turned around and left.

"You alright?" Miroku asked.

"Just fine." Inuyasha growled before he left.

"Great…leave me all alone why don't you." Miroku said as he turned to go look for the girls.

Soon the rest of the day flew by with Inuyasha trying to get Kagome to talk to him more then what she needed to for just class assignments. As soon as she was out of her science class, Kagome walked out and made her way to her locker. Just as she had finished getting the books that she needed, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "If you don't stop following me around or bothering me I swear to god that I will 'S' you so much that you will end up in the other side of the world."

As soon as heard her warning and the seriousness in her voice, Inuyasha was out of there like a bat out of hell. Of course he wasn't surprised when Ayame and Koga had approached the group. While paying no attention to Koga at all, Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She told me to leave her alone or else." Inuyasha growled.

"Serves you right…you have no idea how off guard you caught her…and she isn't the type to like to be caught off guard." Rin said in a cold voice.

"Well I have to get going now…I'll talk to you later." Ayame was heard.

All eyes turned just in time to see Koga kiss Ayame before he left. After fighting off the blush that was threatening to come forth, Ayame cleared her throat and said, "Well, shall we get going?"

"We're ready when you are." Sango said.

"Alright well I was hoping on starting where we were this morning before we try anywhere else." Ayame said.

"You mean before we start walking around all of Japan." Miroku replied.

"Yes, now come on." Ayame said as she hurried them along.

As soon as she had gotten home, Kagome run up to her room and walked into her closet. Although her parents wished that she would use her biggest closest for her clothing, Kagome had put all of her art work into the biggest closest in her room and her clothing in the small on. After putting the drawing she had made of Koga and Ayame away, Kagome grabbed the books she would need to do her homework and took them with her when she went downstairs to start on dinner.

Just as she had finished with her homework, Kagome was surprised when she heard the phone ring. As she quickly got up to answer the phone, Kagome pointed at her books and slowly levitated them so that she placed them back in her backpack. After picking up the phone, Kagome said, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

'_I'm going to kill her.' _Kagome thought angrily as she took in a calming breath. After fighting off the urge to hang up on the person, Kagome was brought back to reality when she heard Inuyasha asked, "Kagome are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

'_Shit…sees really mad.' _Inuyasha thought as he couldn't help but flatten his ears against his head before he said, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Look if it's about what you asked me in lunch don't worry about it." Kagome said.

"What?" a very confused Inuyasha asked.

"I know you were just joking around…I mean face it…we haven't known each other that long and we don't even know each other that much." Kagome explained. "I mean…do you feel like if you truly know me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered without a second thought.

As soon as she heard his quick answer Kagome knew that something was wrong. It was then that she realized that he wasn't telling her something. After thinking about it carefully, Kagome took in a deep breath and asked, "What aren't you telling me? Why are you so sure of what you feel for me? What did you remember when I cast that spell on you guys? Why won't any of you tell me?"

'_Shit…what the hell am I going to do now?' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to come up with an answer.

After waiting for a good five minutes for his answer, Kagome let out a low warning growl and said, "If you don't answer me I'm going to hang up on you."

"No….wait." Inuyasha said.

"Then are you going to answer me?" Kagome asked as she got ready to hang up.

"Uh…yeah…but…I just don't know how to explain it to you." Inuyasha answered as he tried to stall her until he knew what he was going to tell her.

"Just start talking and I'll let you know if you need to go into further detail." Kagome said as she reached for a chair so that she could sit down by the phone.

But just as Kagome thought as she was to finally get her questions answered, Inuyasha began to thanks the gods again as he heard Kagome's front door open right before the sound of her parents voices were heard. For some strange reason Kagome had been able to feel the relief that rushed all over Inuyasha's aura. Having nothing more to say, Kagome whispered a sit before she hung up on him. Just as she had placed the phone back where it belonged, Kagome heard her mother ask, "Did you finish all of your work?"

"Yeah, I just need to take my things up stairs…dinner is also ready." Kagome answered as she moved to get her things.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." Her father said.

"I'm just fine." Kagome said as she couldn't help but smile as some part of her could tell that Inuyasha was probably cursing her out at that moment.

"Well don't take long…you need to take a shower to night since you look tried." Her mother added.

"Yes mother." Kagome mumbled as she turned to leave the kitchen. _'Just you wait…I will find out what you are keeping from me…and if it has something to do with me and you and you didn't tell me about it…boy are you in for a hell of a lot more pain.' _Kagome thought coldly as she placed her backpack in a corner in her room before going back down stairs for dinner.

After eating dinner and telling her parents that she was alright, Kagome walked into her room and gathered her things to take a bath. As she moved her things around, Kagome noticed that she had forgot to give Ayame her dragon scale back. _'Shit…I have to give it to her tomorrow.' _Kagome thought as she picked it up. After getting some of her incense and a lighter, Kagome left to take a shower. After a long and much needed relaxing shower, Kagome went to sleep.

**Dream **

**Kagome looked around as she found herself in a forest. She felt safe and knew that nothing could harm her where ever she was but there was also a part of her that told her that this was not what she was suppose to be dreaming of. As she walked toward the cave in front of **

**her, Kagome could feel two large demonic powers. Just as she reached the entrance of the cave, Kagome heard a voice say, "You must trust us." **

"**Trust in us…your guardians." Another growl added. **

"**Show yourselves!" Kagome yelled as she formed a purifying whip. **

**As she kept her eyes locked at the entrance of the cave Kagome was surprised when she found herself locking eyes with a pair of a deep, blood red colored of eyes and a brilliant blue color that reminded her of a different world. Just as she was about to take another step forward she heard a voice say, **_**'You must give much more…if you truly wish to save all those that you love and treasure.' **_

"**Ignore her." They growled. "We will keep you safe…you will not have to give up anything." **

'_**I have nothing more to give but my heart and soul….' **_**Kagome thought sadly. **_**"But I will not forsaken those that I love." **_**Kagome stated as she took a step back and away from the cave. **

**Just as she felt a long and forgotten memory being to return, Kagome was pulled out of her sleep by her alarm clock. **

**End of Dream **

With a frustrated growl, Kagome opened her eyes only to find everything levitating in her room. "Son of a bitch." Kagome growled as her concentration was broken which caused everything to be dropped.

Just as she was about to utter a spell to clean up the mess she had made, Kagome quickly jumped to her door and locked it as she heard her parents running up the stairs. Just as they were about to try to open the door, Kagome yelled out, "I'm fine, I just dropped some stuff because I thought I woke up late…I'll be down in a bit."

"Well hurry up before your late for school." Her father said as he began to walk away from her door.

"We'll be staying home today so if you do end up running late take the car." Her mother added.

"Thanks mom…I'll be down in a bit." Kagome said. Once she was sure that they were no longer standing outside of her door, Kagome looked at her mess and said, "This is going to be a long day."

**A/N: Well what do you think? I hope you liked the story and please let me know if you would like all the chapters to be a bit longer than what they were before. I would also like to know what you think of the story so far. **

**Darkiceone**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Kagome quickly picked up her room and got dressed, she had failed to notice the slow and very dim glow that the dragon scale had been given off. After getting everything that she needed, Kagome jumped in the car and drove off. After finding a parking space, Kagome slammed the door shot and ran like a bat out of hell to her P.E class so that she would not be late. A second before the bell rang; Kagome had joined Sango in the back of the coward in the basketball court. After making sure that all of his students were in the gym, the coach cleared his throat and said, "Alright, your next assignment is to be able to play a team sport as a team."

"Like if that's going to happen." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, knowing this class we're all going to group up with the groups we relate better with." Sango whispered.

"However I will be the one putting you into groups so everyone so and get changed." The coached all before he blew his whistle.

As all the girls did what they were told, Sango and Kagome couldn't help but make a dept. Soon, the two ignored their dept when the coach announced that they were going to be put in the same time. As they tried their best to work with some stuck up bitches, Kagome and Sango began to enjoy the game. After a long game, the girls were told to hit the showers once it got closer to the bell. After getting changed and gathering their things for class, Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes and made their way to their next class.

Sango walked into her class only to find Miroku waiting for her with a smile on his face. After smiling back at her boyfriend, Sango took her seat and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy because Ayame just told me to tell you and Inuyasha that we are going to stop the search after she talks with us." Miroku answered as he kept his eyes on her.

"Why would she do that? Do you think she found out who Kagome really is?" Sango replied.

"I don't think so…I mean the scale hardly reacted to Kagome what so ever. By the looks of things her guardian is protecting her." Miroku said.

"But that doesn't make any sense…he would have allowed her to be found by now since the safest place for her to be right now is with him." Sango explained. She and Miroku knew that the princess dragon was a rare dragon, a dragon of ice and of very powerful standing.

"Well, she's not going to be eating lunch with us so it's like if we can just ask." Miroku said as he turned to face the front of the class.

But before Sango could Miroku what it was that he was talking about, their math teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down. _'I know that we won't be able to remember Naraku's face until _

_Kagome remembers everything…I mean it's thanks to her that we remembered what we did…but since she still hasn't remembered anything we don't know how Naraku looks like.' _Sango thought sadly as she began to pull out her notes and pen so that she could copy the notes for the next lesson.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just been given their assignment when Kagome found that Koga and Ayame both missing. Thinking that Ayame must have gotten hurt and that Koga was helping her, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Ayame was starting to run her own life instead of allowing her duties to control her. _'Finally…she gets a chance to be happy.' _Kagome thought as she began to zoon out.

After noticing her distance, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Earth to Kagome…we need to finish this."

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking." Kagome thought as she turned to face Inuyasha with a smile.

While turning away to hide his blush, Inuyasha let out a low growl before he asked, "About what?"

'_At least he is trying to get to know me.' _Kagome thought happily before she answered, "About Ayame and Koga…I'm glad they're together."

"Feh what do you care about them…that bastard tried to force his self on you." Inuyasha growled.

"It's all in the past now." Kagome said just before she saw a flash of Koga and Ayame standing in front of a very pissed off Inuyasha. _'Is this my memory or his?' _

After taking a hold of a sudden sense of being invaded, Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Feh, let's just finish this."

"Fine by me." Kagome replied in a cold voice as she reached for her art supplies.

As soon as he realized his mistake, Inuyasha took the hint and began to work on their assignment. As soon as the bell rang Kagome quickly put her things away and left Inuyasha alone so that she could walk along side Rin. _'Damn….why the hell do I always have to fuck up?' _Inuyasha thought angrily as he followed behind the two of them. As soon as they reached Sango and Miroku, Kagome took a seat next to Miroku and Sango and said, "What's up guys?"

"Nothing much? Are you ok?" Miroku asked as he noticed Inuyasha's flattened ears and Kagome's angered aura.

"Just fine…right Inuyasha?" Kagome answered in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong." Inuyasha quickly noticed as the evil glint in Kagome's eyes.

"Ok…so what are we going to do after school? I have to get home so who is going to take me?" Rin said as she looked up to face Kagome with a grin.

"I can take you home…my parents got the day off because of the break in yesterday." Kagome explained. "So I have the car and I can take Rin home."

"Then it's settled I'm going to go and call Sesshomaru." Rin said as she quickly stood up and ran off.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Where's Ayame?"

"Oh, she said that she was going to go have lunch with Koga and we'd see her after school when we meet with her." Sango answered.

"Oh, how much longer are you guys going to be looking the princess again?" Kagome asked.

"No, Ayame called the whole thing off…we think that she already found her…we just need to help her get to the princess." Miroku explained as he covered up the true reason.

"Oh that's good…so how about we have a get together at my place tomorrow night then." Kagome offered.

"Are your parents going to be home?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that way they can start to trust you more so that I can just ask and tell them that I'm going with you guys." Kagome explained. "That way I don't have to tell them where I'm going so long as they know I'm with you guys."

"Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow after school." Sango said.

But before Miroku could say anything, Rin took her seat and said, "Sesshomaru said that it was ok as long as I went straight home."

"Alright, well I guess I'll meet you by the Sakura tree after school." Kagome said as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked with a worried voice.

"I forget some of my books in the locker so I'm going to have get them before my science class and English class." Kagome said.

"Well you could always sure books with us…I mean it's nothing a small spell won't help us with." Sango whispered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome sat back down and said, "Your right…it's not like I'll be doing it all of the time."

Knowing that he was in her good graces in the moment, Inuyasha kept quiet and once a while he would try to join in their conversations. Once they were in their English class, Kagome took a seat next to Rin and Sango for their English project. Kagome was also not surprised when she found that Ayame was missing yet again. _'Um I wonder if it's just me but…I think Ayame got all of her classes with me.' _

"Kagome…do you know what this means?" Sango asked as she handed Kagome the hand out.

"Yeah, but I can't do this by myself…who can help me?" Kagome replied as she looked up only to find that Inuyasha was the only one that had yet been given something to do for their project.

"I can help." He said.

"Alright…come sit next to me." Kagome said as she moved aside so that he would sit to her. _'Now that I think about it…I'm not that mad anymore…I mean why would I care what he thinks…it's not like I like him or anything….right?' _

As soon as he had taken his seat next to her, Inuyasha leaned into her so that his whispered, "I'm sorry."

After fighting off the blush that threatened to appear, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and said, "Don't worry about it…come on…I need your help."

"Feh, what do you need me to do?" Inuyasha asked as he realized that she was never really all that mad…she was just going with what she felt like she thought she needed to feel.

"I need you to look these words while I try to come up with a sentence. Don't worry about me not knowing the meaning…I already know them but the instructions are to write down the definition form the dictionary." Kagome explained as she offered him a pen.

"I'm good…" Inuyasha said as he showed her his red pen.

While the two of them began to work together, Rin turned to Sango with an all knowing grin. Sango nodded as the two of them began to plot out their plan to get Kagome and Inuyasha together soon. By the time the class was over, Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their part so they all decided that Kagome and Inuyasha would help the others finish whatever they hadn't finished. Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "When did you learn English?"

"She'll tell you guys later…we're running late to our science class." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of Kagome and dragged her off.

Once she was sure that they weren't going to follow her, Kagome got her arm free and said, "Thanks."

"No problem…so you remember your way to my place?" Inuyasha asked as they made their way to their science table in the back of the class.

"Yeah, I remember how to get there so you shouldn't worry." Kagome answered as she took her seat.

After a short nod to show that he was ending the conversation, Inuyasha looked up only to be surprised by the looks Koga and Ayame were giving him and Kagome as if they knew something between them was suppose to happen. As he looked closely at Ayame he saw a barely noticeable mate mark that was being hidden by a spell. _'What the hell are they looking at? They're gone for most of the day and then they look at me like that?' _Inuyasha thought as he couldn't help but worry.

Just as Kagome was about to drag him out of his thought, she was forced to face the front as the teacher walked in. _'Um…I wonder what is bothering him.' _Kagome thought as she followed his line of eye sight. As soon as she had locked eyes with Koga and Ayame she was confused to find them imminently looking away. _'I wonder what's with them?' _Kagome thought as she opened her notebook to start taking down notes.

While Kagome took down as many notes as she could for their next experiment that was coming up, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the two that had been staring at him as if he should have made a move by now. Once the bell rang, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and slapped him over the head before she said, "Next time you feel like dozing off make sure you've taken your half of the notes for the upcoming lab."

"Uh…oh shit…sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said as he began to get his things together.

"Whatever, just make sure you look over the notes I wrote for you by Friday." Kagome said as she handed him the second copy of notes. "I don't want you to mess up the experiment."

"Thanks…I'll make sure to look over them once I've gotten home." Inuyasha replied as he placed them in his backpack.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame called.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave. See you tomorrow." Kagome said before she left the three of them alone in the room. _'Wait…I thought that Koga had nothing to do with this. He's probably now that he is Ayame's mate.' _

Once Kagome was out of the room and out of hearing range, Inuyasha approached Koga and Ayame as he began to take up his role in this life. Once he was standing in front of them, Inuyasha glared at Koga and said, "This flea bag is not coming with us. I don't care if he is your mate."

"You don't have much say in this now do you." Ayame growled in a cold tone as she handed Inuyasha a form that explained to him that Koga was to be allowed to meet with them and to help them with the search of the missing princess. Once he was done reading it, Inuyasha looked up to face Ayame and Koga and said, "I thought you already found her."

"Just come on dog shit…you better not keep my meet waiting." Koga growled as he wrapped his arm around Ayame's waist before walking out of the science class.

Kagome had ran all the way to the Sakura tree knowing that Ayame and Koga would not say a word until she was out of hearing range. Once she had reached the Sakura tree, Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and said, "You two better get going before your late. I got it from here."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"We can walk you to your car since Rin is with you." Miroku added.

"Guys! Leave! Kagome and I are perfectly fine!" Rin snapped. She knew that she still had to act as if she was the helpless human that everyone up until recently saw her as but enough was enough. _'I am not that helpless.' _

"Told you." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright…see you guys tomorrow." Both Miroku and Sango said as they turned and left.

"That was nice." Kagome whispered as she easily turned into her inu demon form.

"Yeah, besides I think I can handle myself just fine." Rin added.

"I'm sure you can…now come on…before I get in trouble for having you arrive late." Kagome said as she began to lead the way.

"Don't you need to call your parents?" Rin asked.

"Not really…they really trust me and know that I won't do anything stupid or reckless." Kagome answered as she turned to face Rin. "The only reason they worry so much is because I don't know how to hold back when I'm attack."

"That and you like to practice during school so if you fuck up you end up being caught." Rin added with a grin.

"Let me guess…Sango filled you in on the whole fire thing at my last school." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yup…now come on…before I'm late." Rin said as she began to drag Kagome off in a random direction.

"You do know your taking us the wrong way right?" Kagome said as she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well start leading for crying out loud." Rin shot back.

Sango and Miroku walked up to Inuyasha Ayame only to be shocked at the unexpected guest they had. Miroku quickly got on his guard while Sango glared at Koga. She knew that he didn't know anything and that she shouldn't blame him for what he tried to do for Kagome but she couldn't help it. He had tried to hurt her best friend and she just couldn't forgive him for that. Once she was sure that they were all their, Ayame turned to Miroku and said, "Put up a barrier so that no one will see or hear us."

"Why the hell does he has to listen to you. We're the one that out rank you." Sango hissed.

"Not anymore." Koga stated as he handed both Sango and Miroku a copy of the letter that they had given Inuyasha.

"Just do it." Inuyasha growled.

Knowing that he had no way out of it Miroku did what he was told to do and waited for Ayame to say anything. Once they were sure that they would not be heard, Koga and Ayame looked at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and said, "Shall we get started then?"

"Cut the crap Koga…what the hell do you want?"Inuyasha growled.

"Actually we're here because we want to know what we can do to help end this." Ayame said as she began to act like her past self.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all looked at one another before Sango said, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you want to end?" Miroku added.

After taking in a coming breath, Koga turned to Inuyasha and locked eyes with him. Ayame however looked at Miroku and Sango and said, "I know you may not have that many memories of us to trust us but you have got to have at least remember that we fought alongside you against Naraku."

"We don't know who your…" Miroku began only to be silenced by Inuyasha.

"When and how did you two remember all of this?" Inuyasha asked as he kept his eyes locked with Koga.

"Oh come on Prince Inuyasha…" Koga said. "Don't tell me you forgot that if two mates that have died find each other and manage to mate again they are granted their memories of their first life together." Koga explained with a grin on his face.

**A/N: Well…what do you think. Please let me know what you think and please don't forget to submit your reviews!!**

**Darkiceone**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sango and Miroku both turned to find a very pissed off Inuyasha. Not only had Koga said something that Inuyasha didn't want them to know but he was hiding something else from them. After growing tired of his constant growling, Sango turned to Inuyasha and hit him over the head before she said, "You better not hide anything from us you jerk. If it involves Kagome then you have no right to keep it from us."

"Feh, shut up." Inuyasha growled as he took a step toward Koga. "I kept it from you because knowing you guys you would try to get us together faster."

"Uh…well…we…" Sango said as she tried to think of something to say.

"Just as I expected…I told you not to say anything you idiot." Ayame growled as she turned to hit her mate over the head.

"So then w hat are we going to do now…by the looks of things Kagome is going to have to give up her life yet again since we're all remembering what happened in our past and forbidden lives." Miroku stated as he took in a calming breath.

"Dai and Roku are the only ones missing in remembering their memories…if that happens…Naraku will remember who he was and what Kagome did and come looking for her before we can figure out who he is." Ayame added.

"Do you know where those two are?" Sango asked.

"Dai and Roku are currently living in the castle in the underworld as Prince Sota's second guardians." Ayame answered. "I don't think we need to worry about them."

"So then what are we going to do now…before Naraku remembers we have to get Kagome to remember so that she knows who Naraku is? Once we know that…we'll be able to kill the son of a bitch so that she won't have to give anything up." Koga replied.

"So then what are we going to do now?" Sango asked.

"Well for now we'll just hope that Kagome doesn't run into either one of them." Ayame said.

"So then what are you going to tell the king?" Miroku asked.

"Ayame is going to tell him to send out some other members of her clan that might be able to sense the princess with the scale." Koga answered. "That way he'll think that she might be in a different town while we try to clear things up here."

"Let's just had home…and no one better not tell Kagome anything of this. I don't need her to be with me just because she wants to remember." Inuyasha before he walked away.

Ayame walked over and stood next to Sango before she said "He is taking this really bad isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is but I don't know what to do…I mean I want to tell Kagome to hurry up and remember all of us but if I do that I might only fuck things up." Sango said sadly as she turned to face Koga. "And you better lighten up on Inuyasha."

"Don't worry he is and he is also going to ask Kagome to forgive him tomorrow." Ayame growled as she glared at her mate.

"That would be a wise thing to have him to." Miroku said as he took hold of Sango's hand.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sango said before she let her boyfriend take her.

As they watched the two walk away, Ayame leaned into her mate and smiled sadly. She knew that this would not last long and knew that she had to enjoy it as much as she could. _'Kagome…please…take care of yourself.' _

Koga looked down at his sad mate and said, "You really shouldn't worry that much…if I remember correctly Kagome was the one that sealed Naraku away."

Ayame looked at her mate and smiled before she replied, "Yeah but in the end she was just like all of us. All she really wanted was to be with the one she loved forever."

"This really isn't going to turn out well is it?" Koga asked.

"I don't think so…" Ayame answered sadly.

Soon Inuyasha got home only to find a car he didn't recognize parked in his spot. _'Damn him…Sesshomaru better have his guest move the fucking thing…by the looks of it the person just works for him.' _Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked into the clan house and slammed the door shut. As he made his way to the living room, Inuyasha let out a warning growl and yelled out, "Sesshomaru you ass whole you better have that piece of shit car moved out of my parking spot."

"Shitty car is it?" a very familiar and very cold voice was heard.

"Inuyasha you idiot." Rin said as she shook her head.

"Uh…I mean…that is…all crap." Inuyasha growled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she stood up to face Sesshomaru and Rin. "Thank you for your hospitality but I have to get going now…and thank you very much for understanding." Kagome said as she bowed before Sesshomaru and Rin.

"No problem at all, I suppose it is I that will owe you something in the future." Sesshomaru growled as he nodded his head. _'Since you have yet to remember I will not remind you that you do not need to bow to this Sesshomaru…your friend and brother.' _

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Rin said as she began to walk Kagome to the door.

After taking a step to avoid Inuyasha, Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…but right now I should go move my shitty car."

"Kagome…wait…I didn't mean it." Inuyasha growled as he began to stand up.

"You'll always be a jerk to me won't you?" Kagome whispered before she took in a calming breath to add, "SIT BOY!"

As soon as he was on the floor again Kagome ran out and quickly went home. Rin looked down at her brother and couldn't help but laugh at him. Once he had gotten himself off of the floor, Inuyasha took a seat across from his brother while Rin tried to stop laughing. When she was finally able to stop herself form laughing so much, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "I hope you're happy since some things are starting to be like they once were."

"Shut up would you." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother before he asked, "What did the wolf say?"

"Ayame and Koga both remembered everything since they got back together." Inuyasha answered as he couldn't help but sound worried.

"And this is a bad thing?" Rin asked.

"It is." Sesshomaru confirmed. "If Dai and Roku remember about their past so will Naraku. Kagome will be helpless to protect herself let alone her human family."

"Why?" Rin asked as she dropped herself into her mates lap. "Why does she still have to give up so much?"

"It is what the jewel requires in order for the wish to be truly granted." Sesshomaru answered. "If one cannot truly give up everything for the sake of others then their heart is not as pure as he or she say they are."

"That a bunch of bull shit." Inuyasha growled. "You know as well as I that the only reason its required to give up everything is because of the power that girl has…if she wanted to she could just make a new jewel without having to die like her ancestor."

"So what? We let her finish what she started? We let he give up everything this time so that we can be happy?" Rin asked in an enraged voice.

"Feh, I'm leaving…I'm not going to be home for dinner." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and left.

Before Rin could do anything about it, she found herself being held down and being kept quiet as Sesshomaru kept a light grip on the back of the neck. _'Does he really think that that is going to work on me anymore?' _Rin thought angrily as she tried to control herself. However she lost all self control when he had yet to remove his hand when Inuyasha had left the room. After giving out a low warning growl, Rin waited for her mate to let her go.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh as he at his mate as she growled out her warning. After holding back most of his laughter he looked down at his mate and asked, "What is it mate? What will you do to the one you love?"

Before he knew it, Sesshomaru found this self on the floor of their living room with a bloody noise. As he looked up, Sesshomaru was surprised to see that Rin now have her claws and fangs in place. She was starting to look more like her past selves when they mated. But before he could say anything, he was surprised when he heard her angry voice say, "How dare you try to treat me like someone I used to be. If you ever try that again I will give you more than a bloody noise."

"Rin." Sesshomaru called calmly.

"Don't Rin me…oh and for the record I know how I look like…I've been able to change my form like this for a while." Rin growled before she stormed off.

'_I hope your happy little brother…your rubbing off on me.' _Sesshomaru thought angrily as he stood up to go and tend to the rest of the clan house.

Kagome had just walked into her room when her mother called for her. It was rare when they called her down after just getting home but she didn't really care. All she could do was just zone out and snap out of it only to find that she did something bad. After taking a calming breath, Kagome walked down only to be surprised by her parents. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome heard her mother say, "I know you have homework but you looked troubled."

"If you like we're going out to eat." Her father added. "Do you want to join us?"

"No I'm fine…you guys go on ahead." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

"You do know you can talk to us if you ever need anything right?" her father said.

Kagome turned around and quickly hugged her parents. As she held on to them she said, "I know and I wouldn't have it any other by but I'm going to be eighteen soon and I need to make some choices on my own."

After hugging their daughter and telling her to lock up after they left, both of Kagome's parents took their leave. As soon as they were gone, Kagome looked down at her hands and without 

realizing she had called the dragon's scale that Ayame had left behind. _'Why in the world did I call for this thing?' _Kagome thought as she walked into the kitchen to get something to snack on. Just as she had finished make some ramen, Kagome looked around the kitchen only to realize that there was ice on the floor. "Ok…why am I not falling?"

'_I will never let you fall my princess.' _A growl was heard.

Kagome quickly turned around only to find that she had placed the dragon scale so close to the water that the water had been drawn to the scale. The dragon scale was glowing a low yet brilliant blue color that reminded her of the open sky. She watched as the scale took the water and froze it before it slide to the floor only to freeze whatever was in its reach. After taking a calming breath, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Stop it right now." In such a stern voice that she surprised herself.

'_As you wish…my princess.' _The growl as heard before she felt the room warm up.

Just as she opened her Kagome reached the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, Kagome was not surprised when she heard it ring. Ever since she could remember she could tell when someone was going to call and was at the ready so that after the first ring she could answer. Of course that only happened when she had a clear mind. Once she had the phone, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Hello…"

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey Sango…what's up?" Kagome replied as she turned to reach for her ramen. "How was the meeting?"

"It was alright…um…are you busy?" Sango asked.

"Not really…why?" Kagome asked as she finally got a hold of her ramen.

"I just had a real quick question." Sango replied. _'I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just have to know…will this help her remember?' _

"Is it some of the homework?" Kagome asked.

"Its not about that…I was just wondering if you a lot about demon mating?" Sango answered.

"Well, I know some stuff but not everything…um why?" Kagome replied.

"I was just wondering…um…do all demons remember their past lives if they mate with the same person in another life?" Sango asked.

"Um…I think so…at least that's how it is with some dog demons and wolfs." Kagome answered. "Are you doing a project on this or something?"

"Oh, my parents were just wondering and I thought that you might know the answer since you read more than me." Sango explained.

"Was that all you needed to know?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, are you busy?" Sango answered.

"Not really but I do need to read some of my books…I fell behind recently and this is my chance to catch up since my parents aren't home." Kagome explained as she snapped her fingers only to have one of her advanced books appear on the table.

"Oh…well I'll go ahead and see you tomorrow." Sango said as she got ready to hang up.

"Yeah…take care." Kagome said before she hung up. Once she was off the phone, Kagome closed her eyes as she sat down in front of her book. After opening her eyes, Kagome was glad to see that all of her books were opened to a part where she would might have read about the subduing spell she had put on Inuyasha. _'As much fun as it is seeing him slam face first to the ground…I think I'll just remove it for him.' _Kagome thought as she began to look for the spell.

Soon two hours passed by and Kagome found herself wanting to take a bath and just get away from everything. After placing her towel by her bath tub, Kagome gathered some of her oils and her oil burner. _'Hopefully I'm not out of it when mom and dad get home.' _She thought as she poured an oil called, 'Dragon's Blood' into the glass cup so that she could place it on the burner.**(A/N: there is such an oil and I use it all the time to relax…you can also use sage, eternity, Yin and Yang.) **

After washing her hair and scrubbing her body, Kagome laid back and socked in the water. As she started up at the ceiling, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she had something every important to do. _'It'll come back to me sooner or later…right?' _Kagome thought as she turned to the dragon scale only to see that it was not reacting to the water. After taking a calming breath, Kagome tried to find the link she had felt when it was glowing. After a while of trying, Kagome felt it pulse and opened her eyes to see the scale give off a soft glow as she heard a growl ask, "What is it princess?"

"Tell me your name and leave me be…I want to remember and I can finally tell that you're the one that is holding back my other memories." Kagome growled back as she turned to her hanyou form.

'_I am Helios…your guardian and your friend….I will protect you from everything.' _

Before Kagome could say anything else she watched as the scale slowly disappeared into nothingness. After looking around in the water, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I guess I used to much energy on the scale…all well…maybe I'll be able to remember something in a couple of days now." Kagome told herself as she stood up to dry off.

After drying off and getting into her sleeping clothing, Kagome walked down stairs only to be surprised by the time. It was already ten till midnight and her parents weren't home yet. Just as she was about to go back up to her room to go to sleep, Kagome quickly used a spell and made herself invisible just as her parents walked in. _'Great…I just hope I don't see something that will make me puck up my dinner.' _Kagome thought as she slowly made her way toward the stairs.

"I told you dear…you really need to trust her more." Kagome's mother said as she closed the door.

"It's not that I don't trust her it's just that I don't trust this neighborhood anymore." Kagome's father stated as he began to check all the windows.

'_What is he talking about? Nothing ever happens…damn it…I forgot about the lie I told them last week.' _Kagome thought as she stopped moving so that she could hear what they had to say.

"You can't protect her from the world you know." Her mother said, "She is after all going to college next year. What are you going to do when our little girl wants to live on her own?"

"I will make sure she lives on the campus or with us." He answered. "I will not allow her to move in with her friends or with anyone that might hurt her."

'_Friends…college…Dai…Roku.' _Kagome thought as she felt the world around her fade away. _'Shit…its be caught or be caught.' _were her last thoughts before she lost control of her spell and fell down the stairs.

Upon hearing the sound of something falling down the stairs, both of Kagome's parents ran from the kitchen and out to the living room only to find their daughter passed out on the floor with a wound to her head. "Kagome!" her mother cried as she ran to tend to her daughters wound.

Kagome slowly turned to face her mother and tried to open her eyes as much as she could. Once she could see the outline of her mother, Kagome smiled and said, "Mom…mom its fine…I just…I'm just…fine."

"Kim!" Kagome's father called as he took hold of his daughter. "Go start the car…we need to get her to the hospital."

Without another word, Kagome's mother did what she was told and could only hope that she would drive fast enough so that her daughter could be saved.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter…sorry for leaving it like this but I would love to know what you all think of my story. Special thanks to Kagome1314 for the reviews. Please review!! XD **

**Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was dark and she had no idea where she was. She could feel her demon blood rushing to the surface so that it could heal her wound. Knowing that her parents were with her at the time, Kagome quickly got a hold of her demon blood and held it back. Once she was sure that it would not try to heal her in front of her parents or any human doctor, Kagome could feel the pain of her head wound. As she tried to figure out if she was just in her own mind or if she was going to remember something, Kagome found a spot of light. _'So much for not going into the light…but I have no choice this time…let's just hope I don't die.' _Kagome thought as she ignored her pain and made her way toward the light.

As she got closer to the light Kagome could hear voices and could feel a familiar aura about the light. _'Something tells me that I'm going to remember something that I should have a while ago.' _Kagome thought as she placed on hand into the light. As soon as she had done so, Kagome was pulled in and surrounded by the light. After closing her eyes, Kagome wasn't surprised when she heard Midoriku's voice say, _'You will only remember one memory…for you are always protected by your two guardians.' _

'_Two guardians?' Kagome repeated. _

**Memory: **

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. _'_Where am I?' But all she could do was watch as she _**walked up to her room and got changed into some 'at home' clothing. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and was about to start on dinner when she heard the front door open. **_'Who the hell is that? Where the hell am I?' _**Acting as if she didn't hear anything, Kagome pulled out a chopping knife and began to cut up the mean she was preparing. Just as she was about to put the meat in the cooking pan, Kagome heard her brother Roku yell out, "I got in! I got in!" **

'_You must watch and allow all the feelings and memories enter your soul…let them remind you of all that you have lost.' _Midoriku said.

"**We got in! We got in!" Dai added to his brothers sudden outburst. **

'_Dai…Roku…where are you?' _Kagome thought sadly as she continued to watch with a smile on her face. Little did she know that he longing to see them once more, combined with her current amount of power, she had just awaked them from their slumber.

"**Would you two shut it!" Kagome hissed. She had stayed in her hanyou form and was not planning on changing anytime soon. **

'_Wait…I was a cat hanyou…I…they…I became their sibling with the ritual…' _Kagome whispered as she began to remember more then what she saw before her.

**However her wishes were soon ignored when she heard the two run into the kitchen and toward her. Not wanting to get burn, Kagome moved away from the stove before she felt one of her two brothers grab her and sit her down. Kagome turned to her brothers and said, "I've had a long day and I don't feel like messing around. So let me go." **

"**Here open it." Dai said as he handed her the letter. **

"**What is this?" Kagome asked. **

"**It's the congratulations letter from the university. Open it." Roku answered. **

**Completely forgetting about her shitty day, Kagome quickly opened the letter and began to read what they had sent her. Confused by their sister's changed in mood, Dai and Roku took a few steps back as they watched her aura flare up. After reading the entire letter, Kagome placed the paper down and closed her eyes. As she took even and steady breaths, her aura began to die down until no one could feel her miko powers. Dai and Roku turned to face each other before facing their sister. When she still wouldn't say anything the two stared at her and asked, "What's wrong?" **

"**I'm in." Kagome whispered. **

"**Isn't that a good thing?" Dai asked in a confused voice. **

"**Yes, but I can't start this semester. By order of the Lord." Kagome hissed as she slowly stood up and went back to cooking. **

"**Did they say why?" Roku asked. **

"**No, but I'm going to go and pay those bastards a visit." Kagome hissed. **

'_Kai…Miroku…I remember…I was pissed off because of how our first meeting went the day before…' _Kagome thought. 

**End of Memory **

Just as Kagome was about to remember more of her past, she was forcefully pulled out of her deep memories and into a world of darkness. The pain had died down and she knew that it was probably because of the pain killers the doctors had given her. "I've had enough…show yourself now…the both of you! Helios and my second guardian!" Kagome yelled out in anger as she took to her true from. As her hair grew and her fangs took shape, Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her to hear a voice. Just as she finished changing, Kagome heard a voice say, "My princess…why are you angry with me?"

Kagome opened her eyes only to come face to face with a large dragon with deep blue scales. Next to him was a tall and proud dragon with black scale and blood red eyes. After taking a 

calming breath, Kagome looked at the two of them and said, "You better have a good explanation as to why you pulled me out of my memories." as she sat down by the small lake that had appeared.

"Explanation to what?" the black dragon growled out as he took a seat where he stood.

Meanwhile, deep within the underworld, Prince Sota placed a barrier around his room and waited for his two friends to wake up. He had no idea what was wrong with them. They had just come in to make sure that he had stayed in bed instead of going out like he usually tried to do to go and see his dragon. _'Dai…Roku…please be ok.' _Sota thought as he walked around his room to look for a spell that he had read about.

Just as he found the book he was looked for, Sota was forced to add power to the three barriers he had put in place. Once was to keep anyone from entering the room, the other was to hide the first and third barrier and his last barrier was to keep Dai's and Roku's growing aura's hidden. As he turned around to face the two hanyou brothers, Sota watched as they sat up in bed and looked at Sota with confused eyes. But before they could say a word, Sota looked at them and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Prince Sota…we're sorry." Dai spoke and he and Roku stood up and bowed.

"But we can no longer be your guardians." Roku added.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sota asked in a confused and hurt voice. "How is going to be with me at my ball?"

Upon remembering the ball the two brothers stood up straight and looked at Sota in the eye. He had ever right to know what was going on so long as he would not tell a soul. After a silent argument, Roku and Dai turned to face their prince and said, "Would you allow us to add a barrier so that we are not heard?"

"We really need to talk to you." Roku added.

"What's going on? Why are you guys acting so differently?" Sota replied as he ignored their question.

"I guess we can stop acting." Dai said.

"About damn time…look Prince Sota we just remembered who we were in our past life and who are sister is." Roku added as he locked eyes with the prince. "So to put it short we have the same sister."

"The only thing is right now she is hurt and we kind of need to get to her." Dai added.

"What do you mean sister is hurt? How hurt her?" Sota growled as he tried to get his powers under control. He was after all the son of the royal family and he was the strongest son they had. Some even said that he would surpass his father sooner then they all expected him to.

"No one…she's always clumsy…please…we will explain everything later but right now…we have to get to her." Roku said.

After taking a deep breath, Sota turned his back and reached for one of the other books he had took out of the shelf. Just as Dai was about to say something, Sota held his hand up and said, "I'm going to open a portal but I will be going with the two of you. Secondly I want a full explanation when we get back."

"Sister is in the hospital." Roku answered.

"Roku." Dai hissed.

"It's not like if we have the power to stop him…we may be stronger but not that strong." Roku hissed back.

"Now that that is settled, shall we go to the mortal plain?" Sota asked.

Kagome had yet to wake up and she was in the hospital. Her parents had stepped out to go and speak with the doctor. The good thing for her was that the doctor had been a fox demon girl that had noticed her inu demon aura. Once she had convinced her parents that she would be find in a nights rest, she had told them to go home while they took good care of her. As the three of them snuck into the room, they could feel Kagome's aura flare and die down every once in a while. After closing the door behind him, Sota turned to the two neko hanyou's and asked, "Ok, so what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to do what we did the last time…with your permissions…Lord Sota." Dai stated as he turned to face him.

"We want to perform the sibling ritual to our sister." Roku added.

"First of all I am not the lord and thus do not have such authority to allow such a thing. Secondly why do you need to do this to my sister when I can just heal her?" Sota answered as he took a step toward her.

"No!" Dai yelled as he pulled Prince Sota back.

"What the hell?" Sota asked as he walked the chair that he had pushed toward Kagome turn into ice before it was turned into nothing but small little pieces of glass.

"She's being protected by her guardian…Helios." Sota whispered.

"We're the only ones that can't get hurt." Roku said as he easily took hold of Kagome and turned her over and onto her stomach.

"Since we remembered her just as she remembered us, we're the only two of the three that can get near her when she is like this." Dai added.

"Who's the third?" Sota asked as he watched what they were doing every closely.

The two brothers smiled and said, "Her mate of course."

"So then what are you guys going to do?" Sota asked.

"We're going to redo the ritual so that she can finish remembering everything…we may have remembered her but we can't remember everything…I guess it's because of the guardians that she can't remember." Dai explained.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Roku stated.

"Neither do I." Sota said as he created another portal. "We're leaving now…if you continue I will stop you."

"But we're already here." Dai said.

"I don't care…let's get out of here." Sota growled in a dragon like voice.

"Come on…we'll get to see her at the ball." Roku added as he pulled away from his sleeping sister.

Without another word, Dai pulled back and followed the two back to the underworld. Just as they left a nurse walked in and looked around. Once she was sure that no one was there she closed the door behind her. Once she was alone, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. After removing the IV's from her arm, Kagome sat up and was glad that she was alone. "Stupid dragons…I will find a way to remember…just you wait and see." Kagome growled as she waited for a nurse to walk in. After looking around, Kagome found a clock and was glad to see that she still had time to go to school. _'That's if they let me.' _She thought sadly.

As she looked around the room, Kagome found glass on the floor that had some pieces of the chair that once stood next to her bed. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes ant uttered a spell. Upon opening them, she was surprised to see who had entered her room, _'Dai…Roku…wait…who's the kid?' _

As she continued to look at what they had been doing in her room while she was asleep, Kagome was surprised to see that they were going to try the sibling ritual again. _'Dai…Roku…the night of the ball…I will find you guys…I promise.' _Kagome thought sadly as she quickly remember the spell as the door began to open.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin all sat around the table. Kagome was nowhere to be found which was only making the whole lot of them worry about her. Just as Inuyasha had had enough, Rin pulled out her cell phone and made a quick phone call. After hanging up, she turned to everyone and said, "I know where Kagome is."

"Where is she?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't know she had a cell phone." Inuyasha said while thinking that she was just running late.

"She is in the hospital…do you guys want to go and visit her after school?" Rin asked.

"What?!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled out.

"Yeah, she fell down the stairs at her house and has a head injury…she should be back by tomorrow." Rin explained.

"Stupid wench…she wasn't clumsy before." Inuyasha growled as he stood up to leave.

"Sit boy!" a familiar voice was heard before Inuyasha was sent face first into the ground. "And who the hell do you think we're calling clumsy."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Short off…hey Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"I take it you didn't want to miss out on school so you chose this method…nice." Sango said with a smile.

"You shouldn't we wasting your energy you know." Rin said.

"I'm fine…really…I'm all healed up but my parents wanted me to stay at home…so my clone is sleeping at home and I'm here." Kagome explained.

"Then what are you going to tell the teachers today?" Miroku asked as he watched Inuyasha slowly get off the floor.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha growled.

With the snap of her fingers, Kagome made a paper appear with her parents hand writing appear. After clearing her throat she read it out to them. "We are sorry for worrying you but Kagome will be allowed to attend classes today by the doctors' approval. She cannot do anything in P.E and cannot be in bright rooms. Thank you for understanding."

"Didn't you forget something?" Rin asked.

"Oh, right…Kagome said as she threw the paper into the air before snapping her fingers again. "She must not stay alone at any time what so ever, singed Mr. and Mrs. Soma."

"Nice…now I get to sit out in class and do nothing with my best friend." Sango said as she stood up alone side Kagome.

"Yeah, so what did I miss?" Kagome asked.

"First of all how did you…" Inuyasha was about to ask when the bell rang.

Not wanting to stick around for his shit, Kagome and Sango quickly ran off to their class. Just as they had reached the gym, they were surprised to see a group of girls surrounding someone. Not at all caring, Kagome and Sango walked up to the coach and handed him the note. Once Sango had said that she had all her classes with Kagome he allowed it. As they took their seat on the benches, Kagome and Sango heard the coach say, "Today we have a new student. Everyone place welcome Naraku…he is a transfer student from Tokyo."

"Nice to meet all of you." Naraku said as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

**A/N: Well I hope you like the story so far…don't worry it will not be cut short and there is still lots that needs to happen before I end this story…this is just the midpoint…place let me know what you think of it so far…please review!!**

**Darkiceone**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'_This is not good, this is not good, this is definitely not good.' _Sango thought as she tried to come up with a way to keep Naraku away from Kagome at all cost.

It wasn't until she heard the coach call out to her that she was pulled out of her thoughts. As Sango got up, she turned to Kagome and told her, "Stay here."

"It's not like if I have anywhere else to be." Kagome growled. _'What's up with her?' _

"Yes coach?" Sango asked once she reached the coach and Naraku. It was taking all of her self control to keep her from attacking Naraku where he stood. _'Stay calm…he doesn't know who he is…he doesn't know…who I am.' _

"Will you and Kagome please show Naraku around the school…you two will be excused from class for today? However you both have to get to class." The coach stated.

"Please help me out." Naraku said in a kind voice.

"I'll go and get Kagome…you go and get your things." Sango replied as she turned to leave. _'I guess he really hasn't remembered anything.' _

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as Sango reached for her things instead of sitting down.

"Come on…we have to show the new kid around…and stay away from him." Sango answered as she also took hold of Kagome's things.

"You know I can carry my own shit." Kagome growled as she stood up and waited for Sango to hand her, her things.

"It would be best if you didn't put a strain on your body…you aren't suppose to." Naraku was heard as he approached the two of them.

"What I do is none of your god damn business." Kagome growled as she turned to Sango to say, "Now hand it over."

Knowing better then to piss her off, Sango handed her, her things back and said, "Here…now come on…we don't have that much time before next class."

"First things first…" Kagome said as she took her things before turning to face Naraku. "Hand over your class schedule."

"Kagome…not now." Sango whispered.

"Just shut it…anyway let's see where we do have to show him and what can wait." Kagome whispered back as she looked over his schedule.

While Kagome looked over the schedule, Sango and Naraku began to walk away knowing that Kagome was going to follow them. Once they were outside of the gym, Kagome handed Naraku his schedule and turned to Sango to say, "So much for relaxing…he only has one class with me and the rest with you and Miroku."

"So then I don't have to worry about getting lost?" Naraku asked.

Kagome turned to Naraku to say something only to draw a blank upon locking eyes with him. _'What the hell…this guy…I…' _Kagome thought as she heard Sango say, "Not really, this is still a pretty big school."

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Naraku asked.

"I'm fine…let's go." Kagome said as she ignored the sudden chill down her spine. _'I told you both to stop it.' _

As they began to show Naraku the school, Sango could feel the aura that was trying to get a hold of Kagome. She knew that if she tried something things would not go all that well for her since she was not at a level to beat Naraku. Just as she was about to say something, Sango was glad to see Kagome turn to Naraku and punch him square in the face before saying, "First of all dude I don't know you, secondly stop trying to counter me when you haven't even asked to do so and thirdly, back the fuck off."

'_So that's what he was trying to do? But why?' _Sango thought.

"I'm sorry…would you please let me counter you?" Naraku replied.

"No, I don't know you all that well and we haven't even gone out." Kagome answered as she turned her back to leave.

"Then will you go out with me?" Naraku asked before Sango could get a say in.

"Kagome…you can't….no…" Sango hissed.

"I'll think about it…for now I have to get to my next class…Sango sorry but I have to go." Kagome said as she began to walk a different way then what they were going.

Once she was gone, Sango turned to Naraku and said, "Kagome is my best friend…if you even try to hurt her I'll kill you myself."

"She is really cute…I just want to see if she will be capable of being my mate in the future." Naraku answered in an honest voice. _'Even in this she is still protected by others…no matter…all I need to do is keep up my act.' _

"If you give me your word then I'll talk to her about you…but only if you give me your word that you are not going to hurt her." Sango said as she kept up her own act.

"I give you my word, as Prince, second lord of the spider clan that I will not harm her." Naraku stated.

"Your…your Onigumo's son?" Sango asked in a shocked voice. _'This is most definitely not good.' _

Kagome walked into her art class only to find Ayame, Koga and Inuyasha already in there. Ayame and Koga stood next Inuyasha and as soon as she had walked in they had moved away from him. After looking at the three of them, Kagome shook her head and said, "You know I could always wait until class starts and chill in the girl's restroom if I interrupted your conversation."

"It's noting…come on…come and sit down." Inuyasha said in a surprising gentle voice.

"Don't worry about it…it's just about the clan house and rules." Ayame reassure her.

"Yeah, take a seat." Koga added.

Not wanting to get more confused then she already was, Kagome shrugged her shoulders and took her seat next to Inuyasha. Once she was sitting down, Kagome felt the need to put her head down. _'What the hell…I feel dizzy all of a sudden.' _Kagome thought as she tried to get a hold of herself. But just as she was about to put her head down to take a nap, Kagome felt something shock her. Before she could say anything, Kagome head Inuyasha say, "Stay awake wench…you're the one that wanted to come to school to being with."

"Yeah, but that was because I don't trust my parents to keep me awake at home." Kagome replied as she looked up at Inuyasha. "To prove it my clone is asleep right now at my house."

"Yeah, they really know how to take care of a sick person." Inuyasha said.

"Don't make me 's' you…it's bad enough I still don't know how to remove the damn thing that I put on you." Kagome growled.

"Why do you want to take it off?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice. _'It's my only link with you from our past.' _

"Because I'm a inu hanyou like you and I don't like the idea of having a leash on you." Kagome said.

But before he could say anything to that, Inuyasha and Kagome heard the bell ring which got them too turned and open their desks so that they could get their supplies. As they all began to do their work, Inuyasha began to notice that Kagome was slowly losing control of her power since some of the paintings in the room were starting to levitate. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Get a hold of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome growled as she looked up to face him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Look at what you are doing." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked around the room only to mumble a curse as she slowly yet quickly put everything back before any humans or the teacher could see. Once she was done, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "sorry about that…it's just that I have a huge head ache."

"Feh…here." Inuyasha said as he handed her a pill. "This can help you…its meant for inu demons and hanyou's."

After a quick thanks…Kagome went back to doing her work and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. He knew that he was one of the few prince and princess of ever strong and well known families. _'How the hell transferred here?' _Inuyasha thought as he picked up on the aura of a prince from one of the other families. Just as he was about to ask Kagome if there were any new students in her first block, Kagome had stood up and walked over to Rin.

Rin had just finished doing her assignment when Kagome had walked up to her. When Kagome didn't say anything, Rin smiled and asked, "What's up?"

"Um…do you think I should say yes if I was asked out?" Kagome asked. _'I know I should make my own decision but…I want to know if Rin and Sango think I should go out with him…I mean his the first guy that's asked me out.' _

'_Finally he asks her out.' _Rin thought as she couldn't help but smile at Kagome before she answered, "I say go for it…I mean you should start dating you know…you're starting college next year so you should have started dating a while back."

"You're right…thanks…" Kagome said as she couldn't help but smile.

Little did Rin know the big mistake she had just done. By the time lunch rolled around, Rin and Kagome both showed up with a huge smile on their faces while Inuyasha showed up looking confused as ever. Once they had taken their seats, Kagome wasn't surprised when she saw Naraku walking over to them with Miroku and Sango. As soon as she had seen Naraku, Kagome stood up and said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…if you'll excuse us." Naraku said as he waited for Kagome to lead the way.

"Kagome…aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked as she tried to get her to stay with them.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a bit…don't worry." Kagome answered as she turned to face Rin with a smile on her face.

As soon as Kagome was out of sight and hearing rang, all eyes turned to face a very pale and sick looking Rin. Knowing that they were still going to get their asses kicked by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "What the hell is going on? Why the hell did she just leave with Naraku?"

"Well you see…it's a funny story actually." Rin said in a low voice. "In class Kagome asked me if I thought she should date more and I figure you finally got the balls to ask her out so I told her to go for it."

"Oh my god…Kagome is actually going to go on a date with Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Isn't this a good thing…this won't piss Naraku off…which would mean he has no way of remembering who he really is until it's too late. Kagome will for sure remember because I don't think she would ever date that bastard in any lie." Miroku said.

"Feh, bastard better keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha growled as he tried to stay in control of his demon blood.

"What are we going to do if he does remember and they remember at the same time?" Rin asked.

"We'll just have to be there when they go on their date." Inuyasha growled.

"You just want to spy on them." Miroku said.

"Hell yeah…I'm not letting that son of bitch kiss my mate." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh come now Inuyasha…baby…you know you're the only on for me." A familiar voice was heard. _'Good everything is going according to plan…' _

"Fuck off Kikiyo…I'm in no fucking mood." Inuyasha growled.

Kikiyo walked over to Inuyasha and turned him around so that he could have a clear view of her breast. "You know you want me…just take me…forget about that bitch…she's not even yours."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Inuyasha was held back while Sango and Rin threw Kikiyo away from Inuyasha. Kikiyo looked up only to be scared shit less at what she saw. Inuyasha was in his pure demon state only in this life he was a lot stronger and he was close to breaking Miroku's barrier. Rin and Sango both smiled before they said, "Get out of here before he gets lose."

Without another word, Kikiyo ran off and quickly left them alone. As she ran off, Kikiyo couldn't help but think about what she was going to do. _'If he has this kind of power…then I cannot do what you have asked of me Midoriku.' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she continued to run.

Once they were completely alone, Kagome turned to Naraku with a smile on her face. She had no idea who to act about this. Just as she was about to say something, Naraku returned her smile and said, "It would seem you have an answer to my pervious question."

"Yeah, I do and the answer is, I would love to go out with you." Kagome answered as she looked away while trying to hide her blush.

"How about tomorrow night?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, that's actually kind of good…I have something to do on Friday and the weekend." Kagome answered.

"Alright, how about we go tomorrow after school?" Naraku said as he reached to take hold of her hand.

Thinking that it was probably still too early for her to allow him to do that, Kagome pulled her hand back and said, "That sounds good…let's start heading back to the others now."

"Sure…I'll go up ahead and get you your lunch." Naraku offered.

'_Wait…don't go yet.' _

'_What the hell?' _Kagome thought as she looked around. As soon as she saw Naraku's confused voice, Kagome smiled and said, "Sorry…I just need to clear my head…problems at home and all."

"Don't worry about it…I'll wait for you inside." Naraku said before he took his leave.

Once she was sure that he was gone and that he wasn't going to come after her, Kagome turned back around and began to follow her instincts. _'Where the hell am I going?' _Kagome thought as she slowly made her way to the Sakura tree in the back. Once she was there she picked up on a very familiar and very pissed off aura. After taking a small, calming breath, Kagome leaped up into the tree and sat next to Inuyasha. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to say anything, Kagome closed her eyes and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

After a while of being ignored, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha only to find him gripping the tree with such force that it was starting to form a crack. After reaching for his hand, Kagome made eye contact with his now blood red eyes and said, "It's ok…please don't be angry anymore."

As soon as those word had left her mouth, Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms as he began to let out a low and enraged growl. _'Why is he growling at me like if I did something wrong…as if I was his mate.' _Kagome thought as she unknowingly bared her neck so that she was showing that she was going to submit to him.

Once the growling had stopped, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha only to be pinned against the tree. Before she could say anything Inuyasha slammed his lips over hers and took full control. As she used one of his hands to pin her arms above her head, Inuyasha used his other hand to roam her body. _'OH god…please don't let this end.' _Kagome thought as she let out a growl of her own. When she had finally managed to get her arms free, Kagome slide her hands under his shirt and began to feel every inch of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's lips to go in favor of her neck.

Kagome couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as he sucked and licked her neck. Just as he was about to move his hand under her shirt, Kagome and Inuyasha both froze as they heard the school bell ring. Kagome opened her eyes as Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her neck. _'What the hell was I doing?' _Kagome thought as she quickly removed her hands from his chest. As soon as he had removed his hands from her sides, Kagome jumped down and took off to her next class. As she made her way she cursed the gods above for giving her all of her after noon classes with Inuyasha.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter and the story so far…don't worry things are going to heat up really soon. Please let me know what you think…so review!!**

**Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Since that time, Kagome had yet to talk to Inuyasha; she had yet to meet him or eye lock eyes with him whenever she did talk to him. _'What the hell was I thinking…but…I guess it felt so…it felt so good and right.' _Kagome thought as she unknowingly placed her hand on her neck and over the mark Inuyasha had left her. It was Thursday after school, the day before she would leave to the underworld with her friends. Her parents hadn't found out about her going to school which was a good thing. The only problem was that she was going to have to tell them that she was going to be alright.

'_They worry too much…I can take care of myself.' _Kagome thought as she opened her eyes only to slightly jump back. _'He scared the shit out of me…shit…please don't tell me he wants to tell me that I can't go now that I have his mark.' _Kagome thought as she looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze. As she turned to face Inuyasha, she found herself wanting him to say it. Wanting him to say that she couldn't go because she was his now. But before she could say anything, Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"Not really…I'm kind of waiting for Naraku to get here…we're going out." Kagome answered. But when she saw the shocked, hurt, confused, and enraged look he had Kagome quickly added, "We're going out on a date…we aren't dating or officially girlfriend, boyfriend…"

'_Wait…why did I explain myself to him?' _Kagome thought as she waited for him to something and to get to his point before Naraku showed up.

"What time are you getting home?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to hide what he was feeling from her.

"Um…not really sure…I don't think I'll be late…why?" Kagome asked as she turned away. _'Is he going to tell me what time to get home…Inuyasha…your confusing me.' _

But before Inuyasha could say anything or answer her question, a familiar voice was heard say, "Knowing this whore she'll be out all night."

"Kikiyo you bitch just fuck off." Kagome growled as she turned to her true form. _'She just had to go and interrupt up…stupid bitch is always and has always done this.' _Kagome thought as she failed to notice the small memory that had surfaced.

"Look at this inu baby…she doesn't even follow the rules." Kikiyo added as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. _'I'm so sorry but…I have to do this…I can't just wait for you to remember on your own…he already knows who he is.' _She thought sadly.

'_Kikiyo…you must hurry…time is running out now that the great evil has been reborn into a stronger time a place.' _Midoriku told her.

Not realizing what she was about to say until it was too late, Kagome removed the seal that hide the countering mark on her neck and yelled out, "Get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend!"

"You probably used a spell to get him to mark you." Kikiyo shot back.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kagome growled as her aura began to darken. "Get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend you disgusting whore."

"Kagome?" Naraku asked as he appeared behind her.

"Uh…sorry Inuyasha…I guess you'll have to deal with her on your own." Kagome said as she tried to recover from her mistake while bottling up all of her anger and rage. _'I'm such an idiot...why did I lose control so easily…who he hugs or likes isn't my business.' _

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled as noticed evil that was well hidden in Naraku's aura as he tried to get Kikiyo off of him.

"Let's go Naraku." Kagome said as she made eyes contact with Inuyasha. Once their eyes met, she opened a link she didn't know was there and silently told him, _'I'll call you when I get home…because we really need to talk about all of this.' _

'_You better...and don't get home to late.' _Inuyasha replied as he turned to Kikiyo and yelled, "Get off me you whore!"

With a smile on her face, Kagome shook her head and said, _'I won't…I promise.' _Before she completely closed off the link she had reopened with Inuyasha.

Once she was in the car, Naraku jumped in and drove off and out of the student parking lot. Once they were some ways from the school, Naraku turned to Kagome and asked, "Is he really your boyfriend?"

"No, we're not going out…as for the mark I'll just seal it." Kagome replied as she once again hid the mark. _'He must think that I'm just like Kikiyo.' _

"So why did you let him mark you…unless he forced you." Naraku growled as his eyes began to bleed into a deep red then Inuyasha's eyes. Only Naraku's eyes were tainted with hate and anger. _'He will not have her again…this time…the princess will be mine to have…prince Inuyasha.' _

"Its noting like that…it was just to help him get Kikiyo off of his back." Kagome explained as she tried to suppress her ability to read peoples mind. _'Why now? Why now of all times?' _

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense…so what do you want to do?" Naraku asked.

"Let's go see a movie…I've been wanted to see on and haven't had the chance." Kagome answered.

"Alright, we'll go see a movie." Naraku said with a smile on his face. _'By the time you remember me…it'll be too late.' _

"What was that?" Kagome asked. _'For some reason I want to know what he is thinking at all times.' _

"Oh, uh…what movie to you want to see?" Naraku asked as he tried to cover his mistake up.

"Oh, well lets watch 'The Dark Night.'" Kagome answered.

'_I need to be careful…her powers will eventually be mine but I need to keep up my act if I am to fool her.' _Naraku thought.

"What was that?" Kagome asked again.

"Nothing, come on…lets go and get our tickets." Naraku said as he pulled into the movies.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha got home only to be surprised at what he found. The clan house was completely empty. Knowing that this was a sign to get the hell out of there or to go see his brother as soon as he got there, Inuyasha sniffed the air only to be surprised and on full alert. _'Shit…if they're here with all of us…they might remember…and Kagome will be in danger.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran down the halls as fast as he could so that he could reach everyone that was waiting on him.

Sango had agreed to take Rin since he needed to talk to Kagome. As soon as he walked into the room he knew that his Kagome was in danger and that she didn't even know it. _'She won't even be able to defend herself.' _Inuyasha thought sadly. After closing the door behind him, Inuyasha bowed down and asked, "To what do we own this visit…Prince Sota?" as he tried to deny what their presence meant.

Sango turned to Inuyasha with a calm and worried face and said, "Don't worry Inuyasha…the three of them know…Dai and Roku told the Prince everything."

After taking a calming breath, Inuyasha closed his eyes and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Are you going to tell the king about all of this?" Miroku asked.

"We are not going to tell my father anything. I don't even think he would believe us even if we have proof." Sota answered.

"Since the night sister was taken to the hospital…so a good two days." Roku added.

"Where is our sister?" Dai asked as he noticed that she was one of the three that was missing.

"She's out on a date." Rin answered as she and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Sesshomaru added.

"With how?" Dai asked.

"Shouldn't she be by his side?" Roku added as he pointed to Inuyasha.

"She hasn't remembered everything." Miroku answered.

"She still doesn't know what happened and about Naraku." Sango added.

"I guess it's ok…" Dai said.

"Yeah, as long as she isn't on a date with Naraku." Sota said in a joking voice.

With a smile on her face, Ayame turned to face Prince Sota and said, "Well you see, the thing about it…"

"Kagome is on a date with Naraku." Koga said when his mate couldn't say anything.

"What?!" Dai, Roku and Sota yelled out.

"She's going to call me when she gets home." Inuyasha growled. "Besides I already marked her so I'm countering her…if he tries anything he is going to get arrested since I out rank him in the underworld."

"However that isn't the issue we have to deal with right now." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Our main problem is getting Kagome to remember without her dragons blocking us." Rin added.

"Well that's simple…all Inuyasha has to do is mate with her." Koga said as if it wasn't such a big deal.

After hitting her mate over the head, Ayame shook her head and said, "We also need to find a way to fight Naraku without the Lord or Lady finding out about this."

"Actually we have nothing to worry about in that department." Sota spoke up. "Naraku's parents were found dead no to long ago…he will not be told until he gets home today…that's part of the reason I'm here."

"Great so that just proves that he remembers everything." Dai hissed.

"So what do you all intend to do?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean by you all?" Sesshomaru asked.

After taking a calming breath, Rin stood up and faced everyone while saying, "Its obvious that this is all out of our hands now…I mean come on…do you guys actually think that everything will be easier if and when we get Kagome to remember all of us and of the life we all had together in the past?"

"Don't you mean most of us?" Sota asked.

"Every well then…most of us." Rin growled as she turned to her hanyou form.

"Rin's right…all we could do now is get her to fight against Naraku in the underworld with her dragons and us at her side." Sango added. "At least then we will have a chance.

"I mean why are we going to add to her suffering?" Rin asked. "She gave up so much and tried to cheat only to come back and go through this all over again? I don't think she should have to deal with it."

"She will only be face with the fact that she is never meant to keep anything that is close to her heart…she will never be able to be with the one she loves if she wishes to save everyone." Sesshomaru added.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Miroku asked.

"We can't just sit around and wait until Kagome is attack to support her." Dai hissed.

"We need to take action." Roku added.

But before Sango could say anything, Sota locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "And we will take action…isn't that right Inuyasha?"

All eyes soon turned to face Inuyasha as a grin appeared on his face. Before he could say anything, Sango stood up and slapped Inuyasha across the face with so much force that it brought him to his knees. Once he was on the floor, Sango looked down at Inuyasha and said, "How could you?! How can you put her through much more when she has suffered enough!"

"I'm not going to force myself on her." Inuyasha growled as he turned to Prince Sota while slowly getting himself to stand up straight again. "You better explain this."

"Uh…Dai and Roku are going to do the sibling ritual at the ball this coming weekend." Sota said as Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

"Hopefully if we do this a second time, Kagome will be able to remember enough so that she knows that she is suppose to be with Inuyasha and that Naraku is dangerous and out to get her." Dai answered.

"Knowing sister if that's the case she will be in a rampage." Roku whispered.

Kagome followed Naraku out of the movies. Kagome was glad that Naraku had yet to see the movie 'The Dark Night' because she had yet to see it either. She was also glad that she was having a good time despite her unnerving feeling to get away from the guys that she was on a date with. _'I just have my guard up…there is nothing to be worried about.' _Kagome thought herself as she claimed into the movie. Just as Naraku opened the car door for her, he asked, "Would you like to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure…what do you want to eat?" Kagome answered as she climbed into the car.

"How about we go to the ramen shop that's close by." He suggested as he closed her door.

After waiting for him to get into the car, Kagome smiled and said, "Sure, I love ramen anyway."

"Great." Naraku said in an overly excited voice.

'_You must not trust him…he is a tainted soul.' _Kagome heard Helios growl.

'_Leave his said.' _Maxwell added.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome closed her eyes and replied, _'I can take care of myself...so leave me alone before I knock the two of you out for a week.' _

Once she was sure that they were going to leave her alone, Kagome turned to Naraku and asked, "So what time to your parents want you home?"

"My parents aren't with me anymore…I have to take over the clan house soon so…yeah." Naraku answered as he made a right at the light they were at.

"Holy shit…I'm so sorry." Kagome mumbled as she looked away.

"Don't worry about it…you didn't know." Naraku answered as he made another right.

"Wait…is that the reason you asked me out? So that you had a mate before you took control of your clan house?" Kagome asked as she began to allow her guard to take over. _'No wonder I didn't like the vide I was getting form him.' _Little did she knew it had nothing to do with the life she was currently living that she didn't want to be near him.

"No…well…partly but I really do like you." Naraku answered. _'Shit…how did I fuck it up?' _

After a while of silence Kagome looked out her window and said, "I want to go home. Take me home."

"But we just got here…come on…" Naraku said in a fake sweet voice as he tried to hold her. "At least let me make it up to you."

But before Inuyasha's mark could do a thing, Kagome easily paralyzed Naraku and let out a small warning growl. Just as she was about to tell him off, Kagome draw a blank as she finally realized who he was. With wide eyes, Kagome pulled herself closer toward the car door as Naraku grinned from ear to ear. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Naraku put on a fake smile and a fake gentle voice that was completely tainted by hatred and anger and asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

**A/N: Well please let me k now what you think. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short and that it was a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help it. Please let me know what you think and I'll up date as soon as I can. **

**Darkiceone**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'_No…I…shit.' _Kagome thought as she quickly turned into her inu hanyou form. As she began to unbuckle her seat belt, Naraku's grin grew as he leaned in closer to her. _'Why didn't I remember sooner.' _Kagome thought as she easily place a barrier around herself so that he wouldn't touch her. Naraku saw this and laugh before he said, "I've been training my pet…and I will make you main."

Kagome watched in horror as Naraku easily broke her barrier without being hurt what so ever. Just as he was about to touch her, Kagome raised her hands and tried to claw at him only to be stopped. As He held her arm in the air, Kagome could feel a poison trying to get into her. _'No…' _Kagome thought as she quickly broke free and punched him in the nose. Once he had pulled back, Kagome bared her fangs and growled out, "Stay the fuck away from me or the next time you lay one hand on me I will kill."

"Come now my pet…you can't say that…I love you." Naraku replied in a tainted voice.

"Love my ass you son of a bitch." Kagome growled as she created an energy ball of both her demon and miko energy and aimed it at him. "The only things you know how to do are hate and kill. Stay the fuck away from me."

Before Naraku could do anything to stop her, Kagome threw her attack at him which caused him to howl in pain as she blinked away. **(A/N: Note blinking is a wizards power but some witches can blink…it depends on power wise in this fic.) **_'Please…let me go to the safest place I know.' _Kagome thought sadly as she tried to stay in control of herself. The next thing she knew, Kagome was on the floor in Inuyasha's house. As she recognized the tile, Kagome covered her eyes as she tried to stop crying.

Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Sesshomaru had just finished saying good bye to Prince Sota, Dai and Roku when they felt a large amount of energy being released. As soon as they all felt Kagome's miko energy, they all looked at one another before running to get to her. As they all ran to reach Kagome's side, Rin turned to her mate and asked, "I thought you side that only the King and the prince could break the spells to blink in here."

"Kagome is the princess and a hell of a lot stronger then them…I'm pretty sure she could do it without ever trying." Miroku answered.

"Let's just hurry up and get to her." Sango said as they all ran toward the room they had been in. The room where Kagome had given them their memories back.

"Shit." Ayame growled as she began to out run everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Koga growled as he easily caught up to his mate.

"Kagome is about to use a spell that only the King is allowed to use…she is going to link with her dragons…she is not suppose to do that unless it was ordered by her father or unless she becomes Queen." Ayame called over her shoulder as she kicked the doors open.

"Hold shit…" Miroku said they all completely stopped in their tracks.

"Ayame wait!" Sango yelled out.

"God damn it Ayame." Koga growled out as he quickly caught Ayame. They had all watched as she was easily blasted away by Kagome's miko energy.

Ayame kept her eyes closed in pain and growled out, "Shit…I can't get to her…she's too far gone…"

"What's going to happen if we can't stop her?" Rin asked.

"She's going to destroy the whole house." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm going to try to get to her." Sango said as she pulled away from Miroku. "I'm her best friend and her guardian."

"Uh…there is no way you are going now." Rin said.

"And why not?" Sango asked.

"That's way." Miroku said in a stern voice was he pointed to Kagome's direction only to see Kagome in a silver barrier that was surrounded and protected by black ice.

Koga looked down at Ayame and asked, "Uh…Ayame…why is the ice black?"

"She is the only princess and royal to ever have to dragons as guardians…the dragons of death is her second guardian…she was given to him by her father." Ayame explained as she felt Koga's aura slowly helping her recover.

'_Shit…Kagome…snap out of it. How am I suppose to get to you?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Miroku get everyone out of here." Sesshomaru ordered as turned to Rin. "Go with him."

'_Damn it Kagome…what's wrong with you.' _Inuyasha thought.

"No…I'm staying here and I'm going to help." Rin growled.

'_Inuyasha…I want to feel safe…' _Inuyasha heard Kagome's whisper.

"I'll go…I don't want Ayame to get any weaker." Koga was heard.

Knowing that they were too busy to listen to his answer, Inuyasha shook his head before he took a step into the room that Kagome had now filled with black ice. Not surprised at all when he was unaffected by it, Inuyasha smiled and began to make his way to the center of the room where Kagome was. It wasn't until he was half way there that he heard a low and enraged growled from his brother warning him to stop. Knowing that he would be in a world of pain if he didn't stop to explain himself, Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face his brother to ask, "What?"

"What? What the hell are you doing?!" Rin yelled out. "Get back here."

"Inuyasha…you fool…get out of there." Sesshomaru growled.

"No." both Sango and Ayame called out.

"Go for it man." Miroku added.

"What's wrong with you two? He can get killed!" Rin cried out as she turned to her hanyou from once more.

With a grin on his face, Koga turned to Rin and Sesshomaru and said, "Would you too just look closely at him."

Rin and Sesshomaru both turned to look at Inuyasha as he began to make his way toward Kagome again. It was then that they were finally able to notice that he was walking down a path and was unharmed. Knowing that everything would be alright, Sesshomaru turned to Miroku and said, "Close the door and seal it so that no one can sense what is going on in there and so that no one can go in there."

"Yes sir." Miroku said in a happy voice.

Inuyasha had just reached the barrier that surrounded her when he felt it give out for a split second. As he reached to touch the barrier, Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand back when he felt his skin burn. _'Shit…this is going to hurt.' _Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep breath and get ready to enter the barrier. But just as he was about to, Inuyasha looked up and found Kagome staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Kagome?"

She had surrounded herself in so much energy that she didn't know what to do. Al she wanted was to feel safe. She didn't want to feel weak, she didn't want to feel like an idiot for not remembering how he looked like when she had first seen him. _'I want to remember…I want to remember…please…let me remember what it feels like to feel safe.' _Kagome thought as her tears began to fell.

'_Princess…Princess…open your eyes.' _

Thinking that it would be just like before, Kagome opened her eyes only to come face to face with Inuyasha. Once she was sure that it wasn't a dream or her mind playing tricks on her, she let 

go off all of her energy and allowed it to flow back into so that it would no longer surround the room in black ice. As she fell to the floor in tears, Kagome smiled and said, "You always keep me safe." as she threw herself into his arms. "Inuyasha…I'm so weak."

"Shh…everything is alright…your safe." Inuyasha said as he let out a low soothing growl for her.

"Please…don't leave me alone…Inuyasha." Kagome cried as she slowly fell asleep.

Once she had fallen asleep in his arms, Inuyasha lifted her up and took in a deep breath. As he looked around the room he turned to see the time and saw that it was close to midnight. _'Shit…her parents must be worried sick.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked toward the door. Just as he was about to reach for it, the door was opened and Sango smiled at him before saying, "You can just lay her down in one of the guest room, I already called Kagome's parents."

"What did you tell them?" Inuyasha asked.

"That Naraku attacked her and she came to my place. They said she can still spend the night as long as I have her taken to a doctor." Sango answered.

"What did Sesshomaru say?" Inuyasha replied as he began to walk down the halls to one of the guest room that was close to his room.

"It was his idea…anyway I told them that she could use some of my clothing so she's only suppose to go pick up her back pack with her clothing for the trip tomorrow after school." Sango explained. "If she doesn't show up then they are not going to let her spend the night anymore…which mean she won't be able to come to the underworld with us anymore."

"Alright…then tell Sesshomaru and Rin that I'll see them in the morning." Inuyasha growled as he walked up the stairs.

"I left the clothing in your room…it's for Kagome make sure you put it out for her in the guest room after you lay her down." Sango whispered before she left him.

After looking around to make sure that no one was using the room at the time, Inuyasha walked over to the bed and laid Kagome down. Just as he was about to pull away, Kagome turned into him and took hold of him as if her leave depended on it. Just as he was about to try to get free, he heard her mumble, "Kai…stay with me until I fall asleep…please."

'_Is she remembering me?' _Inuyasha thought as he sat still.

As he waited for her to say something else, Inuyasha began to fell asleep, it wasn't until he had heard her call out his name that he decided to stay with her. After pulling the covers over the both of them, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll always protect you…my Kagome…be mine again."

Just as he was about to fell asleep, Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief when he heard Kagome's low growl before she whispered back, "My Inuyasha…I'll be your again…now and forever." As soon as she had said that, Inuyasha had been able to go into a peace full sleep.

She felt warm, safe, and loved…she felt everything that she had longed for. It wasn't that she wasn't loved by her parents; no…the type of love she was feeling now was a type that only a lover would have for his love. As she tried to get as close as possible to the source of the warmth, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. After looking around the room, Kagome realized that she wasn't in her own room. _'Where the hell am I?' _Kagome thought as she began to think back to last night events. But before she could say or do anything, Kagome heard a very familiar voice say, "Stop moving…I don't feel like waking up."

Unable to hold herself back, Kagome smiled as she looked up to face a very sleepy looking Inuyasha. As he slowly opened his eyes, Kagome smiled and said, "Good morning sun shine."

"Ha, ha….every funny." Inuyasha growled as he turned over with Kagome still in his arms.

After following his moments, Kagome now found herself sitting on his waist with a very sleepy hanyou under her. With a smile on her, Kagome took in a deep breath, let out a long sigh and said, "Well then I guess I'll go to school so that Naraku can just try to force himself on me again.

As soon as she had said that, Inuyasha had grabbed her and held her in place as he looked up to lock eyes with her. As soon as he had her attention he growled out, "You are not to go anywhere near that son of a bitch…do you hear me?"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and asked, "And why not?"

As soon as she had asked that, Kagome regretted it. Within a blink of an eye, Kagome herself pinned under Inuyasha as his eyes began to bleed into a blood red color. Knowing that now was not the time to smile; Kagome held her ground and waited for him to say something. _'It's not like if I'm his mate that I have to listen to that type of thing…I can take care of myself.' _Kagome thought.

When Kagome didn't show any sign of submitting, Inuyasha let out a low growl and lowered his mouth onto her neck so that his lips were barely touching the mark he had left on her two days ago. Before completely lowering his lips so that he could tastes her flesh again, Inuyasha leaned into her ear and said, "Because your mine and mine alone…I'm making you my girlfriend and my intended."

As soon as he began to suck on her neck again, all of Kagome's thought flew out the window as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get him as close as she could to herself. While Inuyasha had his fill, Kagome lifted his shirt so that his back and chest were exposed to her. When he wouldn't move, Kagome easily changed to her hanyou form and used her claws to tear his shirt 

open. _'Fine…then I can do this.' _Kagome thought as she made sure that his shirt was in shreds so that there was no chance of him ever putting it but on.

Realizing what she had done, Inuyasha pulled away and slammed his lips against hers as his used his own claws to rip her shirt open. While Inuyasha began to roam her body, Kagome did the same as she slowly got him to lie down on his back. Once was on his back, Kagome sat on top of him and pulled away from the passion filled kiss while pinning his arms down. Once she saw the shock look, Kagome grinned and said, "What are you going to do now?"

As Inuyasha's demon blood began to surface, he let out a low growl and said, "Let go of my arms and you'll see."

"Um…not until I get to mark you back…as my boyfriend…my intended." Kagome growled back as she could feel his hard member pressing up against her.

Before he could say anything against her idea, Inuyasha from himself moaning out her name as she slowly pressed herself against him all the while sucking, biting and licking his neck. As she lowly moved her hips, Inuyasha began to struggle to get free. Knowing that he had had enough, Kagome instantly let go of his pinned arms as she lowers herself so that she was closer to his body.

After flipping her over, Inuyasha looked her in the eyes with lust and love and asked, "What the hell are you doing to me Kagome?"

"I'm making you mine." She growled as she finally let her own passion and instinct take over.

"Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked. _'I'm not going to be able to hold myself back any longer.' _

"I'm sure." Kagome growled as she lifted her hit to grind them against his own.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha removed her pants while Kagome did the same thing. Once she had his pants, Kagome used all of her strength so that she was on top. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome let out a low growl and said, "This time I want to be on top."

Just as Inuyasha was about to cut off her bra, the door was thrown open and Rin walked in saying, "Ok, time to wake up…we're going to be late….oh my god." As soon as she saw what they were doing, Rin ran out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Dropping her head in disappointment, Kagome slowly got off of Inuyasha and said, "Well that was a mood killer."

"Yeah, Sango left some cloth for you…it's in my room." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get his anger out of control.

"Uh…thanks…well where can I take a shower?" Kagome asked.

"The door in front of you." Inuyasha answered. "Uh…what did you mean when you said you wanted to be on top this time…are you still a virgin?"

"Yeah I am…and I never said." Kagome growled before she stormed into the bath room.

Knowing that he wasn't getting off of the bed any time soon, Kagome took in a deep breath as she unhooked her bra and called out, "If you're not ready for school by the time I am I really am leaving without you."

As she took off her underwear, Kagome heard Inuyasha run out and go to his room. _'Well that worked….now what am I going to do about Naraku?' _Kagome thought as she got into the shower. After taking a short and quick shower, Kagome walked out of the bath room to find the clothing that Sango had left for her. After blinking her belonging to her, Kagome made sure that she had everything before she walked down stairs. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she found Inuyasha eating and a blushing Rin.

'_What an idiot…but I guess he's my idiot.' _Kagome thought as she walked up to Rin and said, "Uh…umm…sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Rin said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well then shall we get going?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

After forcing the rest of the found down his throat, Inuyasha whipped his mouth and said, "Later Sesshomaru…see you in the underworld."

"Don't forget to stop by Kagome's house later." Sesshomaru growled.

"What?" Kagome asked as they began to walk out of the house.

"Sango said that you were staying at your place, she told them about Naraku so they said you can still spend the wake end with us but you have to go home before we leave." Rin explained as she walked out of the house.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said as she followed Rin. _'I might as well try to find some new books while in the underworld…I need to improve my barriers since that bastard can break through them.' _

As he opened the car door for her, Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Don't worry…that bastard can't come near you unless I allow him to."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she kissed him before getting into the car.

While Inuyasha walked over to the driver's seat, Kagome turned back to face Rin and said, "Please don't tell Miroku or Sango what happened this morning."

"Don't worry…your secret is safe with me." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Kagome said a she turned back around so that she was sitting right.

**A/N: well there you have it. I know that is was a small lemon part but trust me that will be more. ******** Please let me know what you think…please review! I will be posting up the summary to my upcoming fic soon…please let me know if it catches your attention. **

**Darkiceone**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After parking her car in her regular place, she climbed out of her car and began to walk around the school. She did this every morning and knew that she had to continue to do this until she completely what she had set out to do. _'I was after all the only one in our first life that knew everything.' _She thought sadly as she made her way to her locker. As she got closer to her locker she could see that someone was waiting for her. _'Strange…I don't remember promising anyone that I'd fool around with them today…all well…mind as well have some fun.' _She thought happily.

She was known as the school slut but that wasn't because she didn't care. She knew she still had a lot to make up for; she had after all killed an innocent woman and child none the less. As soon as she reached her locker all of her excitement left her as she tried to act normally. After opening her locker, Kikiyo put on an excited smile and said, "Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon…so what do you want?"

With a grin, Naraku took a step forward and said, "Well it depends."

"Uh…if you don't have the cash, then don't even start flirting…I'm not cheap." Kikiyo hissed as she slammed her locker closed.

"Oh, money isn't anything…I was just wondering if you wanted to show up to first block or not?" Naraku answered. "I want you until lunch."

'_Something isn't right…but if I give myself away…damn it.' _Kikiyo thought as she couldn't help but smile a seductive grin before she said, "Well now…that would cost you a lot of money…if you have it I know the perfect place we could go and not be late to lunch or afternoon classes."

"Perfect…lead the way." Naraku growled as his eyes began to fill with lust. _'If I want to get that bitch…I'm going to need the help of my dark miko…my mate.' _

"Not until I see the money first." Kikiyo hissed as she pushed him away.

"Here" Naraku said as he handed her a big roll of cash. "That should be more than enough…"

'_I knew he'd have the money.' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she took the money and stuffed it in her bra. "Well let's get going then."

As Kikiyo lead the way, she tried to pull herself together. She knew that once she recovered all of her memories with Naraku she would not be the same. She knew that there was a chance that she would not be as willing as before to help Kagome and Inuyasha kill Naraku…her former mate. _'Midoriku…please forgive me…but I have no other choice if I don't want him to know that they all know…this is to protect them.' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she continued to lead Naraku to an old part of the school. As they got closer to an abandoned building at the far left side of the 

school, Kikiyo was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Naraku asked, "Won't they hear us from the school?"

With a grin on her face, Kikiyo turned to face Naraku and answered, "No, I have a spell on this place…no one can come in…not unless they are with me."

"I see…and they won't be able to leave until your good and ready right?" Naraku asked.

"Right…if you're good in the sack then you get a free round…of course if it's now or later is up to me." Kikiyo explained as she began to unbutton her shirt as they walked into the building.

"Then you will be begging me for more." Naraku growled as he ran in while removing his shirt.

As soon as they got to school, Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha only had enough time to get to their classes. After promising that she would stay by Sango's side during P.E, Kagome left Inuyasha's side and made a run for it. Once she was at her locker, Kagome looked around to make sure that was alone before she blinked her gym clothing on and her clothing into the locker. _'Note to self, thanks Sango for lending me a bad ass skirt.' _Kagome thought as ran out to the gym.

As soon as she ran into the gym, Kagome was surprised to find that they weren't playing basketball at all. In fact, coach had them all lined up in a line taking turns trying out Archie. _'Now this is good…I'm great with this.' _Kagome thought as she ran up to the coach and said, "I'm sorry I'm late…I…"

"I was told that might be late…just get in line and wait for your turn." He answered as he turned to see how the next girl was going to do.

After finding Sango, Kagome ran up to her and stood in front of her before she asked, "Did you tell the coach also?"

"No…your parents called the school and asked to speak will all of your teachers…I'm guessing they're the ones that said something." Sango explained.

"Great…just great." Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry about it…it's not like if they can tell the students anything." Sango replied.

"I guess you're right." Kagome said as she began to look around the gym while sensing for a certain someone.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied as she took a step forward while looking behind the targets.

"Who are you looking for?" Sango asked.

"If I told you promise you won't tell Inuyasha and that you won't get mad." Kagome answered as she turned to face her best friend.

"I promise…now who are you looking for so that I can help you." Sango said.

"If you're looking for Naraku he isn't here." Ayame was heard as she appeared behind Sango.

"Damn." Kagome growled.

"Why the hell would you be looking for that son of a bitch?" Sango hissed as she watched Kagome take hold of the bow while reaching for an arrow.

Ayame turned to Sango and pointed to Kagome before saying, "That is why."

Sango watched as Kagome filled the arrow with so much energy that when it hit the target it was set on fire. While the human girls ran away in fright, the coach walked up to Kagome and looked at her while shaking his head. Just as Kagome thought she was going to get accused of using a lighter again, she was surprised when she heard the coach say, "Although I understand why you would want to use so much energy, next time Ms. Higurashi try using less of your miko energy if you plan to use it."

Kagome looked up to face her coach only to sense that he was a monk. With a smile on her face, Kagome bowed her head and said, "I understand…I'm really sorry sensei."

Just as Kagome thought that she was going to let off the hook, she head the coach say, "However this does not mean that you will not be punished…you are to pick all of the supplies and take them back to the storage room."

"Yes coach." Kagome said in a miserable voice.

Once she was sure that that was all that the coach had to say to her, Kagome walked up to her friends with a frown on her face. Knowing that the coach had told her, Ayame shook her head and said, "Don't worry…I'll help you."

"Help with what?" Sango asked.

"Kagome has to pick everything up and put it away once we're done with class." Ayame answered as Kagome took a seat.

"I'd say I'd help too but I can't be late to my next block…I have a test." Sango said in a sad voice. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said as she turned to face Sango. "I'm sure that it wouldn't take us long…right Ayame?"

"Right." Ayame said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, are you coming with us to the underworld today?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Ayame.

"No, I have to stay and look for the princess so I can't go to the ball." Ayame said in a sad voice. _'Which sucks because I already found her but I have to protect her this way.' _

"Isn't there a way for Inuyasha to…" Kagome began to say only to stop mid sentence as she felt something calling out to her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in a worried voice. _'If Naraku managed to get some of his poisons in her…shit.' _

'_You must help her…she who has done nothing but aid in the advancement of your powers.' _Midoriku whispered to Kagome and Kagome alone.

"Kagome…Kagome." Ayame called as she and Sango began to notice the dazed look in her eyes.

'_Sister…Kikiyo.' _Kagome thought before she fell forward into a world of darkness.

**Flash Back **

**She ran as fast as she could, knowing that in just hours she would be on stage. It was her first year with Kaleido stage and she had already managed to get a top role without the aid of her father. Just as she entered the practice room, Kagome ran into her partner. After greeting everyone, Sora turned to her partner and asked, "You ready?" **

"**Yeah, I just need to tone my flute and stretch out. Are our costumes ready?" Kagome answered. **

"**Yeah, you ready for your first show?" Sora replied. **

"**Yeah, I'm just going to go and warm up on the stage." Kagome said as he turned to face the rest of her friends. "Hey guys." **

"**You ready?" **

"**Don't screw up." **

**After taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out with Sora as the two went to go make sure that the stage was set. After testing it out with some basic stunts, the two raced to go and change into their suites. As they got changed Kagome couldn't help but feel the emptiness in her heart being to get filled in. **_**'Maybe it's because sister Kikiyo is going to come see me.' **_**Kagome thought as she began to get ready. Little did she know, she was about to meet the one person that would complete her. **

**End of Flash Back **

'_I don't want to change…I want to stay the way I am…Midoriku…Kagome…someone…help me.' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she continued her struggle to get free. As soon as she had removed most of her clothing, Naraku had not only pinned her to the floor, he had all so tied her up and made sure that she couldn't get up or use her miko energy to get free. As she struggled to get free she heard Naraku say, "What's wrong my mate? Don't you like it?"

"I'm not your mate or anyone's for that matter! Let me go!" Kikiyo yelled as tears began to run down her face.

"Shh…don't worry my dark miko…you'll soon remember everything." Naraku growled as he ripped off her underwear.

"No…please…don't." Kikiyo said as she tried to use her miko energy. _'Midoriku…help me! I don't want this! Midoriku!' _

'_Don't worry Kiki…you're not going to change…I won't let him change you.' _

"Ahh!" Kikiyo cried out as Naraku violently entered her.

"I know you want it…Kikiyo…remember." Naraku growled as he began to move faster and harder.

Slowly but surely, Kikiyo found herself moaning out his name, begging him to go fast. _'No…this isn't me…I don't want to love him…no.' _Kikiyo thought sadly. As she continued to moan out his name and move with him, Kikiyo began to remember everything, only this time she could feel what she once felt. She could fell her past self trying to corrupt her once more. Just as she thought that it was going to finally get to her, she felt a warm blanket surround her soul, protecting her from the evil heart of Naraku and of her past.

'_Don't worry Kikiyo…you're not going to change…this time I'm going to protect you.' _Kikiyo heard Kagome's child like voice as she came close to the end. Just as she felt safe again, she felt Kagome's protective aura hide as Naraku bit down on her and marked her as his mate as she cried out his name.

Ayame and Sango had managed to make it look as if Kagome had just tripped over her backpack. The three of them were currently sitting at the dark part of the gym. Just as Ayame was about to go and get Inuyasha, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Thinking that what she had just saw was nothing more than a dream, Kagome looked at Ayame and Sango and asked, "Uh…what the hell just happened?"

"That's what we would like to know…why did you go into a trance during class?" Sango answered.

"And in front of everyone too." Ayame added.

"Sorry…I just felt something calling out to me…but I guess it was just me since it turned out to be some stupid dream." Kagome explain in a cheerful voice as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, you should rest a bit." Sango added.

"I'm perfectly fine…now come on…class is about to end." Kagome growled as she made her way down the bleachers.

Ayame turned to Sango and asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Sango answered.

Half way down the bleachers, Kagome stopped and turned to look at her friends and yelled out, "I can still hear you, you know."

"Good!" both Sango and Ayame called back.

While Sango left to her next class, Ayame and Kagome walked over to the targets and began to clean up the area and the gym. It turned out that they didn't have to do much since the archery club was next to use the gym. Once they were done, Ayame looked around to make sure that there was no one in the hall way they were one. Once she was sure that they were completely alone, Ayame turned to Kagome and said, "Ok…it's clear."

"Alright…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Kagome knew that it had worked when she heard Ayame say, "That is cool…thanks for the help.

"Don't mention it." Kagome replied as she lifted her things. "Now shall we walk into class?"

"Yeah, do you have the note from coach?" Kagome replied.

"Right here." Ayame said as she held up the small piece of paper.

"Great…lets go." Kagome said as she opened the door to their art class.

While Kagome walked straight to her desk, Ayame walked up to the teacher and handed her the note that their coach had given them. When her art teacher didn't say anything, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she turned to see a very confused Inuyasha drawing a picture of a small house. As she took a better look at it, Kagome took a calming breath and said, "Why are you coping my work?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. "It's just something I've been working on."

"I'm not stupid…" Kagome growled out as she pulled out her drawing pad and showed him the same house only with Dai and Roku at standing in front of it. "This is how I know."

Inuyasha took hold of her drawing and pulled it toward him so that he could look at it better. After taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha let out a long sigh and said, "Ok…you caught me…I'm sorry but I wanted to draw it too…I just liked it."

"Well here…you can have it." Kagome said as she handed the drawing back to Inuyasha.

"What? What are you talking about…you drew it." Inuyasha growled.

"And you're my intended and I want you to have it." Kagome growled back. "So take it."

After taking her gift, Inuyasha and Kagome got to work. By the time the class was over, Kagome had finished four different art works. She had managed to do, two acrylics, one pastel, and on water color drawing. Two of which were memories of her past while the other two were painting of her birth mother. As they made their way to lunch, Rin turned to Kagome and Ayame and asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh…um…I was kind off caught using my miko energy by the coach turned out to be a monk so he made sure that no one saw the damage I did with my arrow." Kagome answered with a small grin.

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha growled in a playful tone as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you two going out now?" Koga asked as he kept his hold on Ayame.

"Yeah, since yesterday." Kagome answered happily.

"Finally." Rin said.

Once they reached their table, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to each other and began to eat. No one dared to ask any question since it was obvious that they were going out. Just as Kagome had finished eating all eyes turned to the front of the cafeteria as Kikiyo and Naraku walked in hand in hand. _'Shit…this is not good.' _Inuyasha thought as he locked eyes with Kikiyo. As soon as he saw her old cold eyes he knew that they knew the truth. Just as he was about to blow his cover, Miroku laughed and said, "Man I didn't think she would ever find a guys that would willingly make her his mate."

"Yeah, she's just a whore." Rin added.

"At least you got a better girl…right Inuyasha?" Sango added.

"Yeah, who needs that whore?" Inuyasha growled.

"Apparently Naraku does." Kagome said as she turned to face her friends. "So where are we going to meet and who is going to take me to my house?"

"Oh, well since Inuyasha brought his bike again, I'm going to be taking you." Sango answered.

"And I'm going to go with her since I want to see your parents again." Rin added.

"Alright, then they'll really believe that its just a sleep over." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah but after words we're going to have to hurry…I mean we do want to show you around for a while before the ball." Miroku said.

"When's the ball?" Kagome asked.

"It's tomorrow but we also want to get you a dress." Sango answered.

"Yeah so as soon as we get there we're going to drop off our things and go shopping." Rin added.

"I can't wait." Kagome said with laughter.

Soon they all began to laugh and enjoy their peaceful day. By the time they were ready to go to their class, Kagome, Rin, and Sango had all promised to get Ayame something since she couldn't go to the. After they had made their promise, Ayame couldn't help but huge them all knowing that soon she might even see them again after their battle against Naraku. _'Please…just let her be happy.' _Ayame thought sadly as she held onto her mate with all of her might.

**A/N: Well, there you have it…another chapter up. Once again please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. And once again, special thanks to Kagome1314 for her review of every chapter. **

**Darkiceone.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Yes and no I will not be late when I get back." Kagome answered her parent's hundredth question as she tried to get Rin and Sango to help her. They had sped to Kagome's house so that she could get some clothing and some of the things she wanted to wear for the ball.

"You better not cause any problems." Her father stated.

"I won't…can I please go now?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep her anger under control.

Noticing that their daughter had had enough, Kagome's mother cleared her throat and said, "Alright then, take care dear."

"We'll look after her." Rin stated as she and Sango finally stepped in.

"And we'll make sure that she doesn't start trouble either." Sango added.

"Thank you both." Kagome's mother said.

"I'm glad our daughter found such good friends." Her father added.

"Great, can we go now?" Kagome growled.

Once they were all in the car, Kagome waited for Sango to drive father away from her house. Once she was sure that her parents wouldn't follow them, Kagome turned to Sango and Rin and couldn't help but grin. The three of them had all made their plans while the guys waited for them to get back to the school. Once they were sure that Inuyasha would not be able to summon them, Kagome began to laugh out as Sango said, "Well, I hope they don't wait to long."

"Oh they won't…I called Sesshomaru while we were on our way…I told him to call the guys and give them something to do while we did our shopping." Rin answered in an evil voice.

"Great so what are we going to do first?" Kagome asked.

"Well first we're going to go to our mini house and leave your things…it'll probably just be you and Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"So you two better not do anything I wouldn't do." Rin whispered so that only Kagome could hear.

"Anyway, lets just hurry up and get there…but the only thing is that I won't be able to buy that much." Kagome said.

As they reached the stop sign, Sango and Rin both turned around to look at Kagome with a smile on their faces. Once they knew that Kagome was confused beyond all reason, they busted out laughing as Rin pulled out a gold card and said, "Here…this is yours."

"What are you talking about…there is no way that I'm going to use this…" Kagome growled as she began to change into her inu demon form.

"Actually Inuyasha said that he was going to give it to you…we don't use yen in the underworld…we pay with these." Rin explained.

"So it's either you take it or deal with Inuyasha." Sango added.

Without another word about it, Kagome took the card and put it in her bar. She was after all wearing a skirt with chains hanging off the side and a shirt similar to her skirt that had no pockets. Once she had done so, she looked out the window and said, "Ok…so after we go and leave my things, we're going to walk around the underworld and find a dress for me to wear tomorrow night…right?"

"Yeah, we are." Sango answered.

"Unless you want to get something to eat first." Rin added.

"No, its fine." Kagome answered. "I actually want to walk around the underworld on my own for a while…you know…for me…."

"Yeah, we understand…but don't try looking for your real father without us." Sango said.

"Don't forget…we told you that we would help you." Rin added.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at her two friends and said, "I won't…don't worry."

"Good…now get ready." Rin said as she and Sango began to close their eyes.

"Keep your eyes on….the…road?" Kagome said as she looked around only to watch as they passed the barrier only to enter a completely different world.

Kagome watched as the small parking lot they had just pulled into became different as they entered the underworld. As the lot disappeared, it was replaced by houses, shops and fields of herbs. There were no roads for cars to drive on, no wires crossing the town to make sure that everything was lit. _'Wow…this is cool.' _Kagome thought as she felt her miko, inu demon and wiccan powers pulse with excitement.

"Well? Are you going to sit around all day or are you going to join us?" Rin asked with a smile on her face as she offered Kagome a hand.

"And you better hurry up and stand up…all the guys are looking at your legs." Sango added. "Inuyasha isn't going to like it you know."

Kagome looked down only to find herself sitting down on the drit road with her things surrounding her. After looking around and realizing that they were right, that there were guys, 

demons, wizards, and monks looking at her, Kagome glared at them and allowed her aura to be sensed. Once they had looked away she took Rin's hand with a smile and said, "That's better."

"What would you have done if they hadn't looked away?" Sango asked.

"I would have triggered Inuyasha's mark." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Good idea." Rin said.

"Thanks…so which way to the house?" Kagome asked.

"Actually there's been a change in plans." Sango said as she allowed a two tailed, demon cat jump into her arms.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"You are to stay with us at the main clan house in the underworld." A boys voice was heard. "Our true clan house."

"Kohaku…what are you doing here?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

"I was told to come and get Lady Kagome's belongings since she will be staying with us at the main house." Kohaku answered as he bowed down before them.

"Call me lady one more time kid and you'll find yourself in dippers again." Kagome growled.

"Sorry but I have to." Kohaku answered.

"No you don't…now here are Kagome's bags and you can tell the others that we'll be home after our shopping." Rin said as she handed Kohaku Kagome's things.

"And tell them that they better not come looking for us." Sango told her brother.

"Tell them or else they'll deal with me." Kagome said with an innocent and sweet voice.

"Alright." Kohaku agreed before he ran off with Kagome's things in hand.

"You didn't have to scare him that much." Sango said.

"Sorry…but I couldn't help it." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry about it…she's just mad because she hasn't been able to scare him in a while." Rin teased.

"Well…how about we get the shopping done and over with?" Kagome asked as she began to walk ahead of them.

"Is it just me or does she know where she is going?" Rin asked.

"I think she knows but doesn't know she knows…you know?" Sango answered.

"Hurry up!" Kagome yelled as she stopped walking to that Rin and Sango could catch up to her. _'Bastard…to think they have something to look at other than me.' _

Once they were all together, Rin and Sango led the way to a shop where Rin always got her gowns for the balls they were to attend for the King of the underworld and other important people. Once they entered the store, Kagome looked at her friends and said, "I don't think I'll find anything that I like hear."

But before Rin or Sango could say anything, a voice was heard say, "If you would as so kindly give me a chance my Lady, I am certain that I have a gown that will come to your liking."

"Yura…thank you for seeing us on such a short notice." Rin greet as she began to take her role as Lady of the Dog clan house.

"I see that Lady Sango is here…however I have never met you my Lady." Yura spoke as she walked around Kagome while touching her hair. "What house are you from."

Before Sango or Rin could answer for her, Kagome stood up straight and allowed her mark to be felt, seen and smelt before she answered, "I am Lady Kagome, second lady of the dog clan…intended to Lord Inuyasha." in such a cold and stern voice that is even surprised Rin and Sango.

"Forgive me my lady…but I have yet to hear of this…I suppose that this has yet to be announced." Yura commented as she began to walk to the back of her store.

"It has yet…it will be announced tomorrow at the ball." Kagome answered as she followed after her.

"Wow." Rin said.

"That's Kagome for you." Sango said.

While Yura began to look for the dress that would defiantly interest Kagome, Sango and Rin found a dress that they wanted Kagome to wear. It was a blood red color that would surely get everyone's attention at the ball. Once they convinced Kagome to try it on, the two of them waited outside of the dressing room as they heard Kagome say, "First of all I am not buying this since I don't like the style. Secondly…I love the color."

"Would you just hurry up…we want to see what it looks like." Sango replied.

"Yeah and don't say that you aren't going to show us because you said you would." Rin added.

"I know what I said and I don't need you two reminding me…now would you two step away from the door…I'm coming out." Kagome growled.

Rin and Sango watched with wide eyes as Kagome walked out of the dressing room in the blood red dress they had picked out for her. It was long and she would need heels to make sure that it would not be touching the floor when she walked. Along the side of her left leg was a cut that went up all the way up to her mid thigh. When the two finally realized that she was in her human form, Rin looked at Kagome and asked, "Why aren't you in your hanyou form?"

"Because it doesn't look as good with my dog ears." Kagome answered.

"That dress was mean for a dragoness…would you like to try this one on my Lady?" Yura was heard as she appeared with a long black dress.

"Now that is a dress that I would willingly wear." Kagome said.

"Only because its black." Rin mumbled.

"Go ahead, we'll wait out here." Sango said.

"Actually, I still need to go and buy some stuff." Kagome said with a grin as she snapped her fingers before Rin or Sango could say anything.

With a smrik on her face, Yura bowed down to Kagome in her inu hanyou form and asked, "Is it to your liking my Lady?"

"Wow…that looks great on you!" Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha is going to drop dead." Rin added.

Kagome turned to Yura and said, "Thank you…I love this dress. How much do I owe you?"

"It is in the house. Please come to see me when ever you need any type of clothing my lady." Yura answered.

"Alright, so long as you call me, Kagome-sama." Kagome replied.

"Kagome." Rin hissed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Sango added.

"If you guys don't like it then you don't have to answer any questions that may be asked." Kagome growled as she turned to Yura to ask, "Well?"

"I understand Kagome-sama." Yura answered.

"Good…I'll be seeing you soon." Kagome said as she snapped her fingers to change back into her regular clothing.

Are making sure that the dress would be sent to the Dog clan house, Rin and Sango began to make their way home as they left Kagome to wonder the streets. They knew that she would be alright since they had left her a map, a map that she had just stuffed in her pocket. Once she was alone, Kagome looked around the streets and began to make her way to the nearest book store. Just as she was walking in, a tall man with one earring walked out. _'Wow…he looked like Miroku.' _Kagome thought as she walked in.

After tearing her eyes away from the man that had walked out of the store, Kagome walked into the store. As she walked in she could see all the books that she could read and learn from. _'Wow…if only I could buy all the ones I don't have.' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she continued to look around. Just as the door had closed she heard the shop keeper say, "Hello little one, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello, I'm looking for some new books. I've read all my basics and I wish to get the advance books on inu-demon spells, witchery, and miko." Kagome answered as she looked around. _'Wow…this guys is really old.' _

"Well…would you like to learn how to shape shift, turn into your dog form without losing control or your senses, or are you looking for something specific." He asked.

"This…I'll take these two sets in inu-demon spells, witchery and in miko." Kagome said as she pointed to a set of volume books. The books were covered in leather and were in glass case. _'I know that these will have the answers I'm looking for...they also have a great deal of energy…energy I am going to need…for what…I'll have to wait and see.'_ She thought.

"You must have a great deal of power for those books my dear. Why not try some other books. You are too young for these volumes." The shop keeper stated.

"I want these books." Kagome growled as she showed him some of her power.

"Very well then, I will allow you to touch them. If they do not allow you to touch them or lift them, then you may not buy them." The shop keeper told her as he opened the glass case. _'I shall let her learn the hard way.' _He thought.

"You have deal then." Kagome said as she walked over to the books.

The shop keeper watched as Kagome reached for the books and placed a hand on them. _'Who is this girl?'_ he thought as he watched her pick up the volumes she had asked for without any effort. To get her point across the old man, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she slowly but surely reached for each of the sets she wanted. Once Kagome held the eight books in her arms she turned to him and asked, "Is this good enough?"

"That would be fine…that will be 100 gold coins for each book." He stated as he packed the books she had requested.

'_Damn…hope he won't mind.'_ She thought. "Uh…I was told I could pay with this." Kagome said as she levitated the books so that she could pull out the gold card that Rin and Sango hand given her from Inuyasha.

"Yes, would that be all?" he asked. _'Who is this girl seeing that she has the money for these books…what coven is she from?'_ he continued to think.

"Oh and a finding spell…for a person." Kagome requested.

'_I must report this to the king…she is young yet she has already mastered such control that she would be able to join the higher circles.' _As he reached for the spell, he had to ask, "If you do not mind young miss, but what coven are you from?"

"I don't have a coven…I was raised in the mortal world and thought myself."

After she had paid for the finding spell and for the books she needed, Kagome left the store and began walk around the streets with her four bags of books. She had no idea where her room was in the clan house and she sure as hell didn't want to just blink the books to the house so that they could just think that she ran into some trouble._ 'Knowing him, he would probably try to summon me if I get to late…I better start making my way to the clan house now.' _Kagome thought as she looked around the streets while stopping ever once in a while to buy something.

Meanwhile Sango and Rin had just arrived at their true home. Sango lived with Rin and Sesshomaru because of her job as a body guard; the same went for Miroku. As soon as she had entered the house, Rin's markings were shown and so were Sango's. On Rin's neck was Sesshomaru mate mark with a half a moon under it. Both Sango and Miroku had been marked in order to enter safely and so all in the house would know that they were the main body guards for Lady Rin. Once they entered the living room, Rin and Sango found Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking.

"Fluffy!" Rin yelled as she ran at her mate in joy.

"It's about time…where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wanted to do some site seeing on her own." Rin answered.

"She also wanted to buy some things on her own." Sango added.

"Did you girls find what you were looking for with Yura?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around Sango.

"Yeah, Kagome also found the perfect dress for the ball." Rin answered.

"Speak of which has it gotten here?" Sango asked.

"Nothing has yet to be delivered to us…would you like me to send someone?" Sesshomaru asked his mate.

"No, I'm sure she just needs to make sure that she found the perfect hair style for Kagome's dress." Rin answered.

"We all know Yura's obsession with hair." Miroku said as they all began to laugh.

After having had enough of waiting for them to say that they had someone with Kagome, Inuyasha let out a low and dangerous growled before he asked, "Are you sure she didn't get lost?"

"Yes, now would you calm down." Sango said.

"You know that Kagome can take care of herself." Miroku added.

"I mean so what if when we got here she was being stared at by all the demons, monks and wizards that were around us." Rin said as she began to tease her brother. "I mean she can take care of herself."

As his eyes began to bleed red, Inuyasha's demon growled out, "Knowing the bitch, she's loving the attention."

"I'm sorry you think that way love…sit." A familiar and very pissed off voice.

All eyes turned to see, Kagome walked in with two of the families protectors at her side. As she walked in they noticed her claws and fangs were longer than usual. She also had the same markings Inuyasha had just been getting only her markings were a blood red color. Kagome turned to Rin and Sango and asked, "So where's my room."

"Welcome back, I trust that you were on your guard?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was, that's why when I reached the front gates of the clan house I summoned my two guardians that were appointed by my jackass of a boyfriend and that's what helped me walk in without a problem." Kagome explained.

"What the hell was that for wen…." Inuyasha growled out.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled before she turned to her protectors and said, "Leave me." Once they were gone she turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a slight bow before she stood up to look him in the eye before she said, "I'm sorry but I'm not that hungry…if you don't mind I just wanted to go to my rom."

"Not a problem at all." Sesshomaru spoke as he allowed his mate to get out of his hold.

"Come on." Rin said.

"We'll show you where your room is." Sango said with a grin on her face.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that's the end for this chapter. Please let me know what you think…and don't worry…everything will start to come to an end very soon. Well short of…please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!**

**Darkiceone**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After about an hour of yelling and cursing to her hearts constant, Kagome took a calming breath and got settled into her bed room. It was linked to Inuyasha's through a bath room and a balcony. _'Stupid jerk.' _Kagome thought as she placed a barrier on all the possible entrances he could use to sneak into her room while she was reading. Once she was sure that there was no way for him to get into her room, Kagome sat down on the floor and opened all eight of her books as she began to look what she was looking for. Just as she began to get into her reading, Kagome heard a knock on her door. After marking her place, Kagome looked at her door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me…can we talk?" Inuyasha was heard.

"Not really…I'm busy…" Kagome growled.

"Kagome…come on…please open the door." Inuyasha growled as he tried to hold back his temper.

"I said no…and if you don't listen and give me some time then you can forget about us talking later on before I go to sleep." Kagome growled.

Knowing that she would do what she said, Inuyasha turned around and walked away. Once she was sure that he was gone, Kagome looked down at her book and found something very interesting in her inu demon book volume two. As she read what she had found, Kagome began to realize that this was not something that she was surprised to find. _'In fact…this just give me an idea…as soon as I find a neko hanyou I'm going to ask for this…the neko sibling ritual…hopefully with this I will remember everything.' _Kagome thought as she began to put her books away.

Once she was done putting her books away, Kagome gathered her things and walked into the bath room. Once she was sure that Inuyasha wasn't in the next room, Kagome turned on the shower and got undressed. As she entered the shower, Kagome cold feel the warm water she had set slowly turn cold. _'What is going on? I mean it feels good but…how?' _Kagome thought as she allowed the cold water to give her some energy before it went back to its warm state. Just as she was about to get out of the shower, Kagome heard a knock before she heard Inuyasha say, "Can we talk now?"

"Uh…let me get dressed first…I'll go to your room once I'm done." Kagome called back as she used the extra water in her hair to freeze Inuyasha's bath room door still.

"Alright, I'll leave the door open for you." Inuyasha called back as he turned around to go and get into his sleeping clothing.

'_Wow…it's this late…I hope our talk won't be that loud…I don't want to wake anyone up.' _Kagome thought as she began to get dressed. Although they weren't going out yet, she felt as if they should be. _'Uh…I guess I'll just have to wait…I can't even remember why I was mad at him now…Helios…' _Kagome thought angrily as she got into her black tube top and black sleeping pants. After getting into her sleeping clothing, Kagome walked across her room, into the bath room and into Inuyasha's room. She wasn't surprised at all when all she saw was red.

Just as she closed the door behind her, Kagome heard Inuyasha say, "So…are you going to sit me again or can I stay on the bed?"

"Uh…you can stay on the bed…I'll just sit over here." Kagome growled as she sat across the bed and against the window doors that led to the balcony.

"Uh…sorry.." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Its ok…I shouldn't have done that anyway…so what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as she looked up and out the window.

"I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me." Inuyasha answered. "I mean I figured you'd want to stay here because of my big mouth."

"I still want to go…and I'll be happy to go with you Inuyasha." Kagome answered as she turned to look at him. "Because every time I'm with you I feel safe, cared for and…warm…I like it." She whispered the last part.

'_Well now's a good time as ever.' _With a big grin, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Well then will you go with me as my girlfriend?"

Kagome started at Inuyasha in complete and utter shock. She never thought that he would ask her that nor did she think that he liked her in such a way. Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, Kagome threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "Yes, I would love to go as your girlfriend."

"Good…because even if you said no I would have told everyone that." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Um…good night Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Within minutes the two of them were fast asleep. Neither caring if they were seen as they were or if they were woken later on, all that mattered was that they were finally together and neither one of them was going to let go again. That night Kagome was kept safe from any dreams are visits from her guardians. Soon the two were woken up when they heard a familiar voice say, "You should have been up by now…but since you're not getting up…breakfast will be served soon."

As the sound of his brothers voice, Inuyasha opened his eyes while Kagome staid asleep. Once he was sure that she hadn't woken up, Inuyasha glared at his brother and said, "What the hell? If you wake her up I'm going to kick your ass."

"We have more problems to deal with before the ball." Sesshomaru stated as he began to take a serious tone.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha growled as he slowly removed Kagome off of him so that he could stand up.

"Just look around you little brother. It would seem that Midoriku has other plans for your mate to be." Sesshomaru answered in a calm voice was he pointed to the floor.

"This have better be good." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and looked around his bed room floor.

Covering his entire floor, even where he stood were books on magic, demon spells, miko spells and curses. However all of the books were blank, they had a title on each and had the level of one had to be in order to practice each books yet the pages were blank. Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Did she just…did Kagome just break one of the underworlds rules? Once punishable by death."

"I believe she did…but not of her own free will…the time is coming where we will all have to continue the battle that we should have finished long ago." Sesshomaru stated.

"So what the hell are we going to do now? If anyone finds out at the ball it isn't going to be pretty." Inuyasha growled.

"Well if that happens we'll just introduce her as the oldest heir to the underworld." Sesshomaru replied as if it was the simplest thing to do.

"Feh, just make sure that these books are burned…I'm taking Kagome to her room." Inuyasha growled as he reached to get his new girlfriend.

Just as Inuyasha had reached for her, all of the books in the room disappeared as she finally began to wake up. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru only to find that he had already left the room to leave them alone to talk. Just as Kagome began to rub her eyes, she looked up to find a very serious looking Inuyasha. Thinking that she had kicked him out of bed in the middle of the night, Kagome quickly got out of his bed and said, "Shit, I'm really sorry about that."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to gather some of his clothing to take a shower. _'Was she able to read my mind?' _

"For kicking you out of the bed, I really didn't mean to." Kagome answered.

"Oh, you didn't kick me off…I woke up and didn't want to wake you." Inuyasha answered as he unknowingly let out a small breath.

"Oh, well…I guess…um…what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she lazily fell back onto the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath since you took on last night…I suggest you do the same thing." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face her with a large grin. "Unless you want to join me."

Quickly turning away to hide her blush, Kagome smiled and said, "Um…maybe some other time."

"Promise?" Inuyasha growled as he easily climbed on top of her.

"Uh…Inuyasha…someone might walk in." Kagome whispered as she looked up to face him. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Feh" Inuyasha growled as he got off of her, "Fine…but you owe me one."

With a grin on her face, Kagome blinked to the bed room door and asked, "Or what," in a teasing voice.

Before Inuyasha could do anything about her, Kagome ran out of the room and out into the hall way knowing that Inuyasha would not go after her if he knew what was good for him. With a grin on her face, Kagome walked down the stairs and to the kitchen only to find everyone already seated and waiting for her. _'Shit…they must have been waiting for us.' _Kagome thought as she bowed down before everyone before saying, "I am very sorry to have kept you all waiting. Inuyasha will be done much later."

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sango said as she tried to keep herself from yawning.

"Yeah, we all know that Inuyasha takes a bath before he comes down for breakfast." Miroku added.

"So just sit down so that we can all eat already." Rin added in a playful tone.

With a smile on her face, Kagome took a seat next to Rin and across from Sango. Sure enough just as they had all said, half way through the meal, Inuyasha walked down in a pair of black pants and a black dress shirt. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked up and faced her boyfriend and asked, "Could you have token any longer?"

"I could have." Inuyasha answered with a grin of his own as he took his seat. "But I didn't want to keep you waiting to long."

"Very funny." Kagome growled.

"Oh yes, Kagome you are to go with Sango and Rin to get ready for the ball once you are done with your meal." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"What?" Kagome growled out. _'I can get ready on my own…it's not that I don't mind it's just that they could have at least told me something last night.' _

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner but you were angry last night." Rin stated.

"We just didn't want to upset you more." Sango added.

With a smile on her face, Kagome faced all of her friends and said, "Of course not…I just want to take a bath in my own room before I meet up with you guys. If it's alright with you….Lord Sesshomaru."

"Don't worry about him…if you want Sango can go with you and she'll walk you to my room." Rin replied.

"What about her dress?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry my friend but you will not get a chance to peek at her what so ever." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Neither will you." Sango hissed.

"All of our dresses are in my room." Rin said with a smiled on her face.

"Don't you sure rooms with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Rin and I share a bed room however when it comes to these things, my mate is given a grand room for her to dress and get ready." Sesshomaru answered.

"In other words it's a huge room where we'll have everything we will need." Sango added with a grin of her own.

"Well then," Rin said as she stood up to leave. "I'll see you two later on today…just don't take to long."

"We won't. Come on Sango." Kagome said as she stood up as well.

"Wait…where am I supposed to go?" Inuyasha growled.

"You can just relax with Miroku and Sesshomaru until we send a maid to let you know that we're done in the room." Kagome stated in a teasing voice once more.

After seeing his eyes flash red, Sango held back her laughter and pulled Kagome along so that they would leave the room before she temped Inuyasha more then what she already had. Once the girls were gone, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and then to Sesshomaru. Once they were all sure 

that Kagome would not be able to hear them, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have any idea what this might do to this life time."

"I don't' care…I want my mate back…and I will get her back." Inuyasha growled as he allowed his demon blood to surface. Every since he had been given his memories back, all of them had slowly been able to recover all of their talents and powers.

"Inuyasha, what do you think will happen when she kills Naraku?" Miroku asked.

Not wanting to talk about this topic any longer, Inuyasha let out a dangerous warning growled before he violently stood up and took his leave. Before he could go after his best friend, Miroku turned to face Sesshomaru and asked, "Why aren't you going after him?"

"If I were him I would be doing the same thing…I know you were never once a demon before but you have to understand…the link we create…is never meant to be broken." Sesshomaru stated in a serious voice.

"Yeah but what if by doing this we're all torn apart? What if Rin is to be kept away from you if Inuyasha really does get Kagome back?" Miroku asked. "Would you really leave with that?"

With the cold grin he had ever seen, Miroku stared at Sesshomaru as he answered, "I would make a deal with Naraku himself if it meant that I kept Rin at my side."

After leaving a speech less Miroku behind, Sesshomaru took his leave and went in search of his brother. Although he had no idea what he could be possibly be feeling, he knew that he did not want to find out. Just as he had thought, Sesshomaru was not surprised at all when he found his younger brother out in the back court yard with his dragon. As he felt his brothers angry and sadness slowly leave him, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "You have to understand that he is mortal…he will never understand of our link with the one we mate."

"You can't say that…he loves Sango just as much as any mate would love and devote himself to his mate." Inuyasha whispered as he continued to smooth out his dragons scales.

"So then you do understand what I was trying to say all along." Miroku was heard as he approached the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice.

"You have to give me some credit cousin…after all…no matter what life time we're in I'll always be able to understand family." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I knew…I didn't know how to tell you that I didn't care." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face Miroku. "I mean I want her to stay with me…I want her to my side forever."

"So then what are we going to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha turned around and faced his dragon with a sad face. He knew what he had to do, he didn't like it but he knew that he had to do it. He had to let her go; if not for his own happiness but for the happiness of his friends. _'It's what she would have wanted.' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he pulled out a dragon scale from his dragon before saying, "I'm going to allow Midoriku to choose how this ends."

Before either one of them could say anything, Inuyasha jumped onto his dragons back and flew out of sight. Miroku turned to face a very surprised Sesshomaru and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea…I don't even know what I'm going to tell Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

"Can we let him do this? Would we be able to live with ourselves?" Miroku asked.

"If it is something that he chose than I will not stop him…" Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"this isn't right!" Miroku yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face Miroku before he growled out, "He knows that this would be what his mate would want. Once she remembers that it is her selfishness that has caused all this…she would give up her mater…to insure all of our happiness. They will live without one another for the shake or our happiness…do not put shame in that."

**A/N: well there you have it. Another chapter finished and done with. I would like to apologize for the long wait but with work and school, things have been hard for a while but I will diffidently try harder to update as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower when she felt a sharp pain hit her at full force. Just as she was about to fall to the floor, she felt something help her stay up. As she tried to catch her breath, Kagome found it rather difficult to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _'What the hell is going on? Why…why am I so sad?' _Kagome thought as she walked out of her bath room and into her room only to face a very worried Sango.

Sango had heard and felt Kagome's sudden raise of energy and grew worried. As soon as she had heard the bath room door open, Sango turned to find a tear stained Kagome walking out of the bath room in a blood red tank top and black jogging pants. "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked over to her.

"I don't know…I just can't stop crying…I don't know why but I feel so sad." Kagome whispered as she tried to get her tries to stop before Inuyasha found out.

"Don't worry, I'll put a spell up so that no one will notice or see your tears…come on…lets go meet up with Rin." Sango said as she quickly helped Kagome walk toward the door.

"I just…I feel so sad…Sango make it stop…this pain…it hurts." Kagome cried as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Without a second thought, Sango locked the door behind her and blinked to Rin's room. Rin had just finished getting all of the maids out of the room, when Sango blinked in with a heartbroken Kagome in her arms. As soon as Rin had sealed the door, the two of them were at her side to try to help their friend. After a small while of letting Kagome cry out, Rin looked at her friend in a worry and asked, "What happened to you? How hurt you?" in a serious voice.

"I…I don't know…no one…it just…it hurts." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"Shh…it's ok…don't worry Kagome…we're right here…we won't let anyone hurt you." Sango whispered as she tried to get her best friend to fall asleep.

"We're right here…safe and sound…go to sleep…we'll take care of you this time." Rin added.

"Sango…Rin…" Kagome whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

As soon as she had fallen asleep, Sango and Rin carried Kagome over to the small couch that was in the right side of the room and laid her down. Once they were sure that she was alright and that it was just probably some old and hurtful memory, the two of them began to get the supplies they would need to get Kagome ready for the ball.

It had been a little over two hours since she had fallen asleep and Kagome had yet to wake up. Just as Sango and Rin were about to call for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, Kagome began 

to wake up on her own. The only thing that they had no idea if they were seeing things or not was that Kagome was in a neko hanyou form instead of a inu demon hanyou form. Not wanting to make her panic, the two of them looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that but I just don't know what came over me." Kagome answered as she stretched out her tight muscles.

"Don't worry about…now come on…we have to get ready for the ball." Rin said as she offered Kagome a hand to stand up.

"And there is lots to do hurry up and get up." Sango added as she also offered Kagome a hand.

"Thanks." Kagome replied as she took both their hands.

Rin and Sango watched as Kagome went back to her inu demon hanyou form in a blink of an eye. Once they were sure that she was not going to transform again, Rin and Sango led Kagome to a mirror to see what they were going to do about her hair. Since Kagome and Sango could use magic, the three of them decided to use magic to put on their dresses that way they would have more time to work on their hair and makeup.

"Ummm….I still think that my hair down would be just fine." Kagome growled as she shook her head so that the small bun Rin had made came undone.

"Oh come on…you have to at least fix your hair in some way." Rin replied as she tried to pick Kagome's hair up again.

"Not in a way that I don't like. I'm not saying that it should be completely down but I don't want anything fancy either." Kagome growled out.

"I got it…Rin move over." Sango was heard as she walked over to the two of them.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Just keep your head still…Rin make sure she doesn't open her eyes." Sango was heard as she began to lift up Kagome's hair.

Knowing that she would end up regretting it if she didn't listen to her friends, Kagome did what she was told and waited for them to finish fixing her hair. _'Once we're done with this, they're going to want to do my make up next…just great.' _Kagome thought as she felt some light pulls on her hair. Just as she was about to ask if they were done, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in when she heard Sango ask, "How about this?"

"You'll like it this time for sure." Rin added as Kagome turned to look herself in the mirror.

"Now this is better." Kagome said with a grin on her face. Kagome's hair was neatly and formally tied back with a silver ridden that allowed her to keep a formal look while still having her hair in a low, causal pony tail.

"Good, now you can help me do Sango's hair." Rin said with a grin.

"Uh, how about we work on your hair?" Sango suggested.

"No, you had me go first so I say you go second…Sango." Kagome replied in a sweet yet stern voice that left no room for arguments.

"I'm glad she's on my side." Rin mumbled.

"Just wait until your turn." Kagome replied as she sat Sango down.

With a grin on her face, Sango allowed Rin and Kagome to start working on her hair. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat high in the forest trees. He had no idea that it would hurt so much after he had said that. He had no idea that he would feel his own sadness plus the sadness of his former mate. As he tried to get his tears to stop, Inuyasha looked over to his enraged dragon knowing that he was probably blaming Kagome for his sadness. "Don't worry boy…she's got nothing to do with this…it's all me." Inuyasha growled as he griped the scale he was going to give Kagome.

Knowing that what his master said was true, the silver dragon took to his master's side and waited for him to stop his unwanted tears. The two had grown together since birth. While Inuyasha was five years older than he was, Drake would stand by his master until the bitter end. Once he was sure that no one would be able to tell, not even his brother, Inuyasha climbed aboard his dragon and made his way back to the castle to get ready for the ball.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango had all just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, Sango let out a long sigh as she walked over to the door. She knew that it didn't matter if Miroku saw her first or not but he could not see Kagome or Rin before their mates did (intended for Kagome). Just as she reached the door, Sango asked, "Who is it?"

"My lady, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Miroku are all gathered and waiting for your arrival down stairs." A servant girl was heard.

"Thank you…we will be right down." Sango replied. _'Why didn't he show up before now? Does he hate me?' _

Noticing their friends sadness, Kagome and Rin walked over to Sango and said, "Don't worry."

"I'm sure he is just being kept there by my mate." Rin added.

"Yeah, that has to be it." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, come on…their waiting for us." Sango said in a low whisper.

Just as they began to walk out of the room, Kagome froze in place as she heard a familiar voice say, _'You must hurry…or all will be lost.' _

As soon as they noticed that Kagome was not following them, Rin and Sango turned to ask her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just need to go to the bath room real quick…you guys go on ahead." Kagome answered as she backed away from the door. Unlike before this time her dragons were not blocking anything as the sense of fear consumed her.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"We don't mind waiting at all." Sango added.

"Yeah I'm sure…just tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry for keeping him." Kagome said before she ran into the bath room.

Worried about their friend, Rin and Sango walked up into the bath room door and said, "We're going to tell him to come and get you."

"That way if you are still feeling sick he can help you." Sango added.

"Thanks…sorry about all this." Kagome mumbled back as she slowly splashed cold water over her now sweaty face.

Once she was sure that Rin and Sango had left the room, Kagome looked up to see herself in the mirror only to be scared shitless. Instead of her own reflection, Kagome saw a beautiful woman looking back at her with sad and worried eyes. As Kagome took in a calming breath, she closed her eyes and regrettably asked, "Midoriku?"

"Kagome, we do not have much time…I am Midoriku but you must hurry and remember." The old miko answered.

"But I don't even know why I can't remember a damn thing. Hell not even m y friends are telling me anything." Kagome growled as she took to her true form.

"You must defeat the great evil before the end of the night. You must take your role and full fill your responsibility." Midoriku stated as she began to fade away.

"Wait…how do I remember?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice.

"Find your brothers." Was all she heard as Midoriku completely disappeared?

Inuyasha stood outside the bath room door in shock. Not only did he have to give her the necklace now but he had to make sure that she would not remember that fact that they were once mates. _'I'm so sorry Kagome…but I would much rather see you die in peace.' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he quickly blinked out of the room so that he could knock on the door.

Just as Kagome walked out of the bath room, she heard Inuyasha's unmistakable voice ask, "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

Not wanting to worry her new boyfriend, Kagome put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous." as she saw him walk in.

"Well are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked with a smile as he offered her his hand.

"Only if you're willing to take me as your intended Lord Inuyasha." Kagome replied in a mocking tone.

Before she knew it, Kagome found herself pinned against the wall. As she looked up to meet his cold gaze, Inuyasha looked down at her and growled out, "Never call me Lord Inuyasha or lord anything. I'm yours…your equal."

"All…alright…I won't…my Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she quickly bared her neck to prove to him that she would do what he asked,

"Good." Inuyasha growled as he pulled away from her. "Now come on, we're already late as it is and I don't need my brother getting on our asses about it."

"Oh come on inu…you know Sesshomaru wouldn't do that." Kagome said in a playful tone as she easily blinked them to the court yard.

Knowing that this would be his only chance, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Before we leave I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an excited voice.

"This." Inuyasha answered as he pulled out the dragon scale he had took from his dragon. Inuyasha had turned it into a necklace by making a whole and putting a strand of his hair as a chain.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she allowed him to put it on her.

Knowing that she would not be able to find out his hidden spell, Inuyasha summoned his dragon and waited for him to arrive. Meanwhile, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all sat down in the table that had been set up next to King Amon and his family. Just as Sesshomaru was about to excuess himself, Queen Kirara turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru I am happy to see that you were able to make it. However your brother is not here? Where is he?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer her, they were all surprised when a well dressed Kagome stood next to a very formal looking Inuyasha. Without even making eye contact what so ever, the two bowed before the Queen, King and Prince at the exact same time as Inuyasha said, "I am very sorry for our delay my Queen. However my intended was not feeling well."

"It's alright." Queen Kirara replied as she turned to face Kagome. "If you're still feeling ill please do let us know."

"I will let you know as soon as I feel ill. Queen Kirara." Kagome answered as she allowed Inuyasha to lead the way.

"Well it would seem you found yourself a good mate Inuyasha. Your father would be proud." King Amon stated as he waited for the introduction.

"King Amon, this is my intended, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha introduced.

Kagome walked up to the King and bowed down before saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Amon."

"I see she has good manners, tell me child. What coven are you in?" King Amon replied.

"I have no coven my lord." Kagome answered before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could say a word, "I am being raised by mortals. I have taught myself everything to this point."

"Amon." Kirara hissed. "Please forgive him my dear; my husband just doesn't know what or how to ask some questions in the right manner."

"Its alright." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

'_Wow…sister…she is really beautiful.' _Sota thought as he waited for Inuyasha to introduce him to his long lost sister.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce Prince Sota, the heir to the underworld." Inuyasha announced as he pulled Kagome to stand closer to him. _'If they notice that she looks like Sota there will be trouble.' _

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Sota." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Indeed." Sot answered as he turned to face his parents. "When will this ball being?"

"Now that all of our guest have arrive, this ball will begin." King Amon answered as he announced as the music began to play.

While Kagome and Inuyasha took their seat, the King and his family all stood before their guest and began their speech. While Inuyasha had to argue with his brother, Kagome sat next to Sango and across form Rin and the three began to talk. It wasn't until the King's speech was nearly 

over that Kagome realized that Miroku was nowhere to be found. After looking around and trying to see if she could find Miroku with her sight rather then sensing him, Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Hey, where did Miroku go? He was sitting right next to you when we got here."

"Oh, he had and go check up on something." Sango answered. "But he'll be back soon."

"I guess…hey Inuyasha…what are we suppose to be doing here?" Kagome whispered to her intended as she turned to face him.

"We're going to eat and then we will dance, that is basically it." Inuyasha whispered back as he took hold of her hand.

"Alright then…um…am I going to have to meet a lot of people?" Kagome asked a bit louder.

"Oh don't worry about that." Rin answered. "It's not that bad and besides, you'll only have to meet those that we of the dog clan trust."

"I suppose your right, well then shall we begin?" Kagome as some part of her told her that she could do this without any problems.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned to face, Prince Sota only to receive a short nod from the prince. After making sure that Sesshomaru would look after Kagome and the girls, Inuyasha excused himself from the table and made his way to where Miroku was. Once he was sure that no one had followed him out of the main area, Inuyasha entered the room that they had prepare for tonight. It was then that he found, Miroku standing alongside, Dai and Roku. He wasn't surprised when he heard Koga's voice say, "You're late."

"Yeah well you try getting an overly protective mate off of your back." Inuyasha growled back.

"it's what she does best." Ayame replied with a smile on her face.

"Especially when it only hurts her more." Dai added.

"So is everything ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just about…only we're going to need Sota to lead her here." Miroku stated.

"I thought I was going to be able to bring her here." Inuyasha growled.

"Well that was the plan." Roku answered.

"But you see your needed in order to put up the barrier that no on will be able to sense." Dai added.

"That way Naraku won't remember anything when we give Kagome back her memories." Koga finished.

"It's the only way." Ayame added.

"So then when is she going to meet all the important nobles? If she doesn't meet them Inuyasha and sister would end up looking really bad." Dai asked.

"Uh…just give me about two hours…I'll then leave and then I'll have Sota bring her here." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Are you really going to do that to sister?" Roku couldn't help to ask.

"Do what?" Ayame asked as she began to get angry.

"Nothing, and no…I want her to remember me." Inuyasha growled out in anger before storming out of the room.

Miroku turned to look at the two neko brothers and asked, "How did you two know what he was planning on doing?"

"When he put his heart to it, sister cried so much. She was hurting so much." Dai answered as he turned to look out the window.

"It was the first time we were able to feel what she felt since we were born into this life." Roku added.

"What was he planning on doing?" Ayame asked.

"Inuyasha was planning on sealing Kagome's memories of him and her." Miroku answered. "That way she wouldn't be as sad when she did what she would have to do in order to end all of this."

**A/N: Well that's it…its getting close to the end of the fic. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It had been an hour and a half since she had joined the party and boy was she board. She had no idea that his kind of life could be boring and tiring all at the same time. She had just finished meeting with most of the clans alleys and now she was expected to meet anyone that the king thought she should know. _'Uh…I'm tired of just sitting here…I want to dance…at least Sango and Rin get to dance, no…I get to sit here next to my boring mate to be.' _Kagome thought angrily as she tried her best to make the best of the night. Just as she was about to ask to be excused, all of Kagome's instincts told her to be on guard as she heard a voice say, "It would seem that I will not have chance with you after all."

"Naraku if you talk to me in such a tone then I will have no choice then to allow my mate to kill you tonight." Kagome growled. "Father more I want you away from my sight."

"Lady Kagome…please forgive my mate." Kikiyo was heard as she appeared beside him. "He has a cruel humor, one of which I am trying to get rid of."

"Kikiyo, I see that you are doing much better with your manners." Kagome commented. _'I don't like this one bit…where the hell is he.' _

"My apologies Lady Kagome however we couldn't help but worry since your mate to be was not at your side." Naraku stated with an evil glint in his eye. "That is not a good sign."

"Lord Naraku, Lady Kikiyo, I do hope that you are not offending one of my guest in **MY **ball." A voice was heard.

Kagome quickly stood up on instinct and gave a quick bow before saying, "I'm alright Prince Sota. I don't t believe that these two could upset me."

"I believe we would make her feel rather relaxed." Kikiyo answered with a grin of her own. _'That bastard…first he makes me his mate again and then he makes me come here…its bad enough that my parents hate me.' _

"Prince Sota…it is good to see that you are doing well." Naraku replied as he showed his respect.

"Prince Sota." Kikiyo added.

"Please send your regards to your father." Prince Sota stated before he turned to Kagome to ask, "Would you like to dance?"

'_It's a shame that we killed him already.' _Kikiyo thought. That was one of the things that she liked so far about having all of her memories back. She didn't feel anything when it came to killing. It wasn't that she was her past self anymore but she knew that she would now have to kill once more if she wanted to continue to trick Naraku.

"I would love to." Kagome answered as she took the Prince hands. "If you both will excuse me."

As they walked away from the two, Prince Sota leaned down and whispered, "I knew that you would be somewhat like Inuyasha. I just didn't know that you would be that much like him."

"I love him to death but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let him control me." Kagome answered with a playful grin. "After all, I am not just an inu hanyou but a witch as well."

"You are also a very powerful miko." Prince Sota stated as he pulled her close to him to start the dance. "It is a wonder as to why my father does not know of you."

"Well I was raised in the mortal world after all. My mother was killed and I plan to kill the killer eventually." Kagome stated in a low and deadly whisper.

"Is that what you really want?" Sota asked.

"Yes, I want to kill the bastard that killed my mother and his son." Kagome growled.

Making sure that no one was paying attention to them, Prince Sota leaned down and whispered, "Then follow me and I will show you a way to get your revenge without getting caught."

'_I'm so sorry Inuyasha…but I have to do this…I want to kill Naraku and his father for what they did.' _Kagome thought sadly. Without a second thought, Kagome looked around to make sure that Inuyasha was not watching them and to make sure that she was not being watched. Once she was sure that they were not going to be followed, Kagome turned to the Prince and said, "Lead the way."

After a quick nod of the head, Sota turned to his father and mother ot make sure that they weren't watching him. As soon as he had his chance, Sota ran out of the room and toward the room where everyone was waiting for them. Once they were inside, Kagome quickly put her guard up as she watched Ayame, Koga, and the two neko hanyou's she had dreamt about stand in a weird way. Just as she was about to say something, Kagome heard Miroku say, "Good job…now we can get started."

"Started? Started with what exactly?" Kagome growled ass he easily surrounded herself with icicle spears.

"Kagome…we're not going to hurt you." Sango added.

"What the hell is going on here…where the hell is Inuyasha." Kagome growled as she began to bare her fangs.

"Kagome…you have to relax…we're not going to hurt you." Rin tried again.

"There is no use." Sesshomaru was heard. "She is only going to panic."

While still having her guard up, Kagome turned to glare at Prince Sota and said, "What the hell is the meaning of this? If this is some trick I will have your ass and you can count on that."

"Kagome." A very familiar voice was heard.

As soon as she had heard his voice, Kagome quickly blinked to his side and surrounded the two of them in a very protective barrier.

"Not even I can break through this type of barrier." Prince Sota told the others.

"Inuyasha I think that they're being controlled or something…cover my back and I'll reviser what was put on them." Kagome said as she got ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry Kagome…please forgive me." Inuyasha told her.

The last thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha knocking her out. As she fell to the floor with tears running down her face, Kagome glared at him and said, "Bastard."

"Well you know she is going to be kicking your ass when she wakes up." Miroku mumbled.

"Not just his." Rin added.

"I'll be going back now…my father will start to wonder if I am not seen soon." Prince Sota was heard.

"Don't you want to be around when your sister wakes up?" Roku asked in a worried voice.

"I mean she will know that you two are related by the time she wakes up." Dai added.

"I know, but she will be worried about other things to be happy about having another brother." Prince Sota answered sadly. "Once you are done I suggest you leave."

Once the prince was gone, every one took their place and waited for them ritual to being. They had no idea what would happen or if the Kagome that would wake up would be the past Kagome, the present Kagome or a mixture of both. As soon as Dai and Roku had done what they had done in the past, everyone around Kagome, including the two neko brother, were blasted away from her.

Inuyasha and the others all slowly stood up only to find a very powerful girl levitating on her own. Kagome was surrounded in different auras and powers that were all linked to her. What surprised everyone was the sudden flash of silver that was over welled by a strong and enraged aura. _'Shit…this is not good for me.' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly made his way toward the door. Just as he was about to reach the door, he was pushed toward his intended as he heard Dai and Roku say, "Try to get to her…she can't stay unconscious that long otherwise she'll be seriously hurt."

"Hurry up." Sango, Ayame and Rin all hissed.

"I suggest you take better care of your mate." Sesshomaru added.

"Alright already…would you all fuck off." Inuyasha growled as he moved toward Kagome.

"She better not be hurt." Ayame growled.

As Inuyasha slowly approached his mate to be, he could feel her aura recognize him and easily make it so that he was allowed to be near her. It wasn't until he had placed his hands under her that all of her energy had suddenly disappeared. Once she was in his arms, Kagome began to wake up on her own. As she slowly opened her eyes, the first word out of her mouth was, "Inuyasha?"

"Shh…it's alright Kagome…I'm right here…and I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha said as he held onto to her.

"Good…" Kagome said as she smiled up at him before yelling out, "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOOY!!"

"Damn." Rin whispered.

"That must hurt." Koga added.

"How dare you think for one fucking second that you can do that to me without me realizing it or blocking it!" Kagome yelled out in hurt as she fought to keep her tears from falling.

"Kagome?" Sango called as she walked toward her friend.

As soon as she heard someone else's voice, Kagome instantly took to her new from. She had long silver hair just like Inuyasha only she had cat like eyes and pointed ears. On her forehead was the sign of power. As soon as she saw everyone staring at her, Kagome took a step back and said, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Are you alright?" Dai asked as he and Roku approached her only to be stopped by a barrier.

"Yeah, I'm just a little jumpy." Kagome answered.

"Just try to get a hold of your powers…then you won't be as jumpy." Ayame stated as she realized why she had woken up with so much power.

"uh…you bitch." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to get up.

"I'm part bitch now you jerk. Sit." Kagome growled and hissed at the same time.

"Wow…that was cool." Roku stated.

"Yeah well…I have to get going." Kagome stated as she tried to get further away from her friends. _'I'm sorry but this is all my fault…if I stay away from you guys then you'll all stay together…and then you won't have to be separated once I give my life for Midoriku again.' _She thought sadly.

"Stay a while…come on sis." Dai replied as he and Roku walked toward her.

"You need to stay." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of her.

"I don't need to stay." Kagome growled back as she broke free from his hold. "You're the one that didn't want me to remember you so you know what I'll just stay away from you."

"Kagome." Rin whispered.

"No, that's not what I meant." Inuyasha growled as he tried to hold her once more only to be paralyzed.

"I really don't care anymore, as of now, we are no longer intendeds." Kagome hissed before she disappeared.

"Fuck…I messed up." Inuyasha growled as he turned to walk away.

"Sister." Roku and Dai whispered as they took their leave.

A teary eyed Rin turned to her mate and asked, "Now what? This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Now we wait until Kagome is able to heal from this." Sesshomaru stated.

"I think this is for the best." A very sad Sango was heard. "If it were me I wouldn't want to be around those I loved again…it'd only hurt more."

'_I'm going to get her back…even if it's the last thing I do.' _Inuyasha thought as he easily blinked back to the main clan house. He wasn't surprised when he saw a causal dressed Kagome sitting in his room. As he walked in, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he said, "Care to tell me how I knew you'd be here?"

"Not really but you and I really do need to talk…mate." Kagome hissed as she changed to her neko hanyou.

"So I take it I can change to our true form too?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm the only one that can out of the two of us." Kagome answered with a grin of her own. "I have to allow it."

"And you won't do that because you're mad at me." Inuyasha stated as he began to get out of his formal clothing.

"No, you can change to your true form, your demon form so long as you tell me why you planned on sealing my most treasured memories." Kagome answered in a sad voice.

"What is there to say…I wanted to protect you from the pain?" Inuyasha answered as he threw his clothing across the room.

"I know but you know me better than anyone yet you still tried it knowing that I would not like it. Why?" Kagome countered.

Ignoring her completely, Inuyasha walked across the room and avoided her as he walked toward his closet. He didn't want to answer her question, hell he didn't even want to admit that he would have suffered more if she were to remember him. In the end he didn't have to, Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate and held onto him tightly before saying, "I know you would be hurt more out of the two of us…I know that you wouldn't want to live in a world without me but I still want to remember us."

"You're just being selfish." Inuyasha growled.

"Weren't you a while ago?" Kagome shot back.

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked.

But before Kagome could answer his question, Kagome wasn't surprised when she heard a very relieved Rin ask, "Yeah, so now what do we do?"

"We're all in this together." Sesshomaru added.

"Whether you like it or not princess." Sango stated in a teasing voice.

"Now we being our plan to kill off Naraku but he can do anything." Kagome answered as she pulled away from her mate only to be pulled back and held in place.

"Mine." He whispered into her ear as he took his true form.

"What are you talking about? Naraku doesn't remember anything." Miroku said.

"That's what he wants us to believe." Kagome stated. "When I did the spell awhile back my dragons interfered and that's why I didn't remember anything. That's why Ayame, Koga, Dai and Roku all remembered when they weren't suppose to."

"But Koga said that they remembered when the two of them mated." Rin said.

"Yeah they did remember but it was because they remembered first that they mated." Kagome answered.

"Alright so what do we do now? Kikiyo is mated to Naraku again so she is an enemy." Sango stated.

"We can't trust her." Rin added with a low growl.

"Actually we can." Kagome said. "I made sure that she wouldn't turn to the person she once was."

"What are you saying? Are you telling us that Kikiyo is on our side now?" a confused Sesshomaru asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kagome answered.

"So how does Kikiyo fit into our plan?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to everyone and said, "First of all, you all are going to take me to King Amon and tell him that I am his missing daughter."

"What about Ayame…won't she get in trouble?" Rin asked.

"No, I'll go and get her and Koga tonight." Miroku answered.

"I'll go with you." Sango stated.

"What's after that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Next I'm going to request that Kikiyo be my miko trainer and miko body guard against any dark miko's." Kagome stated.

"And that will give you the chance you need to talk to her without Naraku around." Inuyasha stated.

"What are you going to tell the King…I mean you just saw him a while ago? Won't he ask us something?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry about that…I'll deal with it." Kagome answered.

"Just one more question, are you and Inuyasha going to become mates again?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other with sad eyes before they answered, "No, we're still going to be intends and we're still going to be going out but we will not become mates again."

"Well, we'll see you in the morning." Rin stated as they all began to walk out of the room.

Once they were all completely out of the room, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "What are you going to do about your adoptive parents?"

"I don't know…all I know is that I have to keep them safe…it's the only thing I can do for them." Kagome answered in a sad voice as she turned to walk toward her room.

Before she could even reach the bath room door that connected the two rooms, Kagome was pulled into a warm and gentle hug. Before she could say or do anything, Kagome heard Inuyasha low voice say, "I'm here for you…as long as you need me you can count on me."

Knowing that his words were true, Kagome turned into his chest and began to cry out all of her anger, hate, sadness, joy…everything that she had ever felt in both lives she was letting it out in her tears. She knew that she would have to let it all out before her final battle, before she would face Naraku for all of the pain he had caused her. _'I don't want to…I don't want to leave them…I want to be with the ones I love most.' _

That night Inuyasha held on to Kagome and soothed her as she cried out in sadness. He knew that she couldn't take it, he knew that she would break down just as she had done right now and he wanted to be the one to hold her. To tell her that everything would work out even if it wasn't completely true. She was his and he would not let anyone other them him see her when she's weak, when she would cry, or when she was just too tired of everything to care about anyone or anything but what she wanted. _'Kagome…your mine to protect, mine to have and mine to love…I'll always protect you…even if it's from yourself.' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he held her tighter.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter…to all of my readers I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please let me know if this story should have a happy or sad ending. I haven't decided yet and I would like to know your opinion. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kikiyo walked down the halls of her mates castle, she knew that she had to start living here soon and with her parents angry with her she should have done this long ago. As she made her way to see what it was that her mate needed her for, Kikiyo took a look around the castle. It was dark, filled with miasma, and only tainted demons filled and served her mate. _'What a dump.' _She thought as she walked into the room only to find her mate with another woman who looked like Kagome in some points. After making herself known, Kikiyo glared at her mate and said, "You could have at least waited until you were done before you called for me."

"I need you to do something for me." Naraku stated as he threw the girl off of him and out the door.

"And what would that be?" Kikiyo asked in a cold tone.

"My little dark miko…are you jealous?" Naraku mocked.

"Jealous of what? Of a cheating mate? I to will have my toy soon enough." Kikiyo growled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naraku stated as he approached his mate. "I need you to go to speak with Queen Kirara."

"What would you like me to tell her?" Kikiyo asked as she backed away from him. _'Not again…please not again.' _

"I want you to tell her that she is no longer needed at King Amon's side…"Naraku ordered as he took a firm hold of her arm. "I want you to turn her back into that two tailed demon cat that those brats used."

Finally giving in and acting as if she wanted him now, Kikiyo pulled herself against him and asked, "Does it have to be now?" in a husky voice.

"Ummm…now…you can go once I'm done with you." Naraku growled as he lifted her up and threw her onto the bed.

Kikiyo soon allowed her past self to fill her so that she would not remember this. It was a trick that she had been able to come up with so that she wouldn't feel so bad when Naraku made her attack or kill other people. As Naraku quickly removed her clothing, Kikiyo focused on her goal. _'I have to get out of here…even if I die…I don't want to be at his side…not for the rest of his life.' _She thought sadly as she felt him slam into her. _'Please…someone help me.' _

Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha and Ayame all made their way toward the Kings main hall. They knew that he would not be expecting this to happen. However he also knew that if they really did find his daughter then he would have to take responsibility. Just as they walked into the room, Kagome made sure that she was in her inu hanyou form as she bowed down before the room full or royals. The moment King Amon saw Kagome he turned to Inuyasha and Ayame and asked, "What is the meaning of this, this is your intended…you told me that you had found my daughter."

"Lord Inuyasha please explain yourself." Queen Kirara hissed.

"It was only now that I have found your daughter." Ayame answered.

"It only happens by chance that she is my intended." Inuyasha added.

"If you do not believe them then let me prove it to you." Kagome requested in a cold and daring tone.

"How dare you talk to us in such a disrespectful tone." Queen Kirara hissed once more.

"It would seem that you took after your mother. However I do require you to prove that you are my daughter." King Amon stated.

"Father?" Sota asked.

"Are you sure of this Amon?" Kirara asked.

"Yes, she has her mother's eyes after all…call for your dragons…" King Amon stated.

"Helios…Maxwell." Kagome stated.

"That was not the call of the dragons." Queen Kirara stated. "If all you know is their names then I suggest you leave."

"Would you just give her a chance?" Ayame was heard just as the roof disappeared.

Kagome quickly blinked onto her dragon of ice and looked down at the royal family that sat below her with a grin before she said, "I don't need to speak the whole spell…I'm much stronger then you think…father."

"Sister!" Prince Sota yelled in happiness.

"My daughter…when will you be coming to live with us?" King Amon asked.

"I see…well then welcome home…my new daughter." Kirara added.

"I have some request before I move in." Kagome replied as she easily jumped off of her dragon to land next to Inuyasha and Ayame.

"And what would that be?" King Amon.

"I request that Inuyasha to stay as my intended and that Kikiyo to become my miko trainer and protector while I am at school." Kagome stated as she couldn't help but grin.

"Ayame what do you think?" Kirara asked.

"If it is the wish of my princess then I shall agree." Ayame answered.

"Very well then, we shall have Kikiyo brought here now so that we can settle all of this before you go back to your adoptive parents." King Amon replied.

Just as King Amon was about to send for Kikiyo, a guard walked in and bowed before the royals before he said, "My King, Lady Kikiyo, mate of Lord Naraku has requested to speak with Queen Kirara at once."

"Well what do you know…this works out…may I join you mother?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, if you will excuse us." Queen Kirara stated as she led the way.

'_What is Naraku making you do now?' _Kagome thought as she followed close behind Queen Kirara.

Kikiyo sat quietly as she waited for Queen Kirara to join her in the garden. She knew that she would end up regretting what she was about to do but she had no choice. If she didn't do what Naraku asked her to do then he would know that she wasn't really on his side. _'I'm so sorry Midoriku…is that why you haven't talked to me…please…at least tell me that Kagome is alright.' _Kikiyo thought sadly as she tried to get a hold over her emotions.

It wasn't until she heard Queen Kirara say, "I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Kagome of the underworld."

Kikiyo quickly stood up and bowed before the queen and the new princess before she said, "My queen, Princess Kagome."

"You know it is a good thing that you came to speak with me." Queen Kirara stated as she motioned for them to sit down.

"Oh, why is that?" Kikiyo asked.

"I needed to talk to you actually." Kagome spoke up as she easily froze time.

"If it's about last night's comment I am truly sorry Princess Kagome." Kikiyo stated.

"Oh cut the crap Kikiyo, I know that you're just pretending. Now act the person you are." Kagome growled. "We don't have much time."

"Uh…I guess Midoriku really doesn't trust me after all." Kikiyo mumbled sadly before she said, "I know that I did some trouble things in the past and I know that I'll probably be held responsible in every life but I want to help you…please get rid of Naraku."

"I'm going to need your help this time around." Kagome said with a grin.

"And who would you need my help?" Kikiyo asked in a cold tone. "For all I know you could be plotting to get your revenge for what I did to you two."

"You know I'm not that type of person…just listen to what Queen Kirara has to say and agree with her on this one." Kagome stated as she easily released the time spell.

Before Kikiyo could say or do anything, time was flowing like usual and she was now facing Queen Kirara. After shaking her head side to side, Queen Kirara turned to Kikiyo and said, "I'm sorry, I just felt a bit dizzy."

"It's alright Queen Kirara…if you'd like I could come back another time." Kikiyo replied.

"Now then, Kikiyo I would you to become my daughters miko trainer and body guard while she is still at school." Queen Kirara requested. "Now this would mean that you and your mate will be granted a higher ranking in the underworld. However my daughter has requested you and I would like to make her happy."

"And what exactly will I be doing for Princess Kagome?" Kikiyo asked.

"I know that you may have to speak with your mate about this but you will have little time for him." Queen Kirara stated. "You job will require you to be at my daughters side until she feels that she is safe enough to be on her own."

"I would really like it if you accepted this." Kagome spoke up with a grin on her face.

Realizing that this was not the Kagome of this time but the Kagome that had fought Naraku the first time, Kikiyo smiled as she turned to face Queen Kirara to answer, "I would be honored to guard and train your daughter" Kikiyo answered. "I am also certain that my mate will understand."

"Thank you. You are to start on Monday, for now I will be having Prince Sota show Kagome around the castle." Queen Kirara stated.

"Mother, I would like to speak with Kikiyo before she leaves…I want to get to know her more." Kagome requested.

"Very well then, I shall have your brother meet with you later on before you leave." Queen Kirara stated as she turned to Kikiyo, "If you excuse me."

Once Kirara was gone, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "You're going to tell him all of the truth and tell him that you weren't able to turn Kirara back to her old form." Kagome stated as she got up to leave.

"But what if he gets mad or if he doesn't believe me?" Kikiyo asked.

"You haven't given him any reason not to trust you. Secondly he is going to think that its for him this way. In a week my coming out ball will be held and I'm going to move into the castle then. Make sure that you don't talk to be at school." Kagome explained.

"Are you sure that he'll buy it if I don't take my job seriously?" Kikiyo asked.

"If you feel that you have to do your job than do it and I'll follow you." Kagome answered as she began to walk away. "Midoriku didn't forget you…she's just to wake to do anything now."

Already knowing where she was going, Kagome left a very shocked and confused Kikiyo to go back to her mate. Once she reached the court yard, Kagome was not surprised to see two very worried dragons appear in front of her. After making sure that she was not going to be followed by any of the guards what so ever, Kagome got on the dragon of death and took flight toward the others. _'I know what I have to do…I know that I will change everything again…but this will be the last time I do this…this will be the very last time.' _Kagome thought as she was kept close to the sky and hidden under Helios's wing.

"How long does it take to explain the plan?" Inuyasha growled out as he sat at his dragons side.

"Calm down brother, I'm sure that she just wants to make sure that Kikiyo understands that Kagome does not want to get revenge on her." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't care; we still need to work shit out here." Inuyasha growled.

"I think Kagome plans on moving into the castle." Sango and Rin whispered.

"To think you could have waited for me to explain my plan." An upset Kagome was heard as she and her two dragons landed in front of them.

"Took you long enough." Dai hissed.

"Yeah, we have shit to take care of." Roku added.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

After having her dragons fly off to make sure that they weren't found or followed, Kagome turned to face everyone that had agreed to help her defeat Naraku. Before her stood, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Dai, Roku, Sesshomaru and her current brother Sota. _'They have nothing to do with this and yet they are still here…I want to protect them.' _Kagome thought.

"Do you really want to move into the castle…you're going to get annoyed?" Sota stated.

"I know but I can't put my foster parents through anything that they were never meant to be a part of." Kagome answered.

"What about us?" Rin couldn't help to ask.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to all of her friends and said, "Like if they'll be able to keep me here at all times. You know that I'll probably be spending most of my nights at the clan house or Sango's house."

"Why not my house?" Miroku asked.

"Because I don't know your parents." Kagome answered sweetly.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to have them throw me a coming out party in a week." Kagome answered.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha growled.

"We're going to attack Naraku at my party." Kagome growled back.

"Alright but how do we know that he will come?" Sota asked. "I mean the only reason he came the first time was because he just wanted to see if you remembered anything."

"I know but this time I know he'll come since Kikiyo is officially my trainer and guardian." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Great, so then what's next?" Roku asked.

"Next I try to master all of my powers so that I can defeat Naraku once and for all." Kagome answered as she turned to face Dai, Roku and Sota. "I'm going to need all three of your help."

"You can count on us." Dai answered.

"We'll be training more so don't worry about us." Sango stated.

"Alright, well I guess we should all go home." Kagome said as she turned to Sota. "Tell father that I had to go back but that I will be back in two days."

"Alright…be careful." Sota answered.

"We will." Kagome replied as she allowed Inuyasha to hold her.

Once she was completely in his arms, Inuyasha looked at the others with an evil grin before he disappeared with a happy Kagome in his arms. With a smile on her face, Kagome kept her eyes locked with Inuyasha's as she waited for him to say something. Once they arrived Kagome's house, Inuyasha held her tighter and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"And why not? My parents are going to get upset." Kagome replied as she stayed in his arms.

"Because they're still not here and I don't want to leave you alone." Inuyasha growled as he laid her down on her bed. "You attract too much trouble."

"Do I?" Kagome asked in a playful tone as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah you do." Inuyasha growled as he captured her lips with his own.

Without a second thought, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down closer to her. She knew that she should be more worried about her parents but she couldn't help it. She just loved him too much and she didn't want to lose him again. _'Inuyasha…I love you…god how I love you.' _Kagome thought as she kept her hold on him.

Once she was sure that he wasn't going to leave her side, Kagome closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. Once he was sure that she was asleep, Inuyasha slowly began to relax as he himself began to fall asleep. Soon morning came and the two were in for a rude awaking. They were covered head to toe and the only thing you could see was that Kagome was not alone in the bed. Inuyasha was completely covered up since he had his head resting on her chest as he slept peacefully.

Kagome's parents had gotten home late last night and didn't want to wake their daughter. However this morning was a different matter, they knew that if she slept in than she would be late. Wanting to wake her up together, the two of them walked into her room only to stop in their tracks in shock. There before them slept a peaceful Kagome was someone in her bed. Kim turned to her husband and said, "One of her girl friends must have slept over."

"I don't think so." A very upset father stated as he walked over to the bed and took a closer look.

Just as Kim was about to stop her husband, Kagome moved around in her sleep which caused the blankets to move down. As soon as Inuyasha was seen, Kim covered her mouth in shock while she watched her husband pulled Inuyasha out of his daughter's bed and slam him against the wall before saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my daughter's bed?"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he quickly began to wake up.

Upon losing the warmth that she had from having Inuyasha at her side, Kagome slowly began to wake up. As she began to rub her eyes, Kagome let out a low growl and asked, "Inuyasha…why'd you get out?"

"Kagome!" Kim yelled at her daughter as she slapped her across the face. "Is this way you wanted to spend the night at your friends house? So that once we left you and this boy could come back home!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kagome yelled as she blocked her mother's hand. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why was he in your bed?" her father asked as he kept his hold on a struggling Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome…I'll be fine." Inuyasha told her with a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare smile." Her father yelled as he punched Inuyasha. "This is nothing to smile about!"

"Kagome how could you?" her shocked mother asked as she began to cry.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha growled before he was punched again.

Having had enough, Kagome pulled her father off of Inuyasha and yelled out, "Inuyasha held me as I cried myself to sleep! He was there when my biological father found me and asked me to live with him!"

Knowing what she was doing, Inuyasha began to play along as he wrapped his arms around a now crying Kagome. As he stood up with his girlfriend in his arms, Inuyasha looked at her parents and glared at them before he said, "I'm taking her to school."

"Kagome…no…don't go!" Kim yelled in tears as she was held back by her husband.

"If she wishes to come back home, tell Kagome that we will like to talk to her." He stated as he watched Inuyasha take his daughter way.

Once they were out of the house and inside Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha sat Kagome down and asked, "Did you have to go and do all that?"

"Well they didn't have to punch you or treat me like a hore…either way this makes things easily." Kagome replied as she easily stopped her fake tears.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well they feel bad and so do I because I'm tricking them but at least they'll understand where I'm coming from…I mean I can't let them get involve." Kagome explained. "Besides…I'm going to be visiting them every chance I get."

"You really don't know how to think about yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…how can I when all of this is my fault." Kagome whispered as she looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride to Inuyasha's house was left in silence. They still needed to take a shower and get ready as fast as they could. Kagome had opened up to Inuyasha even though her mind told her that she would only get hurt. _'I don't care anymore…because all of their love, their kindness, and their joy will be my own in our next life…I'll make sure that everyone is left in happiness.' _Kagome thought sadly as she entered the house and made her way to the shower.

**A/N: Well there you have it…it's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far. I will like to thank those of you who let me know what you would like the ending to be like. I have deiced that the ending will be a happy one. Please like me know what you think of the fic so far. **

**Darkiceone**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kagome and Inuyasha got out the car and began to quickly make their way to their classes. Inuyasha had been the one that took the longest so now thanks to her boyfriend, Kagome would have to ran five laps before she could play basketball with Sango and Ayame. As they made their way Kagome let out a low growl and said, "Next time I'm just going to blink here."

"Yeah well it's not my fault…I had to get something." Inuyasha growled.

"Get? You had to look for your class assignment in that mess of a room you have." Kagome growled back as she turned to glare at him.

"A princess like yourself should not be late at all…Kagome-sama." Kikiyo was heard.

"Feh, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I suggest you calm down while in the presence of my mate Lord Inuyasha." Naraku stated as he appeared next to Kikiyo. "For she is your intends miko trainer and guardian."

"Kikiyo…I'm glad that you accepted it." Kagome stated.

"I am honored that you would chose my mate as your trainer and guardian…Princess Kagome." Naraku stated as he eyed her.

"I chose someone who has power and control and it would seem that the only one that is best qualified would be your mate…shall we get going then…Kikiyo?" Kagome asked as she began to walk away.

"I shall speak with your coach." Kikiyo stated as she left the two males behind to talk.

Once the girls were far away so that they wouldn't be heard, Inuyasha turned to Naraku and let out a loud warning growl before saying, "Keep your eyes on YOUR mate next time."

"Lord Inuyasha…I will not betray my mate…it is you that needs to make things right between the Prince and yourself." Naraku shot back as he began to walk away. _'Once the two of you are mates…I'll be able to kill that bitch and you once and for all.' _

Knowing that now was not the time to start a fight; Inuyasha turned around and began to make his way toward his class. Meanwhile, Sango watched as Kagome walked in alongside with Kikiyo. While Kikiyo went to go and talk to the coach, Kagome walked up to her and Ayame. Ayame looked at Kikiyo and then to her before she asked, "Is she going to be doing her job?"

"Yeah but I'm still going to need you here if it's alright?" Kagome answered.

"So then I take it we're going to be working with her?" Sango asked.

"Not really…we have to keep up the act so you guys still have to treat her badly." Kagome answered.

"What's going to happen once this is all over?" Ayame couldn't help but ask.

Kagome looked at her two friends with a smile on her face and said, "Come on…I want to at least have one good game of basket ball before we need to go to our next class." Kagome answered as she turned to run toward the court.

"No matter what…she'll never let us worry about her." Sango stated in a sad voice.

"Even if that's what we want to do." Ayame added.

Without a second thought, Ayame and Sango quickly joined Kagome in a game of basket ball. They all knew that the end was going to come soon and they knew that they would have to face the fact that they might never see their friends again. Once they were done with a quick game, Kagome, Sango and Ayame all ran to their lockers to get ready for their next class. Just as they had finished getting ready, Kikiyo walked in and said, "Prince Kagome…it is time to leave."

"Just because you're her miko trainer and watcher doesn't mean that you can but in Kikiyo." Ayame growled. "I was born to protect her at all times…when she is with me you are not needed."

"Well it would seem that your time today is being cut short…unless you would like to speak to Queen Kirara about this?" Kikiyo shot back.

"You stupid bitch I ought to…." Ayame growled as she bared her fangs.

"Ayame cool off…we need to get to class to anyway." Sango stated as she pulled her friend back.

"Sango's right…don't worry about me Ayame…I'll be fine." Kagome replied with a grin on her face before she walked off with Kikiyo.

Once the two miko's were out of sight, Ayame turned to Sango and said, "I really hope she didn't take it personally."

"Kikiyo? Come on…she can handle shit just fine…now come on…we're going to be late." Sango stated with a grin of her own.

Kagome and Kikiyo walked along side one another as they made their way toward Kagome's next class. As they walked in silence the two of them began to feel as if they were being followed. Knowing that her job was to guard and teach Kagome new spells that she may not already know, Kikiyo turned to Kagome and asked, "Will you allow me to pull you out of class early Princess Kagome?"

"Since we're at school it's just Kagome and secondly not at all…but I would like it if you also pulled out my intended so that he can walk with me." Kagome answered as she and Kikiyo made eye contact.

"Very well then, however first I will have to deal with the demon that is following us…if you would kindly stand back." Kikiyo answered as she and Kagome stopped walking and turned to face the demon that had been following them.

"Princess Kagome…please…I will make a much better mate then that dog." A male's voice was heard as a tall guy with black hair, pale skin and blood red eyes appeared in front of them.

"I, Princess Kagome, heir to the underworld, refuse to become a vampire nor do I wish to be on." Kagome growled as she used her Wiccan side to create a ball of garlic in front of herself.

"You have heard her answer…now leave." Kikiyo hissed as she used a dark miko spell to darken the halls.

"Darkness? I have lived in the darkness for a long time…what makes you think that I would fear this now miko?" the vampire growled as his fangs grew in length.

"Speak your name." Kikiyo hissed as she continued what she was doing. _'What is going on here? This wasn't supposed to happen.' _

"I am the Vampire Prince, Kaname." He stated with a grin as he gave a small bow before Kagome.

"Get away from the Princess." Kikiyo ordered as she quickly moved to attack only to be stopped by Kagome's words.

"Funny…Kaname, prince of the vampires has chosen me out of love?" Kagome asked in a cold voice was the entire halls began to freeze up. "I once read that the Prince Kaname has been known as the only prince to be kept from his thrown this long."

"I assure you what you have read is wrong my Princess." Kaname stated.

With a grin of her own Kagome took a step forward and allowed Kikiyo to fall back as she glared at Kaname and said, "What I read is known to be true therefore leave my sight, I shall not tell you again."

"Or what?" the vampire prince asked as he easily paralyzed Kikiyo in her spot.

"Otherwise you'll be in a world of hurt." Inuyasha was heard before he sent the vampire prince flying throw the window.

With a smile on her face, Kagome quickly made her way toward her mate to be and wrapped her arms around him. Once she was sure that he was going to walk with her, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "My intended is here…you can go to your class now."

"My Princess, I was told by your step mother to keep guard over you while here at school." Kikiyo replied in annoyance.

"That may be the case however my intended is more than capable of looking after his soon to be mate." Kagome growled in her own annoyance. "So would you kindly leave?"

"I will not let any harm come to my mate to be." Inuyasha growled.

"As you wish, Lord Inuyasha, future King of the underworld." Kikiyo whispered before she took her leave.

Once Kikiyo was gone, Kagome turned to her mate and said, "You didn't have to be such an ass whole."

"I know but it was the only way she was going to understand…now come one…Rin is waiting for us in the class room." Inuyasha growled as he pulled her toward their class room.

"Wait…doesn't she sit at the other side of the class?" Kagome asked.

"I had a talk with the teacher before I came looking for you so don't worry about it." Inuyasha answered as he continued to look around.

'_I guess I can't blame him…I know why everything is changing…why I can no longer hear Midoriku's voice, why I can feel the strength of my dragons even when I'm not in the underworld.' _Kagome thought sadly as she allowed him to pull her alone. _'I just hope that he will forgive me once it is all over with.' _

Once they were in their class, Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha and a very happy Rin. They were all told to work in groups of three for the rest of the semester. Kagome, having no complaints, smiled at Rin and began to draw an inu demon version of Rin while Inuyasha just began to use some water colors to paint his parents. Half way through the class Kagome had just finished her drawing when the teacher came up to her and said, "Higurashi, Kagome…you are need at the office."

"I'll take her." Inuyasha offered.

"You need to finish your assignment." The teacher stated in a calm yet stern voice.

"I finished my work." Rin announced. "May I go with her?"

Once the teacher had made sure Rin had indeed finished her work, she nodded her head and allowed Rin to go with Kagome. Unable to stop the chill that went up her spine, Kagome gathered her things, waved good bye to Inuyasha and made her way toward the office. As the two made their way to the office, Rin couldn't help but feel that she would not be able to stop her friend from losing herself. Just as they reached the office, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "I'll be right back. I don't think this will take long."

"Ok, I'll be here waiting for you." Rin replied as she took a seat on the bench outside of the principal's office.

After watching Kagome walk in with a smile on her face, Rin quickly waited for her to disappear before she quickly summoned Inuyasha to take her place. _'Whatever it is…I know that Inuyasha is going to be the only one that can help her.' _Rin thought sadly as she waited for Inuyasha to arrive.

Kagome walked into the office and all she could feel was despair, sadness and sorrow. _'What the hell…it's as if someone died.' _Kagome couldn't help to think as she bowed down and took a seat in front of the principal's desk. After a lone moment of silence, Kagome looked around the room and couldn't help but ask, "Why are there police men here? I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you the adoptive daughter of Kim?" one of the police officers asked.

"Please, Kagome do you have all of your belongings?" the principal asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is holding them for me outside of the office." Kagome answered in an unsure voice.

"We would like you to come with us." The female police officer stated in a softer and gentle voice.

Thinking that this was just one of Naraku's traps, Kagome quickly stood up and backed away from everyone in the room before she asked, "Just what is this all about? I'm still in school and the only ones that can pull me out are my parents."

Knowing that there was no easy way to tell her, the male police officer took in a slow breath and said, "We need you to come and identify your parent's bodies."

"What?" a shocked Kagome asked as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome, there was a fire at your house this morning, it got out of control." The principal began to explain. "Your mother is the only one that can be recognized."

"No." Kagome whispered.

"We need you to come with us…is there anyone you can stay with?" the female officer asked as she moved to help Kagome up and off of the floor.

It was in that instant that everything had come to an end for her. Not only had she signal handedly made this second life a living hell for her but for those that she loved. Now she had even gotten two people, people that had had nothing to do with her past or the jewel to being with. Realizing that she didn't have time to plan out any type of attacks or anything, Kagome lifted her head up and whispered one word, 'Home.'

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Kikiyo, and Inuyasha had all been in there classes when they felt her pain. Kagome was reaching out to them, calling them, begging them to come to her. Inuyasha had been the first one to arrive at the principal office. Inuyasha ran in just in time to watch Kagome disappear. Before he could go after her, the principal looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What was she?"

"She is mine." Inuyasha growled before running out only to meet up with Rin, Sango, Ayame, Koga and Kikiyo.

Once they were all together, Kikiyo looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Where did Princess Kagome go? What's going on?"

"Like you don't know…get out of my fucking sight and tell that bastard that we'll be waiting for them." Inuyasha growled as his eyes became red.

With a grin on her face, Kikiyo allowed her past self to surface once more before she said, "OH, now don't be like that Inuyasha, baby…you'll be mine soon so just forget about that little bitch."

"You bitch!" Sango yelled as she moved to attack Kikiyo only to be stopped by a cloud of miasma that surround her.

"I'll see you all real soon." Kikiyo stated in a mocking voice as she allowed the miasma to take her away.

"Rin turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Kagome blinked out of the principal's office." Inuyasha answered. "I think something happened to her adoptive parents."

"What makes you say that?" Koga asked.

"The police were in there." Inuyasha whispered.

"Then we have to get the hell out of here before they come looking for us." Miroku said as he pulled out his car keys. "And it's a good think I brought my mom's truck."

"I'll go and tell Sesshomaru what's going on." Rin stated as she stopped walking. "We'll meet you all in the underworld.

"Be careful." Ayame told her.

"I will…you all better be careful also." Rin stated before she blinked back to her mates side.

"Where are we going?" Koga asked.

"We're going to Kagome's house before we head to the underworld." Inuyasha growled. "Something tells me we'll get our answers there."

She stood in front of the house in shock, there were still people watching as the once blazing house was now in a burn mess. Not caring who saw her, Kagome walked up her house and closed her eyes as tears ran down her eyes. As she grew closer to the house, Kagome allowed her true from to saw as she whispered, "A voice that was not heard, pain that was not stopped, time will stop, time will move, reverses and let me see what those only wish to see."

All eyes were soon on the one girl as she entered the house. They watched in fear and in shock as the house slowly took its former look. It was as if it was had never caught fire. That was until after Kagome walked in. Once she was inside the house, Kagome watched in anger as she found out how and who the fire had been started by. As she continued to walk further into her home, she found something that she regretted to see.

'_Naraku…you bastard…you will pay for this.' _Kagome thought as she released her spell before walking out of the burn down house. Once she reached the front of the house, she ignored the stares of all the mortals that had seen her use her magic and said, "Can not be heard, can not be seen, I turn to thee my home, to peel…open your doors, open the gate, enter now, this princess of yours."

Once a portal had opened up, Kagome gladly walked into it and was not surprised when she found herself in the dragon's forest of the underworld. As she walked father into the forest, she could feel all of the dragons that were currently staying in the forest move aside so that she could walk freely without hurting any of them. With each step she took toward her ice dragon, Kagome froze the trees around her, creating a forest of ice. Just as she reached the two dragons that were called her guardians, Kagome looked at his blood red eyes as she heard the dragon of death say, "You are in pain."

"Yes." Kagome whispered as she finally allowed her tears to come out at full force.

"Kagome, let us protect you…accept out power, our gifts…become the first dragon queen and you will have the power to defeat that bastard." Helios growled out.

As she fell to her knees in tears, all Kagome could think of was, _'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry. But I can't wait…if I wait any longer more will be killed…please forgive me' _as she closed her eyes. She had always known that she would need their full power that she would have to do something that not even her father was capable of doing. After taking a small calming breath, Kagome lifted her head up high and face her two guardians and said, "I, princess of this underworld, take in all of your power at any cost to protect this lands that which we all call home."

"Which powers do you take in?" a dragon roared.

As she allowed all of her energy to surface with full control, Kagome faced the dragons that had gathered around her and said, "I accept any and all of the dragon of death, the dragon of ice has to give me. With this pact I set them free and prison myself with their full responsibility."

As soon as those word left her mouth, Kagome was thrown back and slammed against the nearest tree as she was hit with both dragons entire energy at full force. Before losing complete and utter consciousness, Kagome used her new found powers and reopened the link she once had as Inuyasha's mate and said, _'Go to the castle….Naraku is there….help me end this.' _

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha had all just arrived at the underworld when Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking. They hadn't had time to drive so they just all used a spell to get there together. All eyes were on Inuyasha. Inuyasha had just been thinking about find Kagome when he felt something pulse within him. Before he could figure out what it was, he heard Kagome's sad voice say, _'Go to the castle…Naraku is there…help me end this.' _

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"What's wrong?" Miroku added.

"We don't have time for this." Ayame growled.

"Kagome…she's at the castle…so is Naraku…we have to hurry." Inuyasha answered as he turned the other direction; a direction that would quickly take them all to the castle in a short time.

"How do you know?" Koga asked.

"She reopened our link. We're mates again." Inuyasha answered before he took off in a high speed. As he made his way to the castle, Inuyasha called for his dragon while trying to figure out why Kagome had sounded so sad. He had no idea what was going on but he hated the feeling he got. He was starting to have the same feeling he had had the same day they had first faced Naraku. _'Damn it Kagome…you better be alright.' _Inuyasha thought as he used his new found speed to get to the castle faster.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all have enjoined the story so far and I hope you'll like the ending that I came up with. Once again please let me know what you thini about this fic. **

**Darkiceone**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga all ran into the castle only to be shocked at what they found. The halls were filled with evil demons, witches, miko's and monks. The castle guard's bodies were laid out for all to see and fear of the power that Naraku now had. They were dark and cold. Just as Rin was about to attack when she was summoned to her mates so that she could join his side.

Rin looked around and was confused at what she was. She was summoned to the forest of the dragons and her mate was nowhere in sight. _'Alright…just what the hell is going on here?' _Rin thought as she stood up and tried to look for something as a weapon. Just as she was about to start waking, Rin quickly turned to her inu hanyou form and threw the person that had took hold of her shoulder over her shoulder and growled out, "big mistake."

"Is this what I get for reaching for what's mine." A pissed off Sesshomaru was heard.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin carried as she fell into his arms. "It's your own fault you jerk…why did you summon me here…why are you here?"

"Was it not you that summoned me?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No, I figured you found out about what happened at school and probably got worried." Rin replied.

"Then who summoned us?" Sesshomaru asked as he easily stood up with his mate in his arms.

"I was the one to summon the two of you." A voice was heard.

Upon seeing who had spoken, Rin couldn't help but start to cry at what she saw. As she tried to get a hold of herself she looked away and turned into her mates arms as she said, "Kagome…Kagome you're a baka…a baka!"

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru growled as he held his crying.

"Something that will end everything." Kagome answered as she walked over to them. "But I can't go to the castle yet so I ask you to please look over everyone until I get there."

Having had enough, Rin pulled herself out of her mates arms and walked over to Kagome. Before she knew it, Rin found herself slapping Kagome across the face while yelling out, "You idiot! You idiot! Why do you always think that we'll all be happy if you're not there with us?! Why?!"

"It's because I was suppose to end this the first time." Kagome answered in a sad voice as she began to walk way. "It's the only thing I can do to make it up for my dead adoptive parents."

"What do you need us to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he began to understand her feelings.

"I need you to make sure that no one dies before I get there." Kagome answered before she disappeared on the back of a dark green dragon.

Knowing that his brother was probably close by, Inuyasha turned to the others and said, "Don't worry about it…she's with Sesshomaru."

"We know but by the looks of things Naraku took over the castle." Koga spoke.

"Yeah, I can already smell the miasma." Ayame growled.

"Inuyasha…Kagome's parents…what about her brothers?" a very worried Sango asked.

"Come on…let's head to the Kings room." Inuyasha said.

"I'll meet you guys there…I need to go and make sure that room is still locked." Miroku stated.

"Miroku…no…" Sango called as she took hold of him. "It doesn't matter anymore…trust Kagome."

"You're coming with us Miroku so don't fall behind." Inuyasha growled.

Knowing that they didn't want to be separated like they once were, Miroku smiled at his friends and followed them quickly. Just as they were about to reach the kings room, they heard a voice say, "I believe you're looking for my mate…he's not in there."

"Kikiyo you bitch! Where is the King and his family?!" Sango yelled as her weapon from long ago appeared in her hands.

"I assure you that they are well, however my mate is waiting with them so I can't say about how long they will be well." Kikiyo answered in a cold and tainted voice.

"You'll never change will you?" Ayame growled.

"I suppose not, so will you follow me quietly or do I have to kill off those that my mate wishes to see dead?" Kikiyo hissed as she used a dark miko spell to create dragon of shadows.

"We'll follow." Miroku answered.

"We need to speak to your mate anyway." Sango hissed.

With a smile on her face, Kikiyo lowered her miko spell and began to lead the way. She knew that Kagome would be able to help her but she would just have to wait for that to happen. As she lead the way to the main throne room, Kikiyo could feel Naraku's joy pleasure as she grew closer with the others. Just as they reached the main door, Kikiyo smiled and said, "Welcome our new home, King Naraku has gain rule."

"Naraku you bastard." Inuyasha growled as he walked in behind Kikiyo.

"So nice to see a familiar face…it would seem there is more than one however." Naraku stated with a grin of his own.

"King! Queen!" Ayame yelled as she spotted the two tied up in the corner with two demons holding them down.

"Do not worry about us." King Amon stated.

"Wait…where is Prince Sota?" Sango asked.

Upon hearing her sons name, Queen Kirara busted out into tears as she heard Naraku said, "Ah, I found no need for a prince in my lands…therefore he is slowly dying of my new poison in his room. He will be dead within the hour."

"Naraku you worthless bastard!" Koga growled. "He had nothing to do with this."

Enraged at what he was hearing, King Amon let out a low growl as best as he could as he asked, "Nothing to do with this? What did you fools do to have caused such things to occur! My son is dead and if it is by your fault I shall have your lives!"

"Oh, so my soon to be bitch never said a word to the king himself…she really does care too much." Naraku mocked.

"Goes to show you why she died the first time." Kikiyo added.

"What is going on here!" King Amon roared as he allowed some of dragons power to enter him so that he and his wife were set free.

"Now that can be a problem for us." Kikiyo hissed as she tired to use her miko energy to control the energy that the king had let lose.

"Tell me King Amon…can all of the members in the royal family do what you just did?" Naraku asked as he stood up.

"Why should I tell you?" King Amon asked as he surrounded in a flame barrier.

"It's that or you can watch your wife die." Kikiyo hissed as she pointed out Naraku's tentacle that was hidden behind Kirara.

Wanting nothing more than to safe his wife, King Amon lowered the barrier and looked at his wife as he took in a deep breath. It was then that he realized that there was not a thing he could do without endangering his wife. After a while of silence, King Amon looked up to meet Naraku's cold, evil eyes before he looked at his wife. Just as he was about to answer, Naraku's tentacle was chopped off and Kirara was pushed toward King Amon. Before anyone could say or do anything, an enraged Sota was heard say, "Only those who have a strong bond with their dragons can do such a thing."

"Sota!" a very happy Kirara was heard.

It was then that they realized that he was no longer just a wizard but an neko hanyou. With a grin on his face, Naraku looked behind the former prince and was not surprised what so ever when he saw the two neko brothers standing behind him at the ready. Unable to hold back his laughter, Naraku laughed as his mate was heard say, "It was same that she made sure that they would all be together again…how sweet."

"Enough!" Inuyasha growled as he allowed his demon to take full control. "Where do you have my mate?!"

"Your mate?" Kikiyo asked. _'What the hell is he talking about…she's not here…she never was.' _

"Kikiyo dear, control your toy." Naraku ordered. "I don't want you playing with any wild animals."

"Don't worry dear; I'll have him under my control." Kikiyo assured as she began to make her way toward Inuyasha.

"Where is she?! Where is Kagome!" Sango yelled as she let lose her Hiraikotsu.

Just as Sango was about to be attacked from behind, she was pulled back and saved by a very pissed off Rin. As she set Sango down, Rin turned to glare at Naraku and said, "You bastard…you'll never win that way."

"Oh, so the Lady and her mate has finally arrived." Kikiyo mocked.

"Tell me Naraku…just how do you plan to win this time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are once again outnumbered, your demons have been dealt with…tell us…what will you do?" Sota added in a cold voice as he stood alone side the others.

"We're all stronger then we once were…we're not going to let you or your bitch live with this." Dai and Roku hissed.

"Do you really think that you're the only one that has grown in strength?" Naraku asked.

Before anyone could answer him, the ground began to shake as the roar of dragons were heard. Thinking that it was the King that had called for the dragons help, Naraku turned to his mate and said, "Make sure you tame those foolish creators…we're going to need them soon."

"As you wish." Kikiyo stated as she disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"We'll take care of her." Sesshomaru growled as both he and Rin disappeared once again.

"We'll handle you." Sango hissed as she pulled out a sword from the wall.

"As if you could handle me know." Naraku growled as he created a sword out of air.

Before the King could stop them, the war had begun. Sota, Dai, Roku, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and Inuyasha all were fighting Naraku. Wanting to know more about this, King Amon turned to his wife only to be shocked at what he saw. His wife, Kirara was breathing heavenly as she tried to get a hold of herself. King Amon quickly please his hands over her and said, "Hold on…I'll cure you."

"Amon…I'm so sorry…but…Ah!" Kirara yelled out in pain.

"Shh…it's alright…just sit still." Amon whispered as he closed his eyes and said, "Bright light, shining light…heal this hurt with all they might."

"No…it…won't…work." Kirara stated in a small and weak voice.

"I'll make it work." Amon stated as he tried to heal her once more. He had lost his first love and he was not about to lose it again. _'Please not again.' _As he wrapped his wife's body in a pool of water, he could tell that if this continued that she would just die off. He was at a lose and had no idea what to do.

Sango had just finished blocking the next attack when she had finally reached her Hiraikotsu. Just as she had reached for it she felt as if someone she had always wanted to see was sitting just right behind her. As she turned around to see who it was, Sango began to tear up at the sight before her. Kirara, her company, her friend and her pet, lay there dying in the kings arms. Knowing that she was the only one that could set her free, Sango turned to Miroku and said, "Cover me…I need to get to the King and Queen."

"What's wrong with my mother?" a very worried Sota was heard.

"I just need to make sure that their alright." Sango answered as she blocked an attack.

"We have your back." Dai said.

"We'll move with you so don't worry about it." Roku said as he turned to face Miroku. "We'll make sure your mate is and stays safe."

"I've always trusted you." Miroku said before he moved forward to continue to fight to get to Naraku.

With a smile on her face, Sango easily made her way to the King and Queen with the help of Dai and Roku. Once they were at their side, Sango turned to Dai and Roku and said, "Don't worry I can take it from here…go and help the others."

"Got ya…" Roku stated as he ran off to help the others.

"Just be careful." Dai said before he too took his leave.

King Amon looked up at Sango with sad eyes and said, "I'm going to lose her…I'm going to lose the one I love most again aren't I?"

"King Amon…I truly am sorry…please forgive me." Sango said as she stood up and got ready to battle.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" King Amon asked in full rage. "You are the princess of your family. Your family has the ability to cure any wound!"

"A wound that only comes from a battle." Sango corrected as she kept her back turned to him. "My family developed that so that we would save more lives after battles."

"This is the same!" King Amon yelled in anger as he tried to cast a spell on Sango only to fail.

"Your spells are weaker than mine…I truly am sorry." Sango said as she began to walk away. Just as she took her second step, Sango looked over her shoulder and said, "Kirara…won't you come back to me? Return to me…my friend."

King Amon watched in sadness and as his wife began to glow a bright orange color. The color of a bright flame began to surround her and he couldn't take it. The heat that came off of her in waves was so much that he was forced to move back. Once he opened his eyes once more he was shocked at what he saw before him. Where his wife once laid stood now a large two tail neko demon. The demon had long fangs; fire surrounded its tail and paws as well but did not burn a thing. Kirara slowly walked over to Amon, placed her forehead on his and whispered, _'I'm so sorry that I left you…I'm sorry to leave after being the one that drove your first love away…but I will make it up to you…just wait for me.' _

"Kirara…lets go." Sango said in a joyful voice. "The others are waiting for us."

Without a second thought, Sango jumped into the air and was not surprised at all when she was caught by her two tail neko friend. Once she was set, Sango and Kirara set out to help their friends in the battle that had now been moved outside. As she made her way to go and help them there was only on ting in her mind at the time. _'Please…let her be ok…let Kagome be ok.' _

Kikiyo easily appeared behind her mate and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "It would seem that their all here."

"All but one…once she arrive I will be able to obtain the power I should have gained that day." Naraku growled as he allowed her to hold on to him.

"Once you have that power we will rule this world as we please." Kikiyo added as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going my pet?" Naraku asked.

With a grin on her face, Kikiyo held out her hand and showed him a different necklace. It was similar to the one that Inuyasha wore only this on didn't have whit fangs but a brilliant yellow color. "I'm going to go and get my toy…if I have him before she gets here then she will be weaken by the heart ache." Kikiyo answered before she disappeared.

As he watched his mate walk away Naraku couldn't help but grin as he got ready for the final battle. Meanwhile, Koga and Ayame had just finished with the demons that had stopped them when they were both thrown back. As they struggled to get up, the two looked up only to find Naraku standing before them. "It's time I killed the weak…only the strong are meant to be in my final battle." Naraku stated as he formed a large sword from his bones.

"Bastard!" Ayame roared as she charged at Naraku with her attack. "You will die for hurting my mate!"

"Ayame!" Koga called but was too late.

Koga watched in horror was his mate was easily caught and held up by the throat. As she struggled to get out of his hold, Naraku began to laugh and tighten his hold. Once she stopped struggling, Naraku turned to Koga with an evil glint in his eye and said, "Join me or lose your mate…and your life."

**A/N: well there you have it…that's it for this chapter as well…only two more chapters before the end. I hope you like the story so far and please, please let me know what you think of it so far. **

**Darkiceone**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kagome walked into the cave with two all and strong men. She knew what she had down was something that not even her friends would forgive her for. _'That was proven when Rin slapped me.' _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a deep and cold voice was, "Are you alright my princess?"

"I am just fine…I need to hurry." Kagome answered as she began to walk ahead of the two that had lead her to the cave.

"You must not rush when reaching for your weapon my princess." He replied.

"I do not need to be reminded of the dangers Helios." Kagome hissed as her neko blood began to surface. _'Dai…Roku…you two are also fighting…please just wait for me.' _

"Then use your power." A much colder voice was heard.

"Kira I suggest you don't rush me." Kagome growled as her eyes flashed with answer. **(A/N: I named the dragon of death Kira because that's what the name mean. If I'm wrong please let me know and I'll correct it as quickly as I can.) **

Quickly realizing his please, Kira bowed his head in forgiveness and waited for her to finish what she had started. _'I choose to become this…I can have no regret, I will not regret this…its for those I love that I chose to do this…even if they stop loving me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she reached out for the dragon's crystal. The crystal that was not found in books, that was not found in history in the life she had grown so accustom to. This jewel was the jewel she had thought she had gotten rid of.

'_Forgive me Midoriku…but this time…I will set you free.' _Kagome thought sadly as she placed the jewel on a string before tying it around her neck. Once she was done, she ran out of the cave and took flight in her new form. As the princess of dragons, she had been given the power of both her dragons and their shapes. In return they were linked to her, forever bond to serve and protect her as demons.

As they flew across the sky to get to the castle as quickly as they could, Helios looked down at his princess **(A/N: for the record, Helios and Kira are sitting on her dragon from.) **he asked, "What will you have us do when we get there…princess?"

"We will be more then capable of killing off any and all of the demons that foul demon has on his side before you finish your transformation back to your inu, neko, miko, and witch self." Kira added.

"I would like you both to keep those that I love out of harm's way." Kagome roared out in a dragons voice.

"Would that include your mate?" Helios asked.

"Yes, you are to hold him back and make sure that he is not harmed at all." Kagome answered as she circled around the front of the castle. _'This is it…this is the chance I've been given…please…let me fix this.' _

Watch watched in horror was his mate slowly began to give out. Not only was he keeping her from breathing, Naraku was somehow able to take her strength and energy to add it to his own. Once he was sure of what he was going to do, Koga slowly stood up and watched his sad mate look at him with teary eyes. _'Don't worry…I'll be over soon.' _Koga told his mate as he locked eyes with Naraku.

"Have you chosen to save your mate?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone.

Before Koga could give his answer, Koga watched in shock and confusion as his mate was thrown out of Naraku's hands, healed and slowly handed back to him by a tall demon dressed in black. He had long neon blue hair and brilliant blue eyes that matched his hair. As he took a step toward Naraku he growled out, "You will soon be punished by my mistress."

"Get out of here you fool." Koga growled in annoyance as he faced the fact that HIS mate was just saved by someone other than him.

"As the guardians of our mistress we shall make sure that your death comes quickly." A cold voice was heard from behind Koga and Ayame.

"Naraku!" Sango called out in anger as she and the others began to surround him. _'Inuyasha…where are you?' _

"You demons think that a sage can defeat me?" Naraku asked in a humorous voice. "I will kill you both and your mistress."

Just as Naraku was about to attack, he was thrown into the castle before he was crushed by the weight of a dragon. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga all watched in shock as Inuyasha's dragon sat on top of Naraku. However what surprised them the most of the black dragon with neon blue strips that landed in front of them. Just as Rin and Sesshomaru arrived at the scene they were not surprised when they saw Kagome transform from her dragon shape to her human form. As she took shape, Kagome looked toward Drake and asked, "Do you really thing you can win against the one that killed you the first time?"

"Kagome?" a shocked Sango asked.

Kagome turned to look at her friends with a sad smile before she whispered out a word; it was so low that not even Sesshomaru, Koga, or Ayame were able to hear it. As soon as that world had left her mouth, all of the dragons that still lived and had yet to be born appeared around the battle field. As soon as Drake moved off of the castle ruins, Kagome was not surprised when she saw a smiling Naraku in a dark miko barrier. Before she could do anything, Rin walked up to Kagome and said, "Don't you dare think you have to do this alone for one minute."

"We're all here to help you." Sango added.

"We're here to protect the ones we love together." Miroku stated as he and Sesshomaru got ready to fight.

"Yeah sis." Roku said with a huge grin.

"We have to protect or little sister after all." Dai added.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome pulled everyone into a huge. It was only after she had hugged every one that she realized that Inuyasha was missing. Just as she was about to ask where he was, they were all stopped by Kikiyo cold voice as she asked, "Looking for someone?"

"It's about time." Naraku growled.

"No." Ayame whispered as she realized who stood behind Kikiyo with his arms wrapped around her.

"Mistress?" Kira and Helios asked.

"This changes everything then." Kagome said as she took a step forward. "I'll have to make sure that you have a slow and pain full death for what you have done."

"Would you really attack me?" Naraku asked as he approached her as well. "If you try such a thing I'm sure that my mate's toy will have no objections in taking the hit for me."

"Toy?" Roku asked.

"Look at his neck idiot." Dai hissed.

"I knew it…shit face really can't do anything but hurt his mate." Koga growled as he got ready to fight.

"I'll handle my brother." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll take that bitch that put the leash on him." Rin growled.

"That will make three of us." Sango and Ayame added.

"We'll take Naraku." Dai, Roku and Miroku added.

"Mistress what is your wish?" Kira asked.

"Help them." Was all she said as he kept her eyes locked with a now demon Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru attacked his brother at full power. She watched as her brother all attacked Naraku at the same. She watched as Rin, Sango, and Ayame all fought to kill Kikiyo. _'Sota…mother…father…your deaths will not be for nothing…everything will be fine…you'll see.' _Kagome thought sadly as she extended her left arm. As she did so she said, "Arrows of heavens, the devils bow…come to me."

As the battle went on, every so often they would all turn to look at Kagome as she began to change. Her eyes were that of a dragon, her ears were pointed, her claws were that of an inu demon and her fangs were that of a cat. As she opened her eyes, Kagome glared at Naraku and yelled out, "Die," before she began to fire her arrows.

"Oh no you don't…Inuyasha block!" Kikiyo yelled out as she easily blocked Sango's energy filled weapon.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha quickly shoved his brother out of the way and did what he was told to do and stood before the attack. Just as he was about to get hit, Inuyasha disappeared which allowed the attack to hit Naraku with full force. Inuyasha turned his blood red eyes toward his brother and let out a low and dangerous growl. With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru whipped off the blood from the side of his face and said, "That is not going to do anything to me little brother."

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he charged at his brother with his sword drawn.

'_How is he able to draw out the power of Tetsusiga?' _Sesshomaru thought as he tried to keep up with his brother's new found speed. After a while of blocking, Sesshomaru found his chance and shoved his sword straight through Inuyasha's stomach.

Kagome had just finished blocking an attack from one of Naraku's dolls when she picked up on the scent of Inuyasha's blood. It was then that Naraku found his chance to lift Kagome by the neck and throw her into the air. Before he could continue with his attack, Kagome locked eyes with Naraku as her eyes flashed in fury before she hissed out, "Bastard."

"What are you going to do about it?" Naraku asked as he mockingly held up her brother's brother her to show her that he now had the upper hand.

"Let them go." Kagome growled in anger as she began to lose control of her power.

"Not until you hand over the jewel." Naraku shot back as his own eyes began to flash red in fury.

"Like hell she will." Roku hissed out.

"You better not you idiot." Dai added as they two continued to struggle to break free.

"Did you forget about me?" Miroku asked as he easily used his spiritual powers to purify the tentacles that had held Dai and Roku by the neck.

Once they were on the ground, Miroku, Dai, and Roku all surrounded Naraku as they began their next attack. Kagome watched as they charged at Naraku with blood running down their injuries. She watched as they tried to kill Naraku for her sake. Having had enough, Kagome closed her eyes as tears began to run down the side of her face as she yelled out, "Stop!"

As she fell to her knees, Kagome was not surprised when she found that the only one that had appeared at her side to help her up, to make all her pain go away was Inuyasha. As she looked around she realized what she had done. She had stopped time and now all she could do was look around and find her friends close to death. As she turned to Inuyasha, Kagome closed her eyes in sadness and asked, "Why? When…When did they start to slowly die?"

"We all started to die when we remembered something that we were never meant to know." Inuyasha answered sadly as he helped her up and onto her feet.

"So now what?" Kagome asked in a bitter filled voice. "We just fight until our last breath? We fight without ever knowing true happiness or joy?"

"No, now you finish what you were suppose to finish long ago." A cold voice was heard before the spell wore off.

All eyes soon found their way to the tragic couple that stood before them. Realizing that this would be her only time to do something about them, Kikiyo easily extended her miko energy and parlayed everyone where they stood. Everyone watched in horror as Inuyasha yanked the shikon jewel off of Kagome's neck before throwing her aside like some piece of trash.

With a grin on his face, Naraku couldn't help but laugh out in madness as he said, "Finally, I've finally found it…the jewel that will grant me all of my wishes."

"You mean our wishes." Kikiyo correct as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, but first I must get rid of this bitch before she has the strength to kill me once more." Naraku growled.

"Allow me." Kikiyo offered as she pulled away from her mate with his bone made sword.

"Do what you must but make sure that she dies slowly." Naraku ordered.

"I will." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face.

As Kikiyo slowly approached Kagome she began to fill her weapon with her dark miko energy. As Kagome watched Kikiyo approach her she turned to face every single one of her friends and loved one. It was then that she realized what she had to do. As she looked up to face Kikiyo, Kagome finally allowed all of her power to consume her. _'I didn't have the power then…I didn't have the strength to do this now…but I have it now.' _A very sad Kagome thought as her skin began to burn. _'This time…I know that everything will be alright…I'm not scared.' _Kagome thought as she easily and quickly slit Kikiyo's throat so that she dropped dead before her.

Sango, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Dai, and Roku all watched in horror as Kagome began to take the form of a monster worst then Naraku. Knowing that he had no choice but to use the jewel, Naraku griped the shikon jewel and used it to avoid death from the death of mate. Once he was sure that he was not going to die, he ran up to a pain filled Kagome only to be blocked by Kira and Helios.

"You will not lay a finger on our princess." Helios growled.

"We shall not allow it." Kira added.

"Do you really think that two demon such as your selves can stop me when I have the full power of the shikon jewel?" Naraku asked as he easily sent them flying across the battle field.

Once her guardians were out of the way, Kagome looked at Naraku and began to laugh at him as he effortlessly lifted her up by her throat. Inuyasha slowly began to feel the spell over them weaken but not enough for him to reach his mate in time. As Kagome continued to laugh, Naraku swallowed the jewel and asked, "What is it that you find so funny before you death, Queen Higurashi…dragon princess, dragon of dragons? What is it that you find so funny right where I'm about to kill you." Naraku growled in anger.

As her slowly began to leave her body and expend to cover everyone before moving on to the rest of the world, Kagome locked eyes with Naraku before she answered, "You are…you really think that you won when I finally realized what it was I had to do all along."

"And what would that be?" Naraku growled as he began to cut her throat her throat open.

Surprised by the fact that she could still talk as her blood began to run out of her like an over flowed river, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "I'm not afraid anymore…I trust that everything will be alright…even if it mean that I have to go to hell with you."

Before Naraku could do a thing he felt his whole body go up in flames as his soul and body was mercilessly purified by the dying miko that lay at his feet. With a smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes and centered the rest of her overflowing energy into the shikon no tama to aid in Midoriku in the defeat of all the evil that laid within the Shikon no Tama.

**A/N: Well that's it for the chapter…the next chapter is the last chapter of the fic. I'm so happy. Please let me know what you think. And I hope you all like the ending that I came up with. Please let me know what you like and didn't like in the fic. I would like to have as many reviews as possible. Thank you and enjoy the ending!! ******

**Darkiceon **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- The end

It was another regular and boring day for everyone. They didn't have much to do and now that they were seniors in high school they were all too busy trying to figure out what it was that they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. The world was somewhat a nice place to live in. Demons were no longer in hiding and witches, wizard, demon slayers and all types of beings now lived in peace. Just as the group of seniors were about to skip for the day, they all turned to see a large black car with tainted windows drive up to the school.

"What's up with that?" the girl with a cat in her lap asked as she tried to hold back her curiosity.

"I think that's the new girl." The monk in a dark purple shirt answered.

"How is it you always know when there is going to be a new student every time Miroku?" a girl with large brown eyes asked as she tried to fix her hair.

"I just know." Miroku answered with a grin on his.

"But that's only because their all girls that you've tried to get with." A female wolf demon growled out.

"Whatever lets just get to class." The male wolf demon growled.

"Oh, but I thought we were going to skip." She replied.

"Come on, if Inuyasha started to go to class you know we have to follow the leader." Koga replied.

"Koga's right." The demon slayer said as she stood up. "Come on Rin, Ayame…let's get to our first block."

"So much for having fun for the day." Rin whined.

"Yeah well the leader seems pissed off enough as it is…let's not make it worse." Sango replied.

"I know…later guys." Ayame and Rin replied as they followed after Sango.

Koga turned to Miroku and asked, "How do you think she'll take it when she isn't the leader for the girls anymore?"

"Don't know but I'll be there for her." Miroku answered as he tried to get a look at the girl that was climbing out of the car.

"Come on…before we're late." Koga growled as he began to drag Miroku after him.

"I'm coming." Miroku called as he turned his back and began to follow after Koga. As the two of them walked into they were not surprised when they found the girls had already took their seats and had their class materials our and ready to take notes. Knowing their place in the group Koga sat to the left of Inuyasha while Miroku sat to the right of him. Once they were all seated in the back of the class, Ayame turned to the leader and asked, "What time are we meeting tonight? Some of the members have been asking."

"We're meeting at the place at midnight so make sure that no one is late." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to look out of the window.

"Yeeks…alright boss." Ayame answered.

"We've already got the word out to all the younger members so they'll be sneaking out an hour before." Miroku replied.

"Great…Rin make sure that my brother shows up this time." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright…but I'll be hard coming up with an excuse for your parents this time around." Rin replied in a growl of her own. "I've already gone through the list twice."

"Then just tell them that he's going to make you his mate already." Ayame stated in a teasing voice.

"Like if I'm going to do that." Rin growled.

"I know…it was just a joke." Ayame said.

"Joke or not…Rin is our only linked to Sesshomaru so we can't let her get into bad terms with Inuyasha's parents." Sango added.

Before anyone could say anything, the teacher walked into the class room and said, "I'm sorry I'm late class, I had to pick up the new student."

"I don't think the school is that big." One of the class clowns was heard.

"Idiot." Sango whispered.

"Anyway…class I would for you to please welcome our new student…Higurashi, Kagome." The teacher announced.

All eyes soon turned to the door as a girl with long raven hair walked into the class room with two guys at her side. She was wearing the school uniform as they were told to wear it and she had no sign of being an outcast or a trouble maker. However she had still managed to catch the attention of the entire back row. After closing the door behind her, Kagome bowed in front of the class and said, "Hello, my name is Higurashi, Kagome and I hope you all will take care of me."

"I'm sure they will but Ms. Higurashi you must tell them to leave my class." The teacher instructed.

"We'll leave once we've seen where she will be sitting for the school year." The man with brilliant blue eyes answered.

"It's alright Helios…Kira…you may leave now." Kagome ordered as she took her seat in the back row and next to Koga.

'_I better have the girls set her straight…I don't think she's the type of girl to join a gang.' _Inuyasha thought as he turned to make eye contact with Sango, Rin and Ayame.

Once they were done, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the window only to find that he thinking about Kagome. Just as class was about to end, Kagome excused herself as she gathered her things and used the excuse that she had to go and find her other classes. By the time lunch rolled around the group had yet to see her again. As they sat by at their table with the rest of their member, Inuyasha looked around before he turned to face one of the miko's to say, "Alright…put it up."

"Yes leader." She whispered as she did what she was told.

"Alright listen up all you bastards." Koga growled.

"I'm only going to say this once; we're meeting with the leader of a very powerful yakuza family from Okinawa so none of you better be late." Inuyasha growled out as he allowed his eyes to bleed into a red color.

"Leader…some of us needs a ride but we haven't been able to get a hold of Rin, Sango, or Ayame." A first year was heard.

"Miroku will handle it…that's all." Inuyasha growled before he left the table.

"Great…just great." Miroku mumbled.

As he walked down the halls, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as if he was being pulled somewhere. As if he was looking for something. Just as he was about to stop walking and turn around to head to his next class, he knocked down to the floor as someone ran into him. Realizing that all hell was about to break loses, the little people that had seen what had happen left like a bat out of hell as Inuyasha let out a very low and dangerous warning growl.

But before he could say anything he heard the same voice from this morning's new student say, "I'm so sorry…I really am but I can't talk now."

"What's the rush? Why'd you have to knock me down wench." Inuyasha growled out as he quickly reverted back to his usual golden colored eyes.

"I'm trying to hide from someone…uh…can you help me?" Kagome asked as she failed to realize what this would mean for her in the near future.

"Sure but it's going to cost you later." Inuyasha growled as he easily and quickly lifted her up and shoved her into the nearest school closet.

Just as she was about to thank him, Kagome stood still as Inuyasha slammed his lips over hers. All he could fell was desire and nothing more. Even though a part of him told him that he was meant to be with his girl, all he could do was kiss her roughly as he tried to keep his hands from removing her clothing. What surprised him the most was the fact that she had not pushed him away or tried to get out, she had only wrapped her arms and legs around him as she held on to him as if he was her only life line.

After parting for air, Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly before she said, "Think of this as my thank you for helping me."

But before Inuyasha could say or do anything to stop her, Kagome was out of his arms and ran out of the closet before he could stop her. Throughout the day, all he had thought about was that girl. Higurashi, Kagome had yet to leave his mind and he was getting annoyed by it since the meeting with the leader of the Yakuza gang from Okinawa was in a few minutes.

Yes, the day had flown by that fast that he had no idea what he had done or if he had even bothered looking for her. Just as he was about to call in a favor to have her home address, phone number and possibly her cell phone number sent to him, Inuyasha was interrupted when Sango, Ayame and Rin all walked in with the guys behind them. As he put his cell phone away, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet, its already thirty minutes past…what do you want to do?" Koga asked.

"Stupid son of bitch…we'll rip his fucking throat out." Miroku stated in a pissed off voice. If it was one thing he hates, he hated when people were late, even though he was always late to his classes.

Inuyasha turned to face Rin and asked, "Where is he?"

"He wasn't home when I stopped by." A very pissed off Rin growled as she allowed the chains that hung off of her make noise.

Just as he was about to give his next order, the six of them ran out of the office when they heard an office yell out, "he's here! The Yakuza leader is here!"

"It's about fucking time." Inuyasha growled.

As they walked through the coward of their gang member all six of them couldn't help but feel as if they were about to meet someone they were going to get attached to. Just as they reached the front of the coward they were surprised to find that there four different motorcycles in the front. There was a pure black on, a blue one, a silver one and a brilliant yellow color with black flames. As soon as she realized that her boyfriend was the one on the silver bike, Rin easily jumped forward and kicked him off the bike as she yelled out, "You cheating son of a bitch! I should kill you where you stand!"

"You shouldn't blame him…we had him come with is under our masters orders." A cold voice was heard as the man on the black motorcycle removed his helmet.

"You are all late." Miroku stated in a much colder voice was he pulled out a long stuff.

"And we would like your explanation." Sango added as she pulled out her weapon while her two tail cat friend transformed.

"Wait a minute." Koga growled as he began to recognize the two men.

But before any one in behind the main officers and their leader could do anything they all began to panic as they realized that they couldn't move what so ever. As they all tried to move and break free, Inuyasha looked around before he and his brother drew their swords and pointed them at the only one that was still wearing a helmet. Before he could say anything, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "Release our family."

"Family?" Helios asked.

"So you have the same ideals as we do…this will work out much better." Kira replied as he waited for his master to say something.

Instead of saying a thing or trying to get them to lower their weapons, the leader of the Yakuza got off of the motorcycle before jumping up into the air. It was then that they realized that the leader of the yakuza was a girl and not a man like they had thought. After blocking all of their attacks, she landed behind Inuyasha and kept her blade at his throat as she said, "You know when you kissed me early today I didn't think you'd pull a weapon on me."

"Inuyasha?" Rin yelled as Sesshomaru held her back from trying to help him.

"I haven't gotten you out of my mind all day wench." Inuyasha growled as he easily got free.

"Jeez…if you're going to give in so easily why did you have us come here?" Helios growled out.

"Wait…you're a dragon demon?" Sango asked in shock at the girl that stood before her. It was the same girl from their class only she was now wearing a black, tight fitting tank top with a black skirt that had chains surrounding her.

"Nice outfit." Ayame added.

As he turned to face his gang, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "You all are to follow those to no matter what. They are leading you to our new headquarters."

"Get moving!" Koga growled out in anger.

Kagome turned to her two body guards and said, "Make sure that none of them are hurt on the way over there."

"As you wish mistress." They stated as they got back on their rides to lead the way.

While Koga, Ayame, Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku all made sure that everyone was going to do as they were told, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome band dragged her way from the meeting room. Knowing where she was being taken, Kagome couldn't help but let out a low growl of approval as she waited for him to finally find the room he was looking for.

**(Lemon warning! If you do not like Lemon please skip down till you pass it. Thank you.) **

As they entered the room, Kagome looked around and said, "You know that we're not going to have that much time before they come looking for us."

"Who give a flying fuck?" Inuyasha growled as he slammed her against the door. "I've waited too long for you to get back to me…wench."

As he pinned her to the wall, Kagome wrapped her legs around his thighs as she placed a seal on the door. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm the leader of the yakuza…is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Leader of the strongest and most feared gang in Japan, the Tetsusiga gang."

"This is exactly what I've wanted to do." Inuyasha growled as he slammed his lips over hers.

Kagome quickly allowed her claws to show as she began to rip off all of Inuyasha's clothing just as he had began to do. Once all of their clothing were gone, Kagome press herself against Inuyasha as she tried to feel all of his muscles, all of his body. As he pulled away from her lips to tease her body, Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground as she began to moan out in pleasure.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as she began to roam him body as well. As soon as she had gotten hold of harden member, Kagome began to stroke him as she tried to him to kiss her again.

"Feh, pushy wench." Inuyasha growled as he moved up to her neck and began to suck on her pulse point.

"Damn it…Inuyasha." Kagome growled as he began to move faster while pressing her breast against his chest.

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled as he pinned her arms above her head.

Before she could say or do anything, Kagome let out a loud moan of pleasure as he slammed into her and began to pull in and out of her. As she struggled to get free, Inuyasha would move faster and harder. It wasn't until she had wrapped her legs around him that she had found the chance to change places.

As she moved up and down, Inuyasha took a hold of her breast as he let out loud moans of pleasure of his own. As she moved faster, Inuyasha began to big his claws into her flesh as he got ready to mark her as his. Knowing that this was something that she couldn't have control over, Kagome easily allowed Inuyasha to slam her against the door once more as he sank his fangs into the nape of her neck as the two of them found their release together.

Before either one of them could say a word the two of them busted out into laughter when they heard Miroku's voice say, "Now that you two are done fucking, can you guys get dressed."

"Yeah the others are waiting for us." Koga added.

Kagome turned to her mate with a teasing grin and asked, "Are you done?"

"Nope, we have two whole life times to make up for." Inuyasha growled as he threw everything off of his desk to sit her on it.

"You read my mind love." Kagome growled in approval.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hope you all have enjoyed the fic and I hope that you tell me what you think of it. Please let me know if you liked the ending. **

**Darkiceone**


End file.
